


The 30 Chapter Sin

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Fingering, Grinding, M/M, Oral Sex, Reuploaded it yeahhh, Rimming, Sex, Wall Sex, bills... Bill, clothed getting off, dont use spit for lube kids, i dont entirely remember what's all in here kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 83,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*-REUPLOADED-*</p><p>Because someone had to do it, and it was me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did my invitations disappear

Dipper ran his hands over his face, rubbing both of his eyes with the balls of his palms as he stretched out and sighed. He took his hands off of his face and stared blankly at the ceiling, his mind still fogged with sleep and unable to truly focus on anything. After a moment he sat up and immediately looked over to his sibling’s side of the room, finding the bed to be empty and her pajamas tossed carelessly at the foot of her bed. Taking the assumption that the excitement set her alarm and the moment the sun rose she had darted out of bed to start the day. Today. The shared date of their birthday.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It’s not like he hated today, no, he just wasn’t really one to see the excitement over it. It had ran its course by now and it was just any other day. Who cares? Dipper looked over to the desk next to his bed, immediately taking notice of the small handful of random trinkets that were placed there sometime overnight next to his phone. Sliding the electronic out of the way to see what exactly was given to him, the usual really; a button or two, random shards of glass, a crystal of some sort, a canine tooth he would assume came from some poor animal that was minding its own business. However this time there was something new, a skull of a hummingbird. Dipper stared at the weird assortment with an odd look before laughing a bit, leaning over the edge of the bed and grabbing an old box that used to hold something he long forgot. Now it was just used to store the weird things Bill would bring to him every now and again, Dipper had come to have quite the collection of random things that caught the demon’s eye and would bring to him.

He set the box down where the trinkets were a second ago before getting dressed to spend the day with Mabel and everyone else, albeit not something he was too enthusiastic about. After getting dressed and about to leave his room he looked over his shoulder at the box for a moment, biting the inside of his cheek in thought at the unusual silence. Sighing loudly through his nose he left the room, leaving it open just a tad for the pig that had come to call the shack its home.

Dipper sat on the bench of the table they had set up outside, resting his chin in the palm of his hand as he sat alone with a bored expression on his face, tapping his finger on the top of the table as he bounced his leg out of habit. Staring at nothing his attention was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the ridiculous hat Mabel had told him (forced him really) to wear get pulled back and released. Defensively he brought his hands up to swat whomever it was away from doing it again, glaring over his shoulder when he saw who it was.

Pacifica stood tall, her normal seemingly pissed-off expression was toned down a bit with the faint smile on her face. Moving to sit next to the younger Pines twin she rested her elbows on the table, lacing her fingers together and cradling her chin on them, “Nice hat.”

“Same to you, really compliments your outfit,” Dipper retorted, the blonde female simply raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

“Initially if I were to wear it on any other day I would refuse, but today is about Mabel, and you,” she turned to face him, “Speaking of you though, where’s your chaotic half?”

“Chaotic...? Oh! Oh… Bill? I don’t actually know…”

Dipper laughed a bit at the use of chaotic in place of ‘better’, Pacifica on the other hand didn’t. She stayed silent for a moment as she studied the other with her blue eyes, “Bothering you?”

He looked over at her, his mouth in a firm line as he thought, shrugging as he spoke a bit and laughing it off, “No, not really, it just means I get some peace and quiet.”

The blonde continued to stare at him, about to open her mouth to speak when she heard the familiar voice of Mabel call to both of them from across the yard, jumping and waving one of her arms high in the air to grab their attention, “Dipper! Paz! Come over here!! I want pictures, pleeeaaase???”

Pacifica stood up off the bench, resting her hand on Dipper’s tensed shoulder once she was balanced, “Stay in the moment, he’s not here, but still have fun, come on.”

She slid her hand off of him as she took long strides over to the other twin, Dipper stayed behind for a moment staring after her. He relaxed, watching her and Mabel speak for a moment before the sweater clad girl stood on her toes, despite nothing being in the way, and waving her hand to call him over. Dipper smiled a bit, yeah, the moment. He could still enjoy himself today, with or without the demon.

* * *

 

Dipper tugged off the ridiculous birthday hat he had been wearing the entire day, finally relieved that he could take it off without Mabel replacing it with another one. Speaking of his sister, after the long day with hanging around with friends Pacifica suggested she and her should spend time together. Leading Mabel to head over to the girl’s place, and presumably spend the night. Which was nice in Dipper’s mind, kicking off his shoes before falling face first onto the bed with a groan of frustration muffled into the mattress, finally some quiet after the overly-excited day.

Suddenly there was a weight on his back which caused him to sit up as best he could, he went to brush his hair out of his face but someone had beat him to it. Carefully fingers were thread through dark hair and brushing it back.

“Bill?” Dipper question, craning his head back to try and see if he was correct or not.

There was a hummed laugh followed by two clicks of a tongue, “You got it.”

The mortal simply sat up more on his arms, forcing the other off of his back as he brought his legs up to resituate his position. Once he was facing the demon, kneeling and sitting awkwardly on his heels, he went to speak. Speak what exactly he wasn’t sure, simply opening his mouth to say something but quickly closed it.

Bill stared at him for a moment, leaning his back against the wall as his legs were outstretched, “Happy Birthday.”

Dipper hummed as his hair was ruffled a bit then brushed back again, “Yeah… Why didn’t you come?”

“I’d assume it would be best if I didn’t, Ford can’t stand me hanging around for too long, granted the feeling is mutual towards him, but I figured it was best not to have him complain the entire time, or worse and try to point that toy of a gun on me.”

The younger hadn’t thought about that at all, usually Bill and Ford went out of their way to avoid each other that he had forgotten the first time they had clashed, not to mention the other few times they were cornered into having to spare passing moments in each other’s presence. 

Bill seemed to notice the disappointed lingering aura around Dipper, trailing his hand down to hold at his jaw and make the younger look at him, “But hey, we can always celebrate together, if you’d like. I’ve never quite understood these weird, human, ceremonies truthfully though.”

“Heh, it’s fine,” Dipper leaned forward slightly as he smile a bit, “honestly Mabel is the one who makes it all way bigger than it needs to be. I’m fine with it being spent like any other day. But um, tell me about your day! You seem tired…”

“Aren’t you modest,” Bill made the comment, dropping his hand from the other’s jaw with a sigh. Dipper watched as the blonde hit his head back against the wall, stopping his thoughts a bit before finally deciding to lay on his stomach. Slipping his arms underneath the demon’s thighs and resting his head on top, curling his arms a bit. Bill looked down at him with a raised eyebrow, curious as to what exactly it was he was doing before resting his hand on the other’s back, “You tell me about your day.”

“You already know about my day, I asked you about yours.”

The demon bared his teeth just a bit in a faint grimace, not being one to talk too much about what exactly it was he did, but he sighed and spoke about it anyway, “I will put it simple; certain demons don’t quite understand their place. It’s just, frustrating when you have some kid who doesn’t know what they’re doing try and come along and try to do  _ your  _ job.”

Dipper hummed in response, paying attention but not adding his own thoughts on a matter he didn’t quite understand, nor have any say in. Closing his eyes after watching the demon flip and wave one hand as he spoke, deciding to focus on the hand on his back and then way Bill’s finger tips would run from his shoulder-blades to the middle of his back, “This isn’t even the first time either, it keeps happening, and if someone can’t keep track of their spirits I will take it upon myself that they stay out of my line of work.”

“Sounds stressful,” Dipper commented, listening to Bill sigh out of frustration and annoyance.

“Yeah, yeah it really is,” the demon turned his attention back to the other in his lap, not realizing he had a scowl on his face till now and deciding to relax against the wall, “Enough of me, I wasn’t there so tell me about your day.”

“Don’t you always watch though?” the brunette opened his eyes and looked up, smiling a bit.

“C’mon, humor me.”

With a sighed laugh he went over random bits of his own day, “Mabel decided to smash the cake in Pacifica’s face, the look on her face was just pure terror more than anger and we thought she was going to burst into tears but instead she started laughing. I have never seen Pacifica laugh that hard before, and I had no idea she could run that fast when she grabbed a fistful of the cake and chased Mabel with it. Stan was laughing pretty hard too. It was pretty, it was pretty fun I suppose.”

At some point during his tale of the day Dipper had moved to lay on his back, head still against the demon’s lap, “Sounds like it.”

Dipper looked at the smile on Bill’s face, biting the inside of his lip, “I saw the stuff you left.”

“So I see, you put them away,” the man watched as Dipper sat up, sitting on his knees for several moments in silence. He brought his hand up to the other’s pale face, running his thumb over his cheek bone, “what’s on your mind, kid?”

“I have,” Dipper sighed loudly through his nose as he tried to find his words, “I’m not the first, right?”

“Hmm, explain.”

“Like, you don’t talk about it, but you’ve spoken about it before, and you’ve been with humans before, right?” Dipper balled his fists against his knees as he spoke, not sure whether to look at Bill or not and instead deciding to stare at the other’s chest.

“Yes, humans, demons, et cetera, et cetera, whatever. Why do you bring it up?” Bill moved his hand to tip up the other’s face more.

“Nothing really, it’s just safe to assume,” Dipper’s voice trailed off a bit before returning again to an audible level, “And I was, you know it’s my birthday and also we’ve been, well we’ve known each other for a while now, I’ve been thinking about it for some time and I know you know…”

He bit his lip as he looked up at the demon with wide eyes, Bill stared at him for a full ten seconds with a blank expression before his lips twitched upward into a smile that turned into an outright laugh. Dipper sunk back a bit, about to move before Bill dropped his hold on his face and wrapped it around his shoulders instead, pulling him close against the demon’s side, “Oh man Pine Tree! You sure do know how to ramble, geez! No need to be nervous! No need to be shy either! You’re absolutely right about knowing though, I wasn’t going to say anything until you brought it up, stay on your terms and all, but honestly I was getting  _ reeeaaal  _ close to saying something, I mean come on I’m a dream demon, I know what you dream about.”

Dipper relaxed, finding comfort in that obnoxious laugh somehow, a smile of both nervousness and relief crept onto his face as Bill held him close, “So, um, is, is that a yes or a no..?”

“I should be asking you that,” the blonde moved his other arm to help pull the other into his lap as his smiled widely at him, “But it’s a yes~. And since I’m being generous, and it’s your birthday and all, I’ll be nice enough and let  _ you  _ call the shots here.”

“Oh, how kind of you,” Dipper spoke in a sarcastic tone while his smile kept, resting his hands on the demon’s shoulders.

“I know, I’m always so kind, but my kindness goes overlooked and it’s so rude,” he gave a proud smile as, twisting his wrist around as he did so in emphasis for his words.

“You truly are, and they say demons don’t have hearts,” Dipper smiled widely, laughing just a bit as Bill leaned in close, wrapping an arm around his lower back as he leaned him back.

“I have a heart, I have many. Deer, human, rodent, you name it, all in a chest under my bed,” his voice was low, contras with the playful smile on his face.

Dipper swallowed a bit, not entirely sure if the demon was serious or if he was just morbidly joking around, chewing his tongue a bit before he jokingly replied, “Human chest, or animal?”

Bill’s smile faltered a bit, his eyes still wide and his face still close to the other’s, looking off to the side in thought for a moment before snickering and looking back at Dipper, “aww, Pine Tree! You made a joke~!”

Dipper nervously laughed as his lame play on words went noticed, allowing the other to take hold of his hand and lace their fingers together. Bill leaned in, pulling the other closer again as he placed a quick kiss to the flesh underneath the brunette’s ear. Dipper pushed on the other’s shoulders, pushing him back against the wall as he sat up straight again in the demon’s lap.

Bill relaxed against the wall and brought his hands up to rest on Dipper’s hips, allowing the younger to kneel up a bit and carefully place a kiss to his lips. It was more of a testing-the-waters sort of kiss, the inexperienced first kiss after a while to get a feel for it all again. With a harsh exhale through his nose Dipper deepened the kiss, moving his lips against the demon’s and said demon doing the same. His smile bled into the kiss causing Dipper to open his eyes momentarily as if to roll them before closing them again. 

Threading his fingers through the blonde hair and pulling his head back as best he could with the wall in the way, a cue for the demon to open his mouth for him. Once he did so Dipper wasted no time slipping his tongue into his mouth, tasting the familiar taste that could only be described as Cipher. Bill pulled him closer by his hips, running his hands over the fabric of his jeans as he swallowed the urge to be the dominant in the kiss like he usually was.

The younger pulled back, licking his lips as he did so and watched the demon’s glowing gaze on him before he reached down to the hem of his shirt and tugging the article of clothing off. Bill arched an eyebrow at the enthusiastic action but kept his mouth closed, instead waiting for him to say something.

“Okay… You know, if you want, you can touch me,” Dipper spoke the words carefully but still a bit shaky, not quite sure if Bill was actually going to make him spell out everything he wanted to do or not.

The demon hummed as he brought a hand to his mouth and tugged of the glove between his teeth, continuing to watch the other, “I told you, you call the shots. Tell me what you want and your wish is my command.”

Dipper groaned a bit at the cheesy comment, Bill simply wink and laughed as he removed the other glove. He ran his now bare hands carefully up the human’s stomach, enjoying the way his muscles twitched underneath his fingertips. Dipper sighed at the soothing touch and watched to see what the demon was doing and what would come next. Bill simply continued to run his hands up his torso, down his sides, twisting his warm hands up the other’s back and raking his nails down just enough to get him arching into him.

Dipper opened his eyes, looking back down and taking note of how the demon’s chin was flesh against his chest, “Okay, okay you can use your mouth too you know…”

“You said touch, you-“

“Just! Do whatever, if I don’t like it I’ll say something and you stop,” the man in his lap cut him off, “Just,  _ you’re  _ the experienced one, you should be holding my hand through this not the other way around.”

Bill simply chuckled as he placed a simple kiss in the center of the other’s pale chest, smiling against the flesh before nipping gently at it. Grabbing Dipper’s hips he pushed him down a bit till he could reach his neck, placing sloppy kisses along his throat while he ran his hands up his sides. Dipper’s head tilted to the side as his neck was nipped at, taking in a gasp when he felt the demon run his thumbs over his chest, over his nipples in a teasing curiosity to see what would happen. Smiling against the flesh of the human’s jaw at the gasped reaction, deciding to suck and nip with each teasing roll of his thumbs. Dipper arched more into the other as he moved to pull him closer to his neck, quite enjoying the licks he received with the demon’s warm tongue. 

Dipper’s soothing bliss was pulled to an abrupt turn when he gasped out loudly and pulled back with a shove at the demon’s shoulders. His dark eyes were wide as he look down at his chest to see four long scratch marks risen on his skin. Bill smiled at him when he locked eyes, looking down again he brought his hand up to run over the scratches and trace them with his fingertips.

He sighed a bit when he brought his hands up to return the favor to see that Bill still had his clothes on. Debating on making the demon himself take them off or not for a moment he tugged at the bowtie around his neck, once, twice. He gave up on it which made Bill laugh as he untied it himself, slumping against the wall as he watched Dipper work at the buttons on his waistcoat. Smiling as he heard the audible frustrated growl of ‘why do you even wear all this stuff’ when the brunette fumbled to get a button undone. Once the first layer was off Dipper untucked the button up and began to unbutton from the bottom, Bill taking to unbuttoning the top in favor of helping him out. With the final button undone he brought his hands up to run over the demon’s chest and shoulders, pushing the shirt off without another thought as Dipper smiled a bit when he dug his nails as best he could into the man’s darkly tanned flesh and pull downward till pulling his hand away just above the demon’s navel. Bill jumped a bit at the sudden ache of pain but quickly relaxed into it, smiling as he watched the other.

Dipper ran hands up the demon’s torso, never really seeing him wearing any less than a button up of some sort. Completely focused on his upper body, Dipper knew that Bill had a relatively feminine figure if you could even call it any more than some high school nickname variant of a pole like figure. He just had come to assume Bill preferred to quite literally tower over everyone, intimidate them with height than any actual body mass. And while he had some muscle, it was obvious that he relied, or rather simply preferred to use magic instead of anything else in means of defense. The human looked up at the other before leaning forward to place a kiss against his collar bone, a gentle action in contrast to the moments before scratch marks he left. He did the same a few spaces over where it raised up more against the flesh, resting his hands on the man’s shoulders as he carefully placed a trail of kisses against what felt like burning flesh.

Bill sighed quietly, the only reason Dipper noticed was since he was close enough to feel it. Feeling the demon place his hand gently on his back and run his fingertips up his spine Dipper paused before pushing the worry of inexperience aside and biting down into the junction of shoulder and neck, feeling the nails dig into his back slightly as the demon jumped and happily breathed an almost-laugh. The vibrations from the demon passing through his lips and causing his lips to twitch upwards into a smile as he dragged his mouth to a different spot and treated it to the same action, this time however lapping at the mark afterwards. With each kiss and bite he got more braver, more confident with what he was doing, leaving a trail of red splotched patches against the demon’s skin at random. 

Feeling Bill try and lean his neck into his kisses, unable to really see the way his golden eyes were lidded and a relaxed smile gracing his face. Bill decided to run his nails up Dipper’s shoulder blades suddenly, the cease of nipping replace with a shaky breath before resuming at a lost rhythm he had going. The demon didn’t have much of the upper hand in the angle the two were in, however a quick examination and he noticed that to have a more comfortable position the younger had moved himself back a bit in his lap. Shifting his leg and bringing his knee up between Dipper’s legs just enough to get some sort of reaction, voluntary or not he didn’t care. The sudden contact caused the younger’s hips to twitch.

He stopped his biting and shifted a bit to look and see what exactly it was Bill was doing with his leg, his voice coming out as a whisper, “What are you doing?”

“Relax,” Bill soothingly ran his hand flat against the nail marks on the other’s back.

Dipper knelt still for a bit in thought before he asked another question, “Is anyone awake?”

“Lots of people are awake.”

“You know what I mean smartass,” the brunette snorted, bringing a hand up and brushing his hair out of his face, “Ford and Stan, they awake from what you can tell?”

“Ford has had that dumb metal plate trapping me out of his mind and thoughts for decades now, Stan on the other hand seems to be dozing, he’s probably watching the television or something, I don’t really care to find out the specifics,” Bill answered the human, looking down at him as he was stared at, “Why?”

The was a sigh, Dipper wrapping his arms around the other’s neck and leaned against him, his head against his shoulder, “If we’re going to do this then it’s best we stay as quiet as we can…”

It took a moment before the demon nodded in agreement, running his hands down Dipper’s sides, “Still want to though?”

“Yes!” the reply was a bit enthusiastic, causing him to laugh a bit, “Yeah, I do… I got this far already, more than just kisses and lingering touches, I mean I haven’t even seen you shirtless before now.”

“You wanna see the rest of me~~ don’t you~,” Bill teased with a sing song voice that caused the younger to snort a bit.

“Alright shut up.”

“Oh come on, admit it~,” he brought his hands up to Dipper’s face, squishing his cheeks together and forcing a pout, that didn’t work too well seeing how the younger was laughing.

“You already know what I admit though,” he spoke after pulling his face free from his grasp. Smiling a bit at the dorky childish smile the demon had.

“No fun,” the demon pouted.

Dipper simply snickered, unwrapping his arms and repositioned himself leaving a couple inches between his chest and the other’s. Sitting in his lap he leaned back on his arms, looking up at gold eyes giving him a bit of a curious look. The younger looked back down and gave an experimental roll of his hips against Bill’s. The demon immediately sighed through his nose while he listed his hips upwards, though it wasn’t much friction it was enough to have some sort of reaction. 

“Keep doing that,” Bill pulled at Dipper a bit as he leaned forward, latching onto his neck and skipping the short and sweet kisses to dragging his tongue along the flesh with the faint presence of angled teeth.

Dipper was more than happy to do as he was told, grinding his hips in short and progressively hard rotations. Enjoying the way fingertips would momentarily dig into his sides and the small rocking of the demon’s hips when he ground downwards. The licking nips got rougher when Bill curiously bit down against his pulse, causing the human to involuntarily jerk his hips and gasp, tightening his grip on the demon’s legs. Enjoying the reaction Bill continued to bite and soon sucking patches on his skin, enjoying every gasp and the braver hip movements.

He stopped his abuse on Dipper’s neck when he started to hear soft spoken words mumbled from above him, speaking against flesh he spoke, “So, Pine Tree, you know what happens next, right?”

Dipper’s mind seemed to work at a snail’s pace, taking a minute before answering, “U-hm, yeah, yeah right right, yeah I do.”

“You prepared too, right? For every aspect of the activity?”

“Heh, weird thing to call it, activity,” the brunette whispered to himself, going to move his hips again only to have the demon grab them still.

Bill pulled back to stare at the man, “Dipper, are you listening?”

“Hmm? Yea! Yes, I am, what’s your, what are saying?” 

He rolled his eyes as he spoke bluntly to make thinking easier for Dipper, “Lube, grab it.”

“Lu-…” he paused in realization, nervously laughing as he looked at the other, “I don’t.. I don’t have any.”

“w-“

“Before you say anything I have a valid reason!” Dipper sat straight up, raising his hand up as he started thinking again, “It’s a small town… And I don’t even know where to get, and then Mabel is nosy and goes through the mail and it’s just. It never truly crossed my mind anyway…”

“Prepared for monsters and mysteries and yet you’re the least prepared for anything else when it comes to the normal,” Bill sighed, running his hand through the brunette’s hair and offered a comforting smile when he notice the look on his face, “But! We can still do this!”

“We can…?” Dipper questioned a bit, eyes narrowing in slight worry.

“Yup!” Bill waved his other hand as he smiled, “Albeit, it’ll be a bit harder, and probably a bit more painful but we’ll take it as slow as you need! And if you want at any time, we can stop.”

Dipper stared at him for a moment, looking at his warm smile and bright eyes that seemed to relax him enough to nod his head in compliance. Bill took his own hand and brought it up to his mouth, slipping three fingers inside. Dipper took that as a cue to remove his jeans and boxers, tugging them completely off and kicking them off to the floor. Fidgeting a bit, feeling incredibly exposed he instead of resuming his position in the demon’s lap instead knelt on the bed, his legs closed tightly and hands folded in his lap. 

The demon took notice of this, lifting his hips off the bed for a moment and hooking his free hand underneath the hem as best he could with his belt on, humming to get Dipper’s attention. Once he had his attention he nodded his head down, Dipper’s heart jumped a bit when he noticed what the other wanted him to do. Crawling the distance he undid the metal clasp, biting the tip of his tongue when he’d brush his hands over the other’s crotch and swallowing down the urge to apologize each and every time. With the belt off he curled his fingers underneath the hem of the slacks and tugged a bit to get the man to lift his hips up just long enough for Dipper harshly tug the slacks down to his knees. He was about to leave them just there when Bill kicked his legs a bit in some attempt to get them off completely, helping him out and tugging them completely off. 

Dipper looked at Bill with wide eyes, “Can I…?”

“Why ask?” Bill question but didn’t give enough time for Dipper to answer before he spoke around his fingers again, “Yes, you can.”

The younger wasted no time after he got the green light, Bill lifting his hips with a laugh breathed through his nose as his own boxers were tugged down his legs. But Dipper didn’t have time to admire what he wanted as a hand wrapped around his forearm pull him into the other’s lap, his knees digging into the mattress on either side of the demon’s legs. 

Bill removed his saliva slick fingers, “Ready?”

Dipper simply nodded. Bill’s hand moved from his forearm to his back, pushing downward against the small dip to get him to lift up his hips. He did, wrapping an arm around the man’s neck, closing his eyes and holding his breath. He pushed his face into his neck when the first finger wriggled its way inside, an uncomfortable feeling that was dulled when Bill’s hand on his back ran up and down his spine. A single digit working around and after a moment Dipper slide a hand down the demon’s throat, manually tilting it a bit as he placed shaking kisses to the warm skin. Curling and uncurling his fingers in blonde hair, digging his nails faintly into his neck. It calmed his knotted chest to hear the man above him breathe heavier with each clawing, he himself breathing through parted lips after the second finger pushed inside, a slow scissoring motion working. Dipper’s legs shook every now and again, being calmed with a soothing ghost-like trailing of nails on his back. 

Bill’s fingers stopped as he twitched, Dipper’s hand moving over his stomach and gingerly run over his neglected length. The brunette thinking a step ahead over the lack of actual lubricant and having an idea. Bill seemed to catch on as he swallowed a whine when the other’s thumb ran over the tip. Dipper’s fingers were shaking, as were his legs, his face already flushed and the red hue spreading from his cheeks to his ears. Comfortable enough with the scissoring motion he listed his hips more and in turn buried his face more into the man’s shoulders. Opening his mouth once or twice he bit down, his pallor darkening when he felt Bill twitch in his hand at the sudden action, deciding to continue to nip and bite while he slowly moved his hand in rhythm to the soon to be three fingers. 

After some time with the slow pace Dipper had three of the demon’s fingers stretching him out, though his own hand had stopped actually moving on his cock it did jerk every now and again subconsciously. The biting had melted into sloppy kisses that turned into even sloppier licks between breathes against Bill’s neck and leaving an uncomfortable wetness that neither seemed to truly mind.  Dipper moved his hand from the demon’s prick to hold onto his shoulders, pushing himself back as he licked his lips. Bill ceased his actions and looked at the human’s flushed face. The man arched his hips back more against the other’s hand as the fingers stopped, balling up his fists before composing himself again.

“La-y, lay down,” Dipper instructed quietly, and Bill did as he was told without a word, removing his fingers completely before the other moved off of him, but once he was on his back his hips were straddled once again.

The blonde looked up at the other, an unspoken question held in the other’s dark eyes as he bit his bottom lip. Bill moved his hand to rest on the other’s hip to help guide him downward, his other hand guiding his own length, Dipper settled on resting his hands shakily on his chest as he was guided. Bill’s other hand came to dig into the other side of the younger’s hips, clawing down the urge to just force his hips completely down and forcing him to take it, quite literally as his nails dug deeply into the flesh. 

“O-oh God,” Dipper whispered under his breath, his hips twitching every now and again as the seconds ached by painfully slow, his eyes focused on the other’s stomach.

Finally, after what felt like hours he sat with the demon’s cock completely inside of him. Bill’s grip didn’t light up however, “Doing, doing alright?”

“Y-yeah, yeah I’m fine, just,” the younger swallowed, “It didn’t seem like it’d, it didn’t seem like much, but now that I’m actually…”

The man underneath him laughed a bit at his words, “Well, just take your time alright?”

Dipper looked at him through his lashes, balling his fists up and taking deep breaths for a minute or three. He sat up straight, his breath hitching slightly as he did so, sitting more on the demon’s lap. He trailed his hands down the man’s torso, feeling him breathe beneath his fingertips, then he moved them to where the demon’s nails were digging into his hips. Not moving them in anyway but running his fingers over tense and locked ones, sighing through parted lips. After taking a moment to take notice of just how hard his hips were being gripped he leaned back slightly, supporting his weight on one hand as the other came up to his stomach. His fingers splayed out as he ran them down his stomach, biting his lip when he ran his fingertips over his lower abdomen. Shifting his hips a bit he whined quietly, Bill snorting a bit and bringing his attention back to the demon.

“Not, that I’m not enjoying, whatever it is your doing,” Bill shifted his hips just enough to make his point, “But could you please, just move Dipper.”

The human stared at the pleading look on Bill’s face, the faint hue of red that crept onto his features as he sighed heavily looking up at Dipper. The brunette leaned forwards again and braced himself with his hands flat against Bill’s chest, experimentally shifting his hips and grinding against his lap and gasping a bit when he could actually feel the other twitch inside of him slightly. Bill tugged on his hips, bucking upwards subconsciously and causing the other to moan under his breath. 

“I just, just need you to move, alright?” Bill spoke up, “Just, anything, anything at all but please, for the love of Gods don’t just sit there!”

Dipper stared at the demon underneath him for a moment, he was about to say something but instead all that came from his mouth was a moan. So instead of talking he lifted his hips before grinding them downwards in a short thrust. Sliding his hands down to rest more on the other’s stomach for leverage he repeated the action, this time lifting himself upwards more. He repeated this as best he could, whining or mewling every time he was back in the demon’s lap. Bill decided to not only pull the other’s hips down against his but started to help lift him as well, pulling him down harsher against his upward thrusts. 

“O-Ooh good God,” Dipper could stop himself from whispering out before biting and chewing on his lip, sitting up and moving his hands to grip at Bill’s wrists as the demon tugged him down, his own legs ached but he was too absorbed in the heat curling up his spin and pooling in his lower stomach to truly care at the moment. His jaw going slack as Bill’s nails slipped a bit, dragging downwards leaving harsh red marks in their wake, “BI-ill, Bill pleaseplease~.”

“Pl-ease what?” the demon questioned with a wry toothy smile, thrusting upwards as best he could, harder than previous times as he yanked Dipper’s hips down to meet his own.

Dipper’s hand quickly slapped over his mouth, a loud high pitched moan slipping when Bill did that. He stared wide eyed at the demon, his smile looked as if he were about to laugh. His surprised look faded into a glare at him, the demon rolled his eyes, “Oh come on, it was all in good fu-nn…”

His voice was choked a bit when he felt Dipper tighten around him, experimenting and also for some sort of revenge, the demon snarled a bit as he watched the brunette remove his hand from his mouth and place it back against his wrists, a smile on his face in some sort of triumph, “Careful Pine Tree, you see… I don’t care who hears us, in fact I could have you bent over screaming my name till that pretty little voice of yours gives out in front of _everyone_ and not give another thought about it. Do you really wanna try me?”

Dipper simply huffed with his cocky smile gone, instead of replying he instead closed his eyes and rocked his hips against the demon’s. Chewing on his tongue and making sure, well trying to at least, not to allow himself to get too loud. Returning how it was moments prior, muffled whines escaping from the back of his throat with each and every movement. He lost his balance a bit and caught himself with his arms outstretched against Bill’s chest, the warm feeling becoming more and more of a hot than more as his grinding got sloppier against the other’s. His eyes widened as he quickly clasped a hand over his mouth in precaution, a sharp gasp as he felt his stomach tighten, moaning muffled incoherent broken words as he came on the demon’s stomach under him.

Bill felt the younger tremble against his fingertips as his hips jerked at a sloppy and uneven manner, “Bear with me, okay?”

Dipper’s mind didn’t quite register the words that were spoken the exact moment they were. He felt his hips get pulled upward, his nails digging into the demon’s flesh as he gasped against his hand. The overstimulation hitting him harder than he expected as he bore with the sensitivity that was already bordering on painful. He turned his attention to Bill when he heard a sharp high pitched inhale, taking note of how the demon’s head was tipped back and watching the way his Adam’s apple bobbed with every quiet gasp and whine. Dipper noticed the uneven tugs on his hips and the upwards grinding, sitting up more he carefully rocked his hips despite the oversensitivity and biting his cheek.

“Di-ipper, ffuck,” Bill drawled out his moan, hopelessly clawing at the hips of the man on top of him.

“Come on,” Dipper whispered without thinking much of it, but it caught the other’s attention, “come on come on come on, just a little bit more…”

With one harsher thrust upwards and tug of Dipper’s hips against his Bill came, nails trembling against the bruises he had left as his voice came out as nothing more than a whimper while his hips twitched. His breath shaking as he rode his high, Dipper allowing him to leave his fingertips digging into his hip bones as he did so. Carefully the man lifted himself up on shaking arms, sighing a bit as the demon’s prick slid out of him, feeling a mixture of exhaustion, bliss and disgust at how dirty he felt after it all. Instead of getting up though, he laid on his stomach between the wall and the demon for a moment before fumbling with one of the blankets shoved between the wall and mattress to pull over himself. 


	2. Naked Kissing And Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can make you love me

Dipper fumbled with the blanket in frustration before arms snaked around his torso and pulled him close, his back pressed against the other’s bare chest. He paused his movements for a moment and enjoyed the faint warmth seeping from Bill to him before he decided to fuss with the fabric as best he could from being trapped close. Bill sighed through an upturned mouth and untangled his arms to sit up, grabbing a blanket of the unmade bed from the foot of the bed to drag it over the two of them. Once the blanket was pull up over Dipper’s head completely with a snicker from the older, he wriggled around and pulled the covers down to peak up at the still sitting demon.

Bill looked down at him with a faint smile before the his mouth split wide and a high pitched squeal erupted from the back of his throat, dropping down almost completely on the man on the bed before tangling his arms tightly around said man.

“What the hell?” Dipper laughed in amusement over the suddenly extremely affectionate demon.

Bill pressed his lips to the side of the other’s face, the outer corner of his eye as he hummed a giggle, “Oh Dipper~!!!”

“Oh me~???” the brunette replied in a mock sing-song tune of the other’s voice.

The demon pulled back as much as he could with his arms still bent and locked around the other, looking at him with a wide smile that displayed his almost too perfectly straight pointed teeth. Dipper was about to say something before he was pulled back into the bruising embrace followed by the none-too-quiet squeal, “Oh I love you!”

Dipper laughed and wormed his arms from between the two of their bodies as best he could to wrap them around the other, “Oh really? You do?”

“Yes!” Bill spoke and leaned back to stare down with wide eyes, “The way humans love each other! Well, you know, I know, there is many different kinds of ‘love’ in the world, in dimensions all varying from one situation to another, one relation to the next. But you know what I mean! Well, I’d hope you do at least, I know I say it a lot in different meanings but they’re all related to the same relationship definition of the love-term!”

Dipper couldn’t help but snicker as he watched the demon ramble on and on as he twisted and gestured with his hand in the air, deciding to press him further in his rambling a bit, “What kind of ‘I love you’ do you mean in this case?”

The demon stopped his now nonspecific babbling to turn his attention back to the other, staring at him with a serious expression before looking off somewhere aside those wide hazel eyes, coughing a laugh as he tried to be serious despite the warm flush of embarrassment rising in his face “W-well, you should know exactly what I mean, you’re a pretty smart kid.”

“You love me~,” Dipper sung, leaned his entire weight onto the other to shove him down to the side, instantly regretting it as a pain from his lower backside shot up through his spine.

“We’ve established that, yes.”

“You love me the way those, as you say, annoying mushy media movies portray, you love me the way two humans love each other when they wanna be together and enjoy each other and all that “weird” stuff,” Dipper dug his elbows against Bill’s bare chest and brought his hands up to his own face, smooshing his cheeks as he got a reaction from the demon, a faintly darker hue tinting his face from the words, “You love me, the way I love you…”

“Yeah, yeah, see I told you you were a smart kid,” Bill looked at him, watching how the human simply hummed in response to his words, watching how he stopped pressing his face with his hands to lean on the palm of one and mess with the unwinding hem of the blanket.

Dipper took notice of the way the demon was staring at him, looking up to him before back to the stitch work, “Yeah, but I wanted you to admit it.”

“I always admit things to you,” he ran a hand through the brunette’s hair, out of his face and causing him to close his eyes out of habit, “I always admit that I love you… Do… You me too? You know…”

He opened his eyes to stare at Bill, smiling to himself as he rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, “I don’t know Bill…”

Bill looked at him for a moment before realizing the recognizable look of tease on the other’s face, grabbing him by underneath the arms and yanking him up face to face as Bill wrapped an arm around his back for support and grabbed one of Dipper’s hands, leaning him back to lay on the side next to him, “Oh Pine Tree, I can make you admit it~!”

“I don’t have to admit anything,” Dipper tried to keep a straight face and swallow down a laugh to no avail, once the laugh left his mouth he couldn’t help but smile widely and bite the inside of his lip in an attempt to keep a straight face.

“It’s a challenge then!” 

Before Dipper could say anything the supporting arm around him loosened till he was against the bed again, Bill’s hands moving to cup either side of his face and he quickly set to work placing quick, sweet kisses to the younger’s face. Starting at the constellation marking his forehead, being sure to linger just a bit longer at each ‘star’  before pulling away to quickly press a his lips to the skin again. Dipper couldn’t help but laugh at the sign of affection, laughing as if he were being held down and tickled. But he wasn’t, instead of hands on him it was the demon’s lips, and instead of the painful body spasms that somehow invoked laughter it was a warming feeling. A warmth that started the moment a kiss was placed, washing over him till it laced through his chest, knotting and entwining around each of his ribs and never once through the journey did the warmth falter in temperature. Laughter of happiness that he couldn’t really explain why he was laughing over it, he was just purely happy in the moment.

“Admit it~!” Bill smiled between kisses, deciding to give mercy on Dipper and pull back to look at him.

Dipper stared up at the other, taking in deep breaths but no answer. Bill rolled his eyes playfully and placed a sloppy kiss to his temple, pulling back to place two kisses to the corners of the other’s eyes before moving down a bit and pressing his tongue flat against his cheekbones and licking upwards, causing Dipper to squeal a bit.

“Oh my God, Bill, did you just lick me?” despite the serious question he couldn’t help but laugh it, bringing a hand up to wipe off the saliva on his face left by the other. Instead of a reply he got a low laugh from the demon, feeling him move down on his face before licking a patch of skin again in a manner that reminded him of a dog almost, albeit not as sloppy as a canine. 

The licking caused Dipper to squirm, pushing at Bill’s shoulders as he laughed, bringing his free hand up to guard his face. All fun and games till he all too suddenly tried to kick his leg out to push himself back, “Shi-t! Okay, okay, okay stop, knock it off, too much rough housing too much.”

Bill immediately pulled back with a worried expression, staring as Dipper winced trying to shift a bit, “Sorry… Sorry, got a bit too excited there…”

Dipper looked at him again, a worried expression of his own taking to his face before he sat as best he could and leaned over to the demon, placing a kiss to the side of his mouth, “no, no no no no, Bill, it’s okay, not your fault, prior activities, I’m fine!”

Without a reply Bill looked at him, quickly placing one last kiss to his forehead before moving them both to lay down. Dipper laid on his stomach with his arms tucked underneath a pillow, the demon laid next to him on his side with one arm snug between the mattress and the other, curled upwards and rubbing ghostly touches on his back. It was a relaxing moment, relaxing several minutes before Dipper turned his head to look at Bill. Staring at his closed eyes before blowing a quick huff of air at him to catch his attention.

“I love you,” Dipper spoke the words then dropped his face a bit into the pillow, covering his mouth as it held a smile that was visible through his eyes.

“I knew you’d admit it~,” the demon hummed and curled his arm to pull Dipper closer to him, once he was close he draped his other arm over him in a loose hug.

He rolled his eyes at Bill while he untucked an arm from beneath him to wrap and pull at the other’s shoulders, pulling him closer to him at their angle. Bill was all happy to oblige, burying his face as best he could into Dipper’s neck as he closed his eyes again. Dipper stared at the wall for a few moments, enjoying the calm relaxing atmosphere, smiling to himself before closing his eyes.


	3. Matsurbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get off on you getting off on me

Bill sauntered through the endless hallway full of doors of various colors, types, and sizes. Tracing his usually gloved fingers around the hinges and the sides of each he touched along the way, his golden eyes lidded in boredom while his lips were upturned in a faint grin without much thought, if any, from him. With ever step he took the doors began to space apart more and more till the walls were completely bare, a void of quite literally nothing. His fingers taking steps against nothing for several steps before the walls began to hold up not doors, but windows. Triangular shapes covered by curtains or other, windows of his eyes placed all over our mortal plain and then some. It wasn’t long till he reached the window he was looking for, uncurling the draped maroon fabric from one side and allowing it to fall downward and revealing a very familiar place in through the panes.

It had started a while ago, but this specific scenario had started sooner. About a month or so ago where mid-week the jumbled hyperactive thoughts-of-not-his got louder and louder, worming they’re way to lay side by side of his focus and causing him to push aside his work or whatever his current activities were and go check up on the human for which those thoughts belonged to. Without him being aware the demon would check up on Pine Tree through the window in his room, see why exactly his thoughts were racing and practically screaming in a wraparound theatre view in a fast paced tempo. To find the human laying on his back, most of the time at least, mind swimming in lewd thoughts with his head bent back and his hands fumbling south. It took Bill about two minutes the first time to realize what exactly Dipper was doing differently than usual when it first began. Realizing that the other was laying opposite, his head at the foot of the bed rather than the other way around. And what truly gave him away was how every now and again he would stare up directly at the triangular marking on the wall with wide-doe eyes, knowing very well what he wanted to do, and what he was doing.

They never spoke about it, never face-to-face, they didn’t really even think of it actually. Neither asked about it, and neither knew exactly why they did it. It just happened, and who knew how long it would continue. 

And here they were; late in the evening in Gravity Falls and the sun had crept behind the horizon, Mabel long gone and away at another midsummer sleepover, Dipper in his room with a chair jammed underneath the door handle, being as quiet as he could in fear of making a sound and have the dreaded sound of footsteps and a knock at his door. The feeling of the fear however sparked the fire in the pit of his stomach to spread even faster, his eyes locking with ones that were not physically there. But he knew they were on them. They were always on him, always watching. Why not do something worth watching.

Bill leaned back in nothing, a posture slacked as he was supported in the scape, dragging his feet flat against the so-called floor while he leaned his chin in the palm of his hand. His eyes glowed with interest, pupils retracting greatly and eyes widening for a moment when he watched an already shirtless Dipper shimmy out of his jeans, the human’s legs stretched upwards in the air before his thin limbs were free from the denim fabric and slowly lowered back down to the bed. His knees bent upwards in the air and slightly spread as he gingerly ran his hands up his thighs, staring directly into the window. The demon sighed heavily through his nose as the two unseeingly locked eyes.

Dipper turned his head away and looked downwards, pursing his lips a bit as he hooked his thumbs beneath the hem of his black boxers. Tapping his index finger against himself in mock thought before he unhooked his thumbs, his knees falling to the side leaving his laying with his legs spread before resting one hand in his lower abdomen while the other moved down to teasingly rub his inner thigh. Moving from his inner thigh up to where his leg connected to the inner socket of his hip, letting out a soft exaggerated sigh and lulling his head to the side that allowed the most view for the demon. Said demon had taken to running his thumb across his own bottom lip before biting softly into the padded flesh of the digit. Dipper couldn’t see what the other was doing, hell, for all he knew he wasn’t even there. Wasn’t watching, and he was just lying on the bed looking like some lust struck kid trying to pretend he was in a cheap porno. 

For all he knew. He knew. He knew Bill was watching him, he knew better than to think for even a moment he wasn’t being watched. He knew the demon was always true to his words, he knew that he was always watching.

The brunette closed his eyes and he continued to rub the soft flesh at the junction of his leg and torso, his rested hand deciding to come into play, moving downwards and gently palming himself through the thin layer of clothing he had left on. He arched his back upwards just enough, the hand at his inner leg moving to hike his leg up further as his other hand carefully pawed at his growing arousal slowly.

Bill ran his hand over his mouth and worried his lip, his eyes never moved from the window. Watching the mortal man tease himself slowly, sighing just loud enough but still in a soft and quiet manner. Watching him shift his hips up for more friction against his hand. Watching him pull his legs apart more, displaying himself in a manner that made the demon’s blood run straight to his length, displaying himself and making him just want to snap the tightening thread of control and be the one touching him. To be the one making him sigh out, covering his mouth when in just that split second he forgets about everyone else and only him. But no, no. He couldn’t do that, he wouldn’t do that. He’d drag this out. Drag this out till he had Dipper begging him to be the one touching him and not just his own hands. Drag this out and see just how much he could get out of this long display of teasing foreplay. 

Dipper had enough with the teasing rocks of his hips against his hand, this might have been some sort of show but in the end it was for him. In the end this was really just him getting himself and the demon watching. He hooked his thumbs back into his boxers and brought his legs closed again before tugging the garment down his pale legs, letting it slide off his leg over the edge of the bed. The young adult then wasted no time running his hand up his now free erection. The feeling of skin on skin contact made his breath shake and he trailed his fingertips up and down his length before wrapping his fingers around the base loosely, and then beginning a slow teasing rhythm, never moving his hand up more than half of his need.

Bill’s breath hitched when the man laid completely naked, his free hand laid on his leg and dug into the fabric of his slacks. His other hand removed itself from his mouth and ran through his blonde hair, stopping midway and grabbing a fistful of the locks. Watching Dipper bring his free hand to his mouth and bite down on his knuckle, his hips twitching upwards into his hand as he began to give himself the full friction he wanted. Bill’s hand moved up his leg without much thought, his gaze moving downward with his body twitched at the sudden contact on the bulge in the front of his slacks, clicking his tongue in annoyance at his own body’s reaction to the damn younger man forcing his lust-fueled thoughts into his full attention, playing in key with the way he would stared half-lidded through the window at the demon, his hand on his dripping cock. Bill’s eyes flickered upwards to look through the window, watching the way Dipper’s hand stopped momentarily and he swallowed hard as if he could see him staring predatorily at him. 

The demon’s eyes closed as he swallowed, gripping harder at his bangs while his begrudgingly slipped his other hand into his slacks along with his boxers, a harsh drawn out exhale through his nose as he did so. A sudden hiss of his own name got his attention back to the other, watching how his back arched upwards, his eyes shut tightly, and eyebrows knitted in concentration. Bill let go of his hair and leaned back enough to allow himself to pull his own arousal free from their confines. Tracing a finger around the tip as he watched the window again, his own face flush just a hair over noticeable. He twitched underneath his fingertips at each whispered moan of his name, watching the way the man would bring himself close to the edge before pulling his hand away from his aching need with a whine. The edging quirk made the demon raise an eyebrow but not a truly questioning thought. 

Deciding he had enough of the teasing, Bill was quick to set a rhythm with his hand. Resting his head back and close his eyes as he tried to focus and multiple things at once. The thoughts Dipper was thinking, said man displaying himself through the window, and the demon’s own current actions. Running his thumb harshly over the tip of his cock caused him to whine out and buck his hips up into his hand, opening an eye to stare at through the window again as he pumped himself.

Dipper’s stomach twitched as he halfheartedly scolded himself for teasing so much, teasing his own damn self to the point where he nearly forgot he was the one doing it. Having the control to cross that barrier between the pitting heat in his abdomen and the relief of sweet climax. Bringing his hand back to his aching arousal he quickly set to the short work, bucking his hips up into the sloppy uncaring rhythm he slipped into. It wasn’t long at all before his stomach tightened, his hips arched upwards as he pressing his back into the bed, his toes curling as he came against his stomach with a low whine of the demon’s name on his tongue.

Bill dropped his head back with a whine at the sight of it, the way the man road out his high with shaky mewls before dropping completely limp trying to catch his breath. The demon closed his eyes again and focused on the pressuring heat pooling in him, not pushing his own release back like some. Instead he snorted out a whine and continued his more organized rhythm, albeit the rhythm beginning to lose as he got closer and closer to the barrier. Once that barrier hit Bill didn’t stop to debate on what to do, his toes curling in his shoes as his body tensed. A moan of his own echoing in nothing as he came into his hand. Riding out his climax with a few short pumps before stopping completely, laying half inclined with his head tilted back for a solid few minutes to regain his composer. Once regained he whipped his head up, wide eyed before looking down at his own mess and scowling at the disgusting realization of caving into his own wants and needs. With a few movements and a flick of the wrist Bill was completely composed again, clothes righted and mess cleaned and already set to forgetting about it. 

He stood to grab the clothe acting as a curtain before stopping and looking through the window. Watching the way Dipper had curled his legs up to cover himself a bit, watching how he was staring to the wall on the other side of the room with one arm curled around his stomach and his free hand covering his mouth in thought. The blonde watched and sighed, running a hand through his hair to push it out of his face before covering the window for nothing to be seen. Dipper continued to lay on his side, staring off in what appeared to be thought, however his mind was blank as he laid at the foot of the bed. Sighing tiredly through his nose and closing his eyes he dozed off for a minute or two, ignoring the mess on his stomach, before he felt fingers thread and push back his dark hair followed by a kiss placed at the corner of his eye. Turning a bit was when the weight of Bill set into the bed, laying on his side with his elbow propped up, staring at Dipper without a word. Keeping the silence the younger sighed, a sigh of relief almost, a sigh of relaxation; a sigh of content. Leaning forwards to wrap his arms around the demon’s torso, pulling himself closer to almost bury his face into the other’s front. Without a word, Bill dropped his arm and laid completely on his side, resting his head on his arm as he brought his other to lay gently over the other’s frame, gently running circles over him till he dozed off completely. Carefully he rearranged him so Dipper was laying on the bed the correct way with a blanket over him, instantly wrapping his arms around his pillows and nuzzling into one, Bill chuckled quietly as he watched the way the younger’s face twitched in REM sleep, leaning down and placing another kiss to his cheek before he wandered back to the scapes.  


	4. Clothed Getting Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If i can't get a starring role...

Bill sat in a spare chair that Dipper had pulled up to the desk in the summer room, the mismatched furniture sporting both the demon and the mortal. Dipper sat in Bill’s lap, leaned over a bit on the desk, his head supported by his hand while he scribbled down random notes from on his rough draft. Bill had a small black bound book he was reading held in one hand, holding it open with his thumb and small finger while his other three fingers supported it from the spine.

Dipper had been scribbling down corrections for almost an hour, and that’s not counting the times he would get distracted. The times he would lean back against Bill’s chest and try to peer up and read the text stamped into the pages of the book, realizing it to be in a language he had no idea what it was. The times he would ask Bill if he could tell him what the words said, if the book was interesting, if he could teach him the language. After so many times he had stopped giving a verbal ‘no’ and instead pushed his free hand at Dipper’s back and into the desk, not once looking away from the pages.

“Bill, I’m so bored,” Dipper whined for the umpteenth time already, scribbling small doodles in the corner of the rough draft with a red pen.

“You’re acting like your sister,” the demon didn’t once look away from his book, “And you’ve been complaining about wanting to get this entry perfect and done already, so just sit and work. I’m gonna start ignoring you completely here in a minute if you keep it up.”

Dipper whined at that words that were spoken to him, the pen dropping on the desk with a sound that seemed to echo through the room. He pressed his hands flat against the desk’s surface and pushed himself back to sit up straight again, the action causing him to push his weight into his hips and in result push down just awkwardly enough to give Dipper an idea that made him grin and bite his bottom lip. He moved his position till he was sitting on one of the demon’s thighs, nothing abnormal at all. Leaning on his elbows he brought his hands up and clasping them together in front of his mouth, with barely any real movement he pressed his hips down against Bill’s leg, looking over his shoulder just enough to watch the other’s face. With no reaction Dipper decided to roll his hips down in short slow rotations, leaning forward more on his elbows as he did so. Laughing against the side of his thumb when Bill’s gaze moved from the pages of the book to land on him with a blank and unamused look.

“What are you doing,” the demon spoke just as serious and blankly as his expression.

The brunette simply smiled and laughed again, continuing to shift his hips down, “What? I’m not doing anything.”

“I can hear you, you do know that, right?” Bill sighed, subconsciously shifting his leg in favor of the man grinding against it.

“So? Aren’t you ignoring me?” Dipper smiled and spread his legs a bit to get just a bit more direct friction, “Just, ignore me.”

He dropped his arms down, forearms flush against the desk as he put his weight on his elbows, rolling his hips just a bit more till he heard a loudly breathed sigh from behind. Pushing himself off the desk again he leaned back against Bill’s chest, smiling widely as he hook an arm back to wrap awkwardly around the demon’s neck, his free hand coming up to prod at his face and causing him to sigh annoyed again.

“What?” Dipper breathed through his smiling teeth, “What’s wrong? Am I bothering you?”

“I will leave you here and go do something else.”

“Oh come on~, just ignore me~,” he cooed, putting emphasis on his words as he hung onto the demon’s neck and arch his back outwards while he ground his hips down, his length twitching against the other's leg.

The look on Bill’s face caused him to laugh a single time as he decided to kick it up a notch, with one armed hooked around his neck he ran his other up to grip at blonde hair. Closing his eyes he rocked his hips some more, never going more than a teasingly noticeable pace, purposely whining underneath his breath with each roll of his hips. An involuntary squeak passed his lips when he heard the book get dropped loudly on the desk, his eyes snapping open at the sudden sound and jumping a bit. He was about to go back to his whining when in the split second after the book was tossed aside he felt the demon’s hands come up and grab his hips.

He was about to question when he got his reply beforehand, “Alright, enough of this, I told you-“

“No!” Dipper’s hands flew down to grab at Bill’s wrists in hopes to get him to stop and listen to him, “Okay, okay! I’ll cut it out! I was just messing with you, alright! I’ll get back to this entry, just don’t leave.”

Bill looked down at him with a narrowed gaze before his grip loosened and removed completely, reaching for his book again and flipping the pages. Dipper sighed, whether in defeat or relief he wasn’t too sure, moving off of the other’s leg and sitting once again between them. Leaning forwards and grabbing his pen he began reading through the sentences he had scribbled down on the loose-leaf page, adding red inked arrows here and there as his mind quickly began to zone out again. Biting his lip and bringing his hand to cover his mouth when he noticed his annoyance backfiring on himself, holding the pen tightly as he pressed his legs tightly together a few times. Trying to take a quiet breath through his nose he rubbed his legs together, his hips moving forwards in attempt of relief.

It wasn’t long before Bill noticed the fidgeting man in his lap, “Okay, what now-“

“I’m sorry...”

It took him a moment, realizing exactly what Dipper was apologizing for when he looked over his shoulder with a nervous smile and an already flushed face, sighing aloud to himself “Oh my god…”

“I didn’t think I’d get excited that quickly,” the human laughed a bit, “just give me a minute okay…?”

The demon laughed, unable to help it as he tossed his book this time gently on the desk, “Serves you right for doing that though. Alright, I guess this is your break then.”

Before Dipper could question he felt hands on his hips again, pulling him up till he got the idea and moved to sit back on Bill’s thigh. Bill pressed his foot flat against the floor and pushed the chair out a few inches, then raising his leg up a bit for the other in his lap. The faint movement was enough to make Dipper squirm, immediately trying to rub his legs together awkwardly despite the position. His breath hitched when Bill bumped his leg up suddenly, looking over his shoulder to try and glare at him, not looking very threatening in his current state. Sighing through his nose he closed his eyes and leaned forwards to rest on his elbows against the desk. Taking in a breath he gave an experimental roll of his hips, unlike before which was purely to pester the demon this time it was for him, and the thought of what exactly he was doing in a serious mannerism made him feel nervous and shy.

“Come on kid, just a few minutes you were all for this, what happened,” Bill questioned fully aware of the answer, enjoying how the younger’s plan had completely backfired and flipped the script on him.

Dipper snorted a huff of annoyance instead of answering him, simply pushing his weight on his arms and pushing himself back. A soft whine fell from his lips as he stopped the friction, laying with his back arched downwards and hips back, a position that allowed him more contact. And with the layers of clothing he’d take what he could. He sat there for a moment to gather the confidence he needed to grind his hips again, repositioning his hands to grip at the edge of the desk while he began to set a pace of rolling his hips against the demon’s thigh. Dipper closed his eyes as he breathed through parted lips, focusing on the pleasant friction as he’d lean to the side every now and again to get more of a pleasurable angle. Bill decided to grip at the human’s hips, smiling widely to himself when he felt him jump, giving him some sort of relief and not digging his nails like he usually would into his bone. Instead he picked up the rhythm already set and tugged his hips more, forcing them back and down a bit harder, enjoying the way Dipper’s breath hitched and shook. His own breath hitched momentarily when Dipper turned his head a bit to say something, instead the words caught on his tongue as he looked over his shoulder to stare at the demon through his lashes, a deep pink hue blending into his facial features. Bill stared at him for a moment, feeling the heat in his face ignite at how the human looked, pupils blown to the point where he forgot what color his irises were.

Dipper’s nails gripped the desk harder as he felt himself get closer and closer, dropping his head a bit before he let go of the desk with one hand, leaning against the surface again while his free hand came up and tangled in the front of his hair. He closed his eyes tightly trying to keep his hips from suddenly twitching forwards at random to no avail, feeling more embarrassed now over how he couldn’t seem to keep his own body in check rather than the whole situation. He hadn’t expected his limit to come as quick as it did, not able to fully tell the demon besides a choked on words gasp as his hips jerked forwards again, grinding harsh against the other’s thigh as his back arched back and his legs tried to push together. His body trembling as he whined through a tightened jaw, cumming against the other and in his own jeans.

Bill simply stopped his pulling and brought a hand from its place on his hip to run up and down Dipper’s spine, waiting for him to relax beneath his fingertips. Once he did he leaned against the desk again, his head cradled in his arms as he swallowed, looking back at Bill with still heavy breathing.

 


	5. Blow Jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna be a virgin pure, a 21st century whore

Dipper cradled his head in his arms, staring behind at the demon for a few minutes till his breathing was relaxed, all while never taking his off of the other. Bill had been running his hand up and down Dipper’s spine the entire time in a soothingly comforting manner, from the base of his neck down to the curve of his back, emphasized by his current position. Slowly the human pushed himself up and carefully maneuvered himself around to sit facing Bill, ignoring the uncomfortable current status of his jeans.

Bill was about to speak when Dipper lazily wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed their lips together in a moment’s kiss. It was the older man who pulled away and broke the kiss to look down at the one in his lap, “You should get back to work now.”

“But,” Dipper whined halfheartedly and shifted his hips against Bill’s lap gently, earning a reaction of said demon closing his eyes and momentarily hold his breath, “It wasn’t much of a break, come on, just a little bit more?”

He was about to say something before getting cut off a second time by Dipper pressing up completely against him, chest to chest, “If not that, then, well, I had my break, what about yours?”

The demon sighed through a smile, lulling his head back, “You were planning this out, weren’t you. Perhaps I don’t give you as much credit as I should.”

“Hmmm, not really actually,” Dipper admitted, pressing his lips against the other’s exposed neck and placing a few kisses against the dark tan skin, licking against his Adam’s Apple when he spoke.

“Sometimes I really dislike how the human anatomy works, the chemicals and reactions,” The demon laughed and pulled his head back up to look at the man in his lap, who in turn was staring up at him.

“Yeah, but it’s sorta my fault, let me take care of it,” Dipper pulled back a bit, one leg slipping off the chair completely as he stared up at Bill, “I’ll get back to work after, I promise.”

“Promises, promises,” Bill rolled his eyes, but his smile remained on his face as he watched Dipper slink completely off the chair and onto the floor, looking up at him.

“Promise,” the brunette whispered while he knelt on the wooden floor in front of the chair in in turn Bill, still staring up at him through his lashes and waiting for an answer to his offer.

Bill sighed and rolled his eyes, not an answer really, but Dipper took it as not a no too, still waiting for some kind of answer. When all he got was the demon’s hand rest on his head and brush through his dark hair, pushing his bangs out of his face, he took that as what it always meant in situations like this. Taking the greenlight to go he sat up on his knees and wasted no time undoing the metal clasp of the demon’s belt, allowing himself to leave teasing touches over the tent in his pants as he pulled them down enough for him to pull the other’s semi-hard length out of his slacks.

Dipper laid his head lazily on against Bill’s knee while he relaxed a bit, curling on arm under and around his knee while he brought his free hand up to slowly pump his cock, making the demon’s breath catch in his throat as he carefully squeezed the base before slowly moving upwards and running his thumb a bit at the sensitive underside at the tip. Bill took to gripping the sides of the chair, closing his eyes tightly at the teasing touches of the other’s, the pink tint bleeding at his features caused more by the embarrassment of squirming beneath Dipper’s touch than anything else. 

He opened his eyes again when he felt the other move followed by the familiar warmth of his mouth on his now full arousal, laughing a bit, “Y-you know, that’s a good look for you… On your knees… Like this…”

His voice drowned out into nothing when Dipper’s eyes flickered up and met his, the younger lazily sucking at the head of his cock causing him to look off to the side. Bill brought his arm up, elbow digging into the armrest while he pressed his mouth into his palm. Dipper simply closed his eyes, pulling back to run his tongue along the length of the demon’s cock, curling around before moving back and swirling his tongue around the tip. Taking him back into his mouth he hummed lowly, digging his fingertips into the other’s legs while he took more of him in. He was only able to comfortably take in almost half of the length till he pulled back completely, choking a bit, only ever doing this once or twice before. He swallowed out of embarrassment, jumping slightly when he felt a hand in his hair.

“You don’t have to do this, you know that right?” Bill’s voice was soft and comforting, his golden gaze downward on him that made him want to just curl up underneath the desk.

“I can do this,” Dipper’s voice was defensive, pushing the hand in his hair away he moved forwards again, licking his lips before he slowly took the demon back into his mouth.

Said demon sighed, leaning back in the chair, “Don’t push yourself…”

Dipper rolled his eyes, focusing more on what he was doing rather than spitting a witty retort. His dark eyes slide closed again, taking more of the demon’s cock into his mouth, slower than before and this time instead of worrying about how much he could fit in he decided to swirl his tongue as best he could. Bill sighed heavily, out of habit he brought his hand back to tangle in brunette hair, however keeping himself in check and resist the urge just to pull Dipper down and take more of him into his mouth or buck his hips. No, he couldn’t do that, not now at least, poor kid needed far more experience before he could. For now he’d let the younger man have control, do things at his own pace. His own pace of swirling his tongue around his length, moving his hand to pump at what he couldn’t fit in his mouth, working in a novice rhythm as he hummed. Those humming vibrations shot their way through Bill, moving up his spine and forcing the coil tighter in his stomach. Dipper dug his fingers on his free hand into the man’s leg while he bobbed his head as best he could, feeling the finger’s in his air tighten but never tugging him.

“Shi-t, Pin-Dipper,” Bill hissed through his teeth, shifting his hips upwards, “-close, very close…”

Dipper simply hummed in response, causing a sharp inhale come from above him. He worked his mouth as best he could along with his hand, dragging his thumbnail as gently as he could as he pulled back till he had just the tip in his mouth, sucking hard and wrapping his tongue as best he could.

“Fuckf-“ the rest of Bill’s words were cut out into a gasped moan as he came, pulling his hand away from the younger’s hair and balling it in the air. His eyes shutting tightly.

Dipper had expected it but even still he almost instantly recoiled the moment he tasted the other’s cum hit his mouth, coughing a fit and trying to catch some sort of breath. At the sound Bill looked down, biting his lip in a faint guilt as he watched the other. Dipper spat what was in his mouth out onto the floor before running has hand over his mouth, his face red due to a mixture of reasons. Carefully looking up at Bill who carefully pulled him off the ground and into his lap.

“S-sorry… Sorry, i-“

Bill cut him off with a kiss, pulling back with a smile, “You did well, you’re getting better.”

He snorted a bit but smiled nonetheless, leaning forwards to rest his head against the demon’s shoulder, “I’m tired…”

“But you still have your entry to work on.”

“Please,” Dipper whined, “Just a short nap and I’ll work on it, please?”

Bill rolled his eyes dramatically and sighed, clicking his tongue against his teeth as he ran his fingertips up Dipper’s spine, “Alright, I  _ guess  _ you can…”


	6. Half Naked, Half Dressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glittering fountains, misspent youth

Dipper and Bill sat piled atop on another on the recliner, a quiet day turned evening turned night of the house all to themselves. You’d think it’d be more thrilling, whether rumpus shenanigans, alone time they couldn’t quite achieve with others around, wandering around the woods, or just weird otherworldly stuff Dipper only dared mess with when the demon was around. Instead the two had spent their entire day lazily draped over each other watching some so-called paranormal documentary that had been on back to back airings all day. Neither of them wanting to get up when the light had faded away, leaving them only illuminated by the glowing screen of the tv.  

The episode’s ending credits started rolling over the bottom of the screen while the victim of some sort of spiritual terror was still talking, Dipper moving to bury his face into the sweater Bill was wearing as he stretched as best he could on the chair, “what time is it?”

Bill groaned, not wanting to get up or even move, casting his gaze upwards on the wall to look at the clock, “Almost eleven, why?”

“Did we really just spend six hours watching some woman claim to be terrorized by an evil tree,” It wasn’t truly a question, but it was spoken as if it were. Dipper leaned against the other for a moment more before sitting up.

“Hmmmn yup!” Bill moved himself to sit up as well, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist and pulling him closer, “When are the others supposed to come back?”

“I don’t know, sometime tomorrow or something,” he allowed himself to be pulled closer to him, watching the way the demon leisurely licked at his lips and stare up at him.

“And we wasted the majority of the day watching some godawful show,” Bill spoke as he pulled the other into his lap.

“You’re the one who lost the remote.”

“Kid, come on I’m trynna do something now that I realize how much time we wasted,” Bill spoke, ignoring the snicker from Dipper, “The moment I heard that the damn cock-block trio was leaving I had already made plans for some fun, and then you roped me into this damn show, that’s not even good mind you, and now I gotta make up for lost time. And I’d prefer not to waste anymore.”

Dipper laughed, resting his forearms on Bill’s shoulders and interlocking his fingers behind said man’s neck, “Well Bill, good to know what comes through your mind fast. You’re so good at setting the mood.”

“Is there ever really a mood though?” The demon leaned back in the chair, “Fuck the mood! Besides, come on Pine Tree, I know the thought has crossed your mind on more than one occasion today.”

Dipper hummed in response, a blank note that was neither a yes or a no, causing Bill to unwrap one of his arms and bring his hand up to poke at the younger’s face as he spoke with a childish smile, “Come on, come on~~, come~ on~, you’ve thought about it, you can’t even deny it because I always know what’s going on in that head of yours, even right now~.”

The younger man unwound his hands and pushed the demon’s away from his face, trying to pull his lips straight to hide a smile, struggling a small amount, “Alright, well let’s say that I have been thinking about it, and I was onboard with it-“

His words were cut short when Bill began to push him back, off the recliner entirely and cause him to land on the floor with a shocked expression. Before the younger could scold the demon, said demon was already sliding off the chair after him, climbing on top of him with a wide toothy grin.

“Right here…?” Dipper looked at Bill with wide curious eyes as he was pushed back onto his elbows.

“Yeah, I told you I didn’t wanna waste any more time.”

“But the windows are open, an-“

He was shushed by a chaste kiss, the demon pulling back and staring at him with a reassuring smile, “Nobody is going to come around here at night, and we’re a good ways away from anyone. Besides, if anyone does start coming by I’ll know.”

Dipper laid in thought for a moment before looking back at the man on top of him, nodding and whispering an ‘alright’. Bill’s smile widened as he giggled a bit, leaning forwards and stretching his arm to hold down the volume button on the tv. Dipper wrapped his arms around his neck again and pulled him down into an off kiss, his lips pressed against the corner of Bill’s. Bill smiled, bracing his weight on one arm as he brought his free hand to hold and turn the other’s jaw, correcting the kiss happily. It wasn’t long till the kiss went from the simple light kisses, to parted lips and them eagerly set to tasting one another as if they hadn’t in ages. Dipper didn’t put up a fight when Bill took dominance over the kiss, allowing him to tilt his head back and force his mouth open even more for his long tongue to lap at. The demon had taken to completely laying on him while he himself hooked one leg lazily over him, his other leg stretched outwards to the side. It was only when he felt as if Bill was trying to quite literally shove his tongue down his throat that he pulled away, turning his head to the side to take in a deep breath between saliva slick lips. Bill licked his own lips, staring at the man underneath him with hungry eyes before tilting his head more to the side, leaning down and latching his lips against the pale skin at the underside of his jaw. 

The brunette sighed happily, threading a hand through blonde hair and pulling him closer with every kiss and flick of his tongue. His other hand had taken to slipping underneath the knitted hem of the sweater Bill wore, finding the warm skin underneath and running his palm flat against it, stretching his fingers out before curling them to dig his nails into the skin. Bill hummed in approval against Dipper’s throat followed by letting his teeth come out to play along with his kisses. With no sort of buildup or warning he dug his blunt pointed teeth into his flesh, causing the man to choke out a surprised gasp turned whine. Dipper’s hands tightened at the sensation of gentle roughness, pulling the demon closer with both hands and his leg hooked around him. Bill’s kisses turned into nips and harsh sucks as he marked the human’s throat with dark hickeys in various shades of red, some bordering on purple depending on how close they were to the more sensitive spot on his neck. 

Dipper pulled his hands away to push at Bill’s shoulders, turning his head to look at him when said man pulled away just enough to look at him with curious golden eyes, “Change me positions?”

Bill hummed a laugh and nodded at the quiet soft tone of the other’s voice, sitting back on his heels before rearranging them so Dipper was straddling his lap, the younger’s scrawny legs resting on his knees on either side of him. Licking his lips the otherworldly leaned back on his hands, watching every move every fidget Dipper made as he carefully slipped his hands underneath his pale off-white sweater. He pulled the knitted yarn up the demon’s torso till he stopped at his collar bone, looking at him in a silent command for him to lift his arms up. When he did so Dipper pulled the sweater completely off, throwing it carelessly behind him and out of the way.

“Hey, careful there, I like that sweater,” Bill smiled cheekily, enjoying the way Dipper’s face flushed slightly when he became just how aware Bill was paying attention to every small thing he did.

Dipper rolled his eyes as he scooted closer in Bill’s lap, carefully running his hand against his neck while he leaned to place a first kiss to the junction of his shoulder and neck on the other side. Bill hummed with a smile, letting his eyes slip closed as he tilted his head. Dipper wasted no time after that first kiss to sink his own teeth into him, still growing in confidence each time he did this, sucking as best he could with his teeth still pressed into flesh. It was a harder bite than any of the ones Bill had given Dipper so far, but definitely not the hardest to come. It was enough to get Bill to happily gasp as the pain whipped through his nerves. Dipper dug his nails into the other’s shoulder, ghosting his lips across his skin before biting down at random. The demon gasped as those teeth bit down on a particularly sensitive patch at his neck, causing the pain to shoot down his spine and buck his hips upwards. Dipper pulled back a bit to look up at the demon, licking his lips before placing a kiss at his jaw and moving to sit back on Bill’s thighs.

“You’re disgusting, you know that, right?” Dipper asked, he shifted his hips against Bill’s just enough for a reaction before moving back again, all while avoiding eye contact. Damn eye contact, Dipper could build up all the confidence in the world to be assertive, teasing, in control, but the moment his eyes locked with those glowing ones he was reminded just who was dealing with, the confidence getting washed away with embarrassment and nervousness.

Bill hummed a laugh that turned into a low chuckle, reach to wrap an arm around Dipper’s waist and pull him back close, chest to chest as he grabbed his jaw again and ran his thumb over reddened lips, “Yeah, I guess I am, but I blame human influences truthfully.”

Dipper bit his tongue at the closeness, still avoiding eye contact by looking off the side. Bill’s around him tightened as he pressed a kiss to his neck, “Pine Tree, look at me?”

No response, in fact the human turned his head further away from him, “Dipper…”

Still no response. He could feel him swallow as he licked up his neck softly, whispering in a low tone, “Kitten… Look at me, please?”

Dipper huffed in annoyance but turned his attention to the demon, closing his eyes as Bill leaned back with a smile, opening his eyes slowly before sighing, “Why do… Why do you always do this…?”

“Hmmm, I don’t know,” Bill smiled and brushed the bangs out of the brunette’s face, “Perhaps I just enjoy seeing you all nervous, fidgeting. I find it cute.”

“You just like to mock me, watch me and laugh… I hate it when you stare…”

“You’ll get used to it, you’ll get used to it and be able to do whatever you want without wanting to hide or break confidence,” Dipper stared at him, watching how he smiled playfully but comforting. Before Bill said anything else Dipper pushed back again, the demon deciding to lean back on his hands once more.

He watched the way the human trailed his fingertips down the center of his stomach, his own muscles twitching slightly at the faint contact. He watched the way he bit the inside of his lip in an obvious manner as he swallowed. Dipper carefully tugged experimentally at the shorts Bill was wearing, looking up at him through his lashes. When he saw no form of protest and only that smile he turned his attention to unbuttoning and unzipping the front of the shorts, he swallowed once again as he pulled the demon’s cock from the confines of his only current clothing, pushing the shorts just enough for him to work. Bill sighed through his nose at both the cool air and the warm hand on his growing arousal. He fell back on his elbows as he watched Dipper carefully wrap his fingers around the base of his cock before starting a slow steady pace, squeezing lightly every now and again or running his nail gently along the underside. The demon did his best to keep his breathing steady, but even still it would come out in harsh slow exhales when Dipper began to move his hand a little bit faster, twisting his hand slightly and causing Bill to hiss through his teeth.

Just as Bill was getting completely lost in the other’s actions, he pulled his hand away, causing Bill to whip his head up haven’t even realizing he dropped it back, “Why did you stop?”

He didn’t get an answer, instead he saw Dipper sitting up on his knees and tug down his jeans and boxers, pushing them down his thighs before sitting back to kick them completely off. Once the clothing was off he straddled Bill’s hips again, nervously swallowing he carefully ground his own erection against Bill’s. The two gasps at the new contact, Bill letting his head fall back as Dipper closed his eyes. Dipper planted his hands on either side of the demon underneath him, trying to get a better angle as he continued to roll his hips against his.

“Th-this is new, heh,” Bill spoke with a breathed laugh, his arms shaking till he laid against the floor completely, “Wha-at made you decide to, to try this?”

“No,  _ real _ ,” Dipper pushed his hips in a slow but harsh manner, getting Bill to moan quietly, “-reason, just wanted to try something o-out…”

The demon didn’t reply, instead he laid focusing on the other’s movements. Dipper’s hands ached painfully, causing him to sit back on the man’s thighs, said man sat up just enough to see what the other had up his sleeve. Unsurely he stared up at Bill before looking back down, taking both his and his own cock in hand as best he could, pressing his hips a bit as he carefully brought his hand up In a single movement, eyes darting back to the demon. Bill pulled himself up, wrapping and arm around Dipper as he moved himself to lean his back against the chair. Letting go of him he placed his hand on his hip while his free hand moved to wrap around Dipper’s, helping him as he set a simple rhythm. Dipper’s hips pressed against the other’s as his hand was guided with his, a simple manner with no real tricks or anything more than the simple upwards stroking, it was still enough to get both of them whining, breathing through parted lips before Dipper pushed forwards and connected them in a sloppy kiss. A kiss Bill was more than happy to accept, his fingertips digging into the other’s hip as he opened his mouth for the other, his precum slick hand tightening over the other’s as the pace with quickened. Dipper sighed heavily through his nose as he brought his free hand to wrap around Bill’s neck, pulling him closer as he ran his tongue over the demon’s rigid teeth before moving on to taste the rest of him that he could reach. 

Dipper’s hand tangled in blonde hair tightened, arching his hips forwards as he felt his stomach tightening, moving his hand as much as he could with Bill’s wrapped around it. He exhaled as best he could, whining loudly into the kiss as he came in both of their hands. Pulling away with a heavy gasp, saliva dripping from his lips, he rode out his high as Bill came close after him, tipping his head back against the recliner and moaning lowly as he did so.

Dipper slumped against Bill, breathing heavily as he did so, closing his eyes as drifting off before Bill broke the silence, “Alright, what the almighty fuck.”

He leaned back, before asking he saw the demon pointing to the tv with a distraught offended look on his face. Looking over his shoulder he saw on the muted screen some horrid SGI rendering of what appeared to be some sort of hellish demon hound. Dipper snickered as he placed a kiss to the demon’s face, listening to what he had to say, “Now that’s just plain rude, they look nothing like that. Pine Tree, you’ve seen them before, they look nothing like that!”

“Hmmmn, they don’t, they’re far less undead looking, they’re not zombies,” Dipper nuzzled back into the demon’s neck, adding hums of agreement when he complained but never truly paying attention to what he was going on about till he fell asleep in Bill’s lap.

 


	7. Fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God's dead, but baby I said, "that's alright with me."

The spare chair was jammed underneath the door handle in case anyone decided to come back home early, a form of no true comfort and privacy between the demon and human. Bill had Dipper underneath him, straddling the younger and cupping his face with one hand as he fumbled with his own belt with the other after Dipper had helped him undo the metal clasp. The demon let go of his face and pushed him back against the bed with a lick of his smiling lips, his glowing gaze burning through him as he completely removed his belt.

“Take off your shirt,” And Dipper did just that, not wasting a single moment as he pulled the thin fabric of his t-shirt over his head and off to the side. He barely had any time before Bill gathered both his wrists and was guiding him back higher on the bed, “Lay back, ‘kay?”

“Bill what are you,” his voice was cut off when he watched the crawl up higher on him and lean over to pull his wrists over the edge of bed opposite of the wall, almost completely laying on him as he looped the belt around the bedpost along with his thin wrists, “What are you doing?”

“Don’t worry, but if you want I’ll stop, want me to?” Bill pulled the leather through the metal clasp but didn’t secure it, looking down as best he could at the other for some sort of answer, when he got nothing, not a no or any he simply hummed and poked the small bit of metal through a slot he had made ages ago in the belt for just these situations.

He crawled back to straddle the youngers hips, looking at him with a faintly prideful smile. Dipper looked up at him after looking above him and tugging at the makeshift restraints. It’s like this was really  _ new,  _ but the couple of times he’s been bound he at least had some sort of warning beforehand. Bill soothingly ran his hands down Dipper’s arms, no nails no harsh grips, just a comforting touch that trailed his arms and soon down to his sides. The warm touches already sent chills up his spine, shakily taking a breath as he watched the demon smile and continue to lazily look him up and down. Bill carefully traced circles on the flesh covering the man’s lower ribs as he leaned down to kiss him, a boarding on rough action but still mild. He chuckled into the kiss when Dipper moved to wrap his arms around his neck, whining at the momentarily forgotten bindings. Instead the demon moved so he could hook his hands underneath the man under him legs and guide them to wrap around his waist. Which he happily did as he was guided, sighing into the kiss and pulling his legs tighter to pull the demon closer. 

Bill pulled away from the kiss and earned a loud whine from Dipper, whom wasn’t quite down with it and tried to move up to connect their lips again. The older man laughed lowly, holding the other’s face to tilt his head before he placed a sweet kiss to the corner of his jaw. He moved down his neck with a short trail of gentle kisses before reaching the sensitive spot, pressing his tongue flat against the patch before adding pressure to it, his lips twitching against the flesh as he then latched onto his neck. Dipper’s fists balled up above him while he shut his eyes tightly, feeling the demon roll his tongue against the spot on his neck along with the harsh sucking, making sure to leave a mark for later. He sighed heavily when Bill’s lips trailed somewhere else, but not straying far from the previous spot, placing another gentle kiss before sinking his teeth into the tender skin. Dipper’s body twitched at the sudden roughness in contrast to the previous actions, gasping quietly as the demon dragged his teeth across his Adam’s apple.

Before moving back farther on the bed Bill gave a sudden roll of his hips against Dipper’s, getting the man under him to tighten his legs around him again and shift his own hips upwards against his in an attempt to get him to repeat the action. Feeling charitable Bill did, this time leaning up on his hands as he did so, enjoying the faint friction he got a few more times before sitting back on his heels. Dipper whining at the loss, “all in due time dear.”

He wasted no time laying back down, placing a kiss in the middle of Dipper’s chest before running his tongue upwards. His hands were placed on either side of his ribcage before he ran both of his thumbs over Dipper’s nipples, hearing the sharp intake of breath as he dragged his nails down the sensitive flesh and smiling against the warm skin over a racing heartbeat. Dipper’s back arched upwards as Bill replaced one of his hands with his mouth, smiling at the quiet sounds the other made as he gently bit down. His hands trailed down his exposed stomach, muscles twitching beneath his fingers which made his smile grow. The demon pressed his hand flat against Dipper’s side while his other slipped underneath the hem of his shorts, an audible swallow from the man under him as he did so. With not much room to work with Dipper’s hips arching upwards, flush against his stomach and now hand, he worked as best he could palming him through his boxer’s as the younger sighed heavily and awkwardly rocked his hips against his touch. Bill had moved his mouth to work elsewhere on the other’s chest, placing gentle nips against his ribs accented with random hickeys much darker than those at his neck.

Bill pulled away along with both of his hands, receiving a loud whine and a halfhearted glare from Dipper, “Relax, I have some plans today for you, Kitten.”

His whine was cut off into a groan at the pet name, trying to hide his face in the side of his arm as he heard the demon laugh to himself. Bill tugged off the rest of the man’s clothing before tossing them so the side without care. Looking up the now naked man laying against the bed and running his hands gently down his hips and legs before leaning down to place a kiss to the side of his face. Dipper quickly turned in hopes to catch him for a real kiss but to no avail.

“Patience,” spoke the demon as he pulled away, Dipper huffing at his calm words.

Bill stood up from the bed, the bound man instantly crossing his legs together, shifting as best he could for some sort of contact. The demon laughed as he got on the floor, reaching his long arms underneath the bed and feeling at random for what he was looking for. Questioning in his mind why exactly they had thrown it underneath the bed nights before. Grabbing the small bag and retrieving what he was looking for he climbed back onto the bed, tossing the bottle next to him as he took hold of Dipper’s legs and moved them apart so he could sit between them. He hummed some tune to himself with a smile, Dipper watching him with his dark eyes as he rubbed circles on his hips before reaching for the bottle. Opening the cap and pouring the slick substance onto three of his fingers before capping it closed again, tossing it to the side. With his free hand he pushed one of Dipper’s legs, pressing one finger against him but not enough to actually push inside of him, smiling widely as the younger tried to shift his hips back.

“Dammit Bill,” he whined when said demon’s free hand pressed down against his hips, holding them still, “Come on…”

“What’s the magic word?”

His eyes narrowed as Bill’s smile widened, huffing in annoyance but still hooked one of his legs around him, trying to pull him closer, “Come on…”

“Come on, you can say it, for me?”

He closed his eyes and turned his head away, humming loudly in thought, “Hmmmmmmmmnn-“ 

Bill’s smile widened as he waited for the word to leave him, “come on~!”

“-nnnCerberus.”

The demon’s face dropped and stared blankly at the other, who was holding back a laugh of his own, “That makes no sense and has nothing to do with what we’re doing. That’s not even a magical word.”

“Well I don’t know what word you want me to say,” Dipper bit the inside of his mouth to force himself to stop smiling, playing a blank face.

“Don’t be smart,” he pulled his hand away and sat back on his heels, a bored expression on his face, “You know, if I can say it, then I know that you are more than capable of saying it too.”

Dipper rolled his eyes, biting his cheek before groaning, “Ugh! Fine, please, there happy?”

The demon moved his hand back, slowly pushing one finger inside of the other, a faint smile on his face, “Hmmm, not quite, but we’ll get to that in just a bit.”

Before Dipper could question what exactly he had meant by his words, the other roughly pushed his digit against the nerves inside of him, getting him to hiss in a breath between his teeth before Bill pulled back. Wriggling his finger around till he could easily slip a second, slowly moving and hooking them, but never pushing more in than the second knuckle at most. It lasted several moments before Dipper spoke up about it.

“What are you doing,” he tried to sit up but was reminded of the belt holding his wrists in place.

Bill hummed. Pushing just enough to barely brush against the spot before pulling away, leaving Dipper to push his hips back again, “Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Exactly,” he smiled more, pressing his hand harder against Dipper’s hips and getting him to gasp quietly at the action when he dug his nails into the flesh, “Nothing at all. Not until I get what I want.”

Dipper’s eyes widened before he stared in annoyed confusion, “And what is it that you want?”

“It’s simple,” he pulled his fingers almost completely out before barely back in, “All I want is to see you beg.”

“Absolutely not,” Dipper shot it down instantly, head falling back and staring blankly at the ceiling.

The demon simply smiled and whispered to himself, “We’ll see…”

He ghosted his fingers over his nerves again, getting Dipper’s breath to hitch in his throat. He added a third to finger and set an agonizingly slow pace, curling his fingers everywhere but where the younger wanted, never pushing too far and tightening his hold on his hips whenever Dipper would try and raise them. Bill had taken to hum a slow tune to himself, the melody reminding Dipper of one of the old tango records he’d play, looking up at him through the corner of his eye to see that he had closed his eyes, a smile on his face. He seemed to be in his own little world aside from paying keen attention to what he was doing and the movement of the bound man. His hand digging into his hip lightened up to run down flat against the junction of leg and torso, twisting his hand to trail his fingertips over the soft sensitive skin of his inner thigh before moving back so he could trace circles with his thumb. Dipper subconsciously stretched his leg further for him, eyes sliding closed as he sighed happily at the soft touches, only to be reminded of what else was happening by one curl of the demon’s fingers closer to his nerves, pushing his hips back only to have said demon’s finger’s pull back, whining louder than what he would have liked, the heat pooling in his stomach becoming more prominent to his awareness with every tease

Bill sung the lyrics momentarily, the foreign language hitting Dipper’s ears caused him to somehow relax more, though he didn’t understand them a single bit. Swallowing and pushing his face into his arm again he whispered in a barely audible voice, “Please….”

Bill opened his eyes a bit, looking up to see the other’s eyes closed tightly, his face flushed and pressed into his arm. He pulled his hand away from his leg and leaned back on it, rewarding the other with an upward curl that brushed gently over his sensitive nerves, “Please what?”

Dipper groaned a whine, tightening his jaw in embarrassment and gave no answer. Bill simply continued to smile and closed his eyes again, returning to his humming as he now avoided the one place Dipper wanted his fingers to touch completely. Instead he added a fourth finger, causing the younger to take in a deep breath and sigh heavily through his nose, twisting his hips up and whining again when Bill pulled his fingers back almost completely.

“Please,” he spoke through his teeth while he balled his fists up tightly, his voice was still quiet but got Bill’s attention, “please…”

Bill sat back up, grabbing the other’s leg again as he pushed his fingers a little deeper, his nails dug into the flesh of his thigh when he pushed his hips back, “Keep them still or I’ll stop.”

Dipper whined but did what he was warned, keeping his hips still against the bed. Biting at his lip as he whispered another plea. Every whispered breath was rewarded with a faint brush of fingers against his sweet spot, getting him to whisper more and more each time. A smile tugged at his lips without either of them taking notice, Dipper enjoying himself more than he’d care to realize over the teasing touches. His voice grew louder and pleas more liberal as the minutes ticked by, a mixture of whines and soft moans falling from his lips between the pleas, getting caught up in it all.

“Please~, I’m close, pleasepleaseplease mas-,” his eyes widened in horror as he caught himself midsentence, his face dropping even more when Bill’s fingers stopped as he stared up with wide eyes himself, Dipper struggled to save himself as his voice died back down into a whisper “-ssssscccCipher…”

He closed his eyes tightly in embarrassment when he heard Bill’s muffled laughter slip and echo through the room, “Well~, Pine Tree, what an interesting thing to call me. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you refer to me by my last name.”

His face was flushed a dark red as he sunk back at the teasing tone in the other’s voice, deciding to try his best and ignore him, he pushed his hips backwards and ignored the comment, “Come on…”

Bill’s free hand dug into the other’s hip and held him in place as he leaned forwards with a wry smile on his face, “Come on Pine Tree, I think I heard you say something before it though, wanna enlighten me with what~?”

“Come on! Bill, I don’t wanna answer questions right now, let it go and go back to what you were doing,” Dipper tugged on the belt wanting to pull the other’s hand from his hip already, “Please, I’m close just come on….”

“Maybe, okay, I will if you can answer-“Dipper gave him a dirty look,”-tell me, something.”

“what…”

Bill leaned over him and smiled, his teeth showing proudly before nipping playfully at Dipper’s ear, getting him to close his eyes again and take in a shaky breath. The demon spoke in a low voice, “Tell me… what does Kitten want his master to do?”

If he could Dipper would have shoved the other away right then, furiously glaring at him, “I hate you so much!”

“That’s not an answer~,” Bill teased, causing the other to roll his hazel eyes in annoyance.

“I don’t care, you ruined the mood…” 

“Aw, don’t say that,” the demon whined, staring down at the other, who looked as though if his hands were bound above his head he would be crossing them over his chest, “alright, alright enough teasing, okay? We’ll put a pin in that!”

“We’re not talking about it…” Dipper whispered but turned to look at the demon anyway.

Bill simply gave the look of “we’ll see, and by that we’re going to talk about it” before he removed his hand from the other’s hip and brought it up to slip between the mattress and the back of his head, pulling him upwards into a kiss that Dipper happily accepted. The demon began to move his fingers again, this time pushing them completely against his nerves, wasting no more time with teasing. Dipper’s moan was muffled in the kiss as he wrapped his leg around Bill as best he could. Bill’s hand moved again, reaching over the edge and fumble with the metal clasp of the belt, loosening it and pulling one of Dipper’s hands free. Once his hands were free he quickly wrapped an arm around the blonde’s neck before tangle his fingers in his hair, pulling him more into the kiss. Dipper rolled his hips back against the other’s fingers, whining into the kiss nearly every time. It wasn’t much longer till Dipper held onto Bill tightly, moaning into the kiss as he came against his stomach, riding out his high as Bill’s fingers abused the nerves.

The demon removed his fingers and rolled onto his back, Dipper laying slightly on top of him, allowing him to catch his breath for a few minutes before he ran his fingers through his dark hair, brushing it out of his face with a wide smile. Dipper gave him a questioning look before he was answered, “So… Master, huh?”


	8. Hands And Knees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With you there's only love, with you there's only love

Bill sat on Dipper’s bed that was currently occupied with both him and the suitcase the younger had brought with him from California when summer had started a couple months prior. The demon had long stopped helping him and instead sat with his back against the wall as he flipped through some old comic he had found in the attic belonging to most likely Stanley. Dipper was going back and forth from the closet to the suitcase, folding his clothes and placing them neatly in the case.

“I could have sworn I had more clothes,” Dipper mumbled to himself as he folded up one of his t-shirts that was adorn with some band him and Wendy had gone to see a few summers back, “Bill have you been stealing my clothes again?”

“Probably,” the demon hummed lazily, not paying too much attention to what it was Dipper was talking about, more focused on what exactly it was Harley Quinn was doing on the full-colored page.

“Would you stop it! I need my clothes and you don’t even wear mine! How about I just steal yours!”

“Go ahead, I don’t mind,” Dipper’s eyes narrowed, taking the shirt he had been holding and balling it up before throwing it at Bill, “Hey! What was that for!”

“Are you even listening?” the human let out an annoyed sigh with a roll of his eyes as he marched back over to the closet, “Bill, I leave tomorrow afternoon, it’d be really nice if, you know, you could actually help me out for once.”

Bill groaned, closing the comic book and tossing it out of the way before he refolded the shirt, “Why should I help you pack so you can leave Gravity Falls? And in turn leave me for, how long was it again? Nine months or something I don’t know. I thought you were finally done with school…”

Dipper walked into the small closet to begin gathering the clothes that littered the floor, “I’m done with high school, I’m going to be in college now, you know, like Wendy and the rest.”

The demon whined as he shoved the folded shirt into the suitcase, a playful smile tugging at his lips as he laid across it, turning to lay on his back and waiting for the other to tell him to knock it off, “Well all this school is dumb. You guys spend all this time learning completely useless junk, get into debt, and then you work and work in a job you don’t even like to try and pay off those debts and in the end, for what?”

“Yeah well it’s not going to change the fact that I have to go back home,” he stepped back into the room and snorted at the sight of Bill laying awkwardly in the open suitcase, “I’d pack you along, but I don’t think you’d fit.”

“Is that an offer?” the demon raised an eyebrow as he stared up at Dipper.

He sadly laughed as he tossed his clothes on the bed to be folded, “I wish it was… As much as I would love for you to come, you can’t…”

“Yeah, I mean if I could on my terms I would, but you know I have work to be doing here,” Bill reached out to grab at the human’s shirt, pulling at the fabric to get him to lean down.

Dipper didn’t reply as he felt a hand reach up behind his neck and pulled him down into a kiss, short, sweet, and full of love that made Dipper’s chest puff out as he got warm butterflies batting around his ribs. When they pulled away he continued to lean close, brushing golden blonde hair out of the man’s face.

“You know, I’ve been watching you leave on that damn bus to go back to California for years and I still get disappointed over it...”

“You mean sad?” Dipper’s lips tugged upwards, he took to playing gently with the demon’s hair as he took in his features with their closeness.

“Whatever you human’s feel when something like this happens, yeah I guess I do feel sad,” Bill’s fingertips dug into the flesh of Dipper’s neck and he pulled him back down into a kiss.

The kiss was a rougher than the earlier one from moments before, the demon had forced their lips together roughly. His free hand came up to cup Dipper’s jaw and squeezed it till he opened his mouth. Instantly the demon pushed his tongue into the other’s mouth, tasting him vigorously to remember his taste during his absence. Dipper sighed into the kiss, his breath fanning over Bill’s cheek, his dark hazel eyes sliding closed as he braced himself on his elbow against the bed. Just as he was getting completely lost in it he pulled away, swallowing a whine of his own.

“Bill, I can’t,” he sighed heavily, “I have to pack…”

“It’s not my fault you waited all day until after dinner to do so,” Bill sat up, “Shooting Star had the right idea, pack early this morning and spend time with what’s-her-face, Pez?”

“Yeah but I wa-“

“And you know what they’re doing? The same thing we should be doing! It’s like an unofficial official law of being with someone Pine Tree, when one is going on the trip they spend the day before trynna fuck each other on every possible surface so while during the trip they both have sweet memories to keep themselves company,” the demon rolled his eyes and lulled his hands side to side as he spoke.

Dipper snorted a bit at the calm, boarding on whining way he spoke, “Bill I don’t think that’s a law or anything, are you taking dating knowledge from movies or something?”

“You’re missing my point,” he kicked the clothes on the bed off before climbing out of the suitcase and shoving it off as well, “Look, I’ll help you out tomorrow or whenever you wanna pack. Come on, if not for the sake of you than for me.”

“You’re spoiled, you know that, right?” Dipper looked at him with a faint smile, looking at the way his hand was held out in front of him. Once he took the offer he was tugged onto the bed and pulled into Bill’s lap.

“Yeah, and you’re the one who spoils me,” he managed to speak before the space between them was closed with another kiss, resting his hands on the other’s hips.

Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck and pulled him closer into the kiss, biting at his lips and receiving a tug at his hips. Before the demon could beat him to it, he trailed his hand down Bill’s jaw and squeezed before his mouth opened. Feeling him smile into the kiss as he slipped his tongue into the man’s mouth, licking over his sharply-blunt teeth. While Dipper was focused on dominating the kiss Bill took to slipping his hands underneath the human’s shirt, trailing his bare hands up his thin frame. Caressing him sweetly as he ran his hands flat against his skin, the heavy exhale from the human caught in his throat when he decided to dig his nails into the flesh and drag them downwards. The raised pink lines across his skin stung, making his nerves buzz pleasantly underneath the demon’s fingertips. Dipper broke the kiss with a lick of his lips, tilting Bill’s head to the side for him to place nips at wherever he pleased. The blonde smiled to himself as fingers tangled in his hair and pull his head back, feeling teeth carefully and gently press against his throat before finally digging into him, it was enough to get him to sigh from his mouth and flutter his eyes shut.

Dipper pulled away to pull off the hoodie Bill had been wearing all day, not surprised in the slightest to see he wasn’t wearing a shirt or anything underneath it. Tossing it carelessly off to the floor before pushing the demon down against the bed.

Bill snorted a laugh as he watched the human remove his own shirt, “Looks like you’re really getting into the idea!”

“You’re very persuasive,” Dipper mumbled in a blank tone as he leaned back down, placing a simple kiss against the collar bone of the man underneath him.

He simply laughed at the comment while he relaxed into the bed, allowing Dipper to have his fun for a while. Said human had taken to placing sloppy kisses down the demon’s chest, there was no teeth in any of the times he pressed his lips against flesh. It wasn’t long before he was completely down to his navel, biting against the flesh just above, having found out that the patch of flesh was one of the only, if not the only, sweet spots he knew the demon had. Bill’s back arched slightly as he subconsciously let out a shaky gasp as Dipper continued to nip and suck at the area before lapping with his tongue in apology.

“O-okay, enough of that,” Bill leaned up on his elbows and pulled himself up, Dipper looking up at him through his lashes, “Time for my fun now~!”

Dipper simply hummed and allowed the other to crawl out from underneath him. Bill moved a bit as Dipper laid down on his stomach, laying on his side next to him he carefully brushed the brunette’s hair away from his nape as he placed harsh sloppy kisses to the hollow of his neck. Dipper simply sighed while he closed his dark eyes, focusing on the warmth that seeped into his skin from the kisses, focusing on the way on of Bill’s hands was placed in the center of his back and carefully tracing his nails against his skin. Soon the kisses he was leaving turned into bites and suckles that left behind dark patches, smiling to himself as he left them in visible areas unaware by Dipper. Moving to bite at his shoulder blades he slipped a hand between the younger man and the mattress to move him till he was laying on his side, back still facing Bill. His hand still stayed against his front and ran down his torso, raking his nails down his stomach, slipping just barely beneath the hem of his jeans and getting Dipper to catch his breath in his throat as he waited. Bill caught on to the anticipation and removed his fingers, sliding them against his hip and digging into his side before running them upwards.

Bill’s lips twitched into a smile as he heard the way the other whined, moving back up to place a kiss behind his ear, “What’s the matter?”

“You know what the matter is,” Dipper’s voice came out as a whisper, leaning back into the demon.

Bill simply hummed and licked the shell of his ear before carefully nipping at it, causing a shiver to shoot down Dipper’s spine. As the demon continued his teasing touches, licks, and nips, Dipper decided to slip his hand into his own jeans, moaning quietly and getting Bill’s attention as he awkwardly tried to touch himself.

The demon snorted, amused at the younger man’s actions, “Well, you’re no fun at all…”

Dipper simply whined and pushed his hips back against Bill’s.

“Alright, alright,” he sat up and placed a sloppy kiss to the corner of his jaw, “Where’d you put it?”

“Mmmnn-backpack,” and with that Bill carefully got off the bed, commanding Dipper to knock it off and to remove the rest of his clothing as he dug through the semi-packed backpack.

He came back to the bed and crawled back onto it, opening the container of lube and pouring some of it onto his fingers, “Hands and knees.”

With those three words Dipper pulled himself up and knelt, holding himself up on his hands while his head hung a bit. Bill carefully rubbed his free hand over the other’s hips as he pushed the first finger inside of him, carefully beginning to stretch him out. His free hand moved from his hip to slip against Dipper’s chest, helping him a bit as he leaned forwards to lick up a small strip of his spine. Carefully after so many moments he added a second finger, moving them in a scissoring motion and curling them every now and again. Leaning down as best he could he placed a gentle kiss to the back of Dipper’s neck, whispering sweet nothings against his heated flesh. While the younger man could only pick up so much of the mumbled words, the ones his ears did catch caused him to whine and whimper underneath him, hardly anything was happening and he was already balling his fists against the blankets. Soon the third and final finger was added, curling up against the bundle of nerves and getting a low moan from the other. Bill continued to place kisses along his back as he worked his fingers to stretch him, placing gentle kisses and licks between his words. 

It wasn’t too long before he removed his digits, moving back to sit up on his knees to tug down his shorts and underwear, kicking them off his legs and onto the floor. Before he moved back he grabbed the bottle and poured more of the slick substance onto his hand, tossing it to the side before he ran his hand up his length and coating it. Wiping his hand on a blanket he moved back to his knees.

“Please hurry,” Dipper whispered a whining plea, his wrists and arms aching already.

Bill grabbed the man’s hips, slowly pushing his hips forwards, “Patience, I don’t plan on hurting you.”

Dipper simply whined again from a mixture of the words and the feeling of the other slowly pushing inside of him, adding to the tightening heat in his stomach. After what felt like too long for Dipper’s liking Bill’s hips were flush against his backside. His arms shook even more and they hadn’t even started yet, lifting his head up and looking over his shoulder as he worried the inside of his bottom lip, his face flushed a deep pink, staring over at where the hands on his hips were digging into and then where Bill’s hips were pressed against him, whining a bit.

“You know,” Bill spoke up as he watched him, “If your arms hurt you don’t need to stay up on them.”

Instead of acknowledging what the demon had said, he shakily pushed his hips back, “Mo-ve plea..se..”

Bill sighed a bit in contrast to the faint smile on his face, pulling out halfway before slowly pushing back in, setting a slow rhythm. Dipper finally allowed his arms to buckle, his upper half falling against the mattress as he did his best to keep his hips up with the help of the other. Bill steadily picked up the pace when Dipper began to meet his thrusts with a backwards roll of his hips, the younger man biting his lip and trying to keep his whines and moans quiet in fear that someone might hear them. One of Bill’s hands left his hip, reaching around to carefully grasp at Dipper’s neglected cock, easily stroking him in time with their pace. The brunette’s whines turned into mumbled pleas of the demon’s name, sweat causing his hair to stick to his forehead.

The demon smiled a bit as he was fixated on watching the way the man would bit at his lip, the way his brows furrowed as he focused intently on only him, and yet he was completely zone out, mind blank. Deciding to let him have what he really wanted he angled his thrusts so that his cock would rub that bundle of nerves almost perfectly.

Dipper’s eyes widened, not that he even recalled closing them, choking on a moan as his nerves were hit, “O-oh God, please Bill right there!”

Bill simply hummed, chewing on his tongue as he felt the other’s muscles tighten slightly. Carefully he leaned over his, chest flush against his back. Dipper whined as the hand on his length stopped and the other’s thrusts nearly stopped completely aside from the occasional jerk of his hips.

“W-why why did, did yo-u stop?” Dipper raised his head a bit before he felt a kiss against his ear.

“Promise,” Bill sighed as he focused on speaking, “promise me?”

Dipper was confused for a moment, before he was able to question fully the demon spoke, “Pro-mise me you’ll think of me? Only, only me?”

A butterfly had made its way to Dipper’s throat as he nodded, “Y-yes.”

“And you’ll dream of me, right?”

Another nod,” Yes, every night, every night.”

The demon placed a sloppy kiss against his cheek as best he could, “I love you Dipper…”

Before he could respond Bill had pulled back, his pace picking up as if they had never stopped and the hand around his cock not missing a beat. His previous pleas were now laced with whispered ‘I love you’s, each one hitting the demon’s ears and causing his hips to move harder. It wasn’t long before the mixture of the hand around him and the other hitting his sweet spot perfectly almost every time had him stumbling over the edge.

“O-Bill, Billplease,pleaseimcummingimcummingple-ase,” his back arched downwards in an awkward angle as his muscles tightened, burying his face into the mattress while he moaned, cumming a mess beneath himself.

Bill pulled his hand away and replaced it back onto the other’s hip, quietly moaning as he felt the other tighten in a way that pushed him closer to the edge himself. Nails digging into his hips as he focused on his own needs now, forcing Dipper to ride out his orgasm into a painful oversensitivity. Thankfully for the younger, the demon followed his lead moments after, a moan of his name on the other’s lips as he jerked his hips forwards a few times.

Carefully pulling out, Bill took to gathering the blankets and wrapping them around both himself and Dipper, the younger usually out of it for a few minutes before returning to a normal thought process and didn’t do much other than lay there and try to get hit breathing back to a normal pace. When he did he took notice of the way Bill’s arms were wrapping around him beneath the several layers of blankets, deciding to bury his face under the other’s chin.

“Do you wanna continue packing tonight?” Finally Bill spoke up, a smile on his face as he looked over to the floor and the clothes he had kicked of earlier scattered across it.

“I’m going to make  _ you  _ pack all my stuff,” it was an empty threat, they both knew it but the demon still laughed and responded as if it were an actual one.

“You know, if I am in charge of doing that, you’re never going back,” he hugged him tightly, “Well, not with all your belongings at least…”

“Okay, okay stop talking I’m tired… I’ll just pack tomorrow…”

The demon hummed, wriggling himself down so he could bury his face into the brunette’s hair before he whispered, “I love you Pine Tree, goodnight…”

“Even though you make a mess and sidetrack me, I love you too.”

 


	9. Lazy Morning Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need your love...

Even the sun was trying to wake itself up, still struggling to rise beyond the mountains that towered over the horizon, hardly anyone in the town was awake yet unless they absolutely had to for work or whatever other reason. The dark pale hues of purple and blue peered through the window in the bedroom that by the end of the day Dipper wouldn’t be calling his for another nine or so months, birds were singing happily already outside. The human couldn’t fully register anything though with his sleep tired mind that was also being blurred by a certain someone who had climbed on top of him the moment he opened his eyes and realized he was awake, or trying to at least.

“Bill,” his voice was sighed and whispered, lulling his head to the side for the demon to kiss him at a better angle, “I need to get ready, and I still need to pa-ah-hah-ck…”

The demon simply gave another soft shove of his hips against the other’s, electing a tired moan as their cocks rubbed against one another. Taking his sweet time to answer he lapped up at Dipper’s pulsing heart beat at his neck, his hands running down his thighs. His best efforts were put into hoping that him and his human would have at least one last bit of fun before he went back to the dreaded state of whatever it was called, Bill couldn’t care less. Teasing him with wet dreams all night, making sure they weren’t going to be forgotten when Dipper awoken in the morning. 

He pulled away, flicking his currently messy blonde hair out of his face as he stared down at Dipper with a lick of his lips, “Come on, you’ll have plenty of time for all that packing, it won’t take you all day.”

Out of pure habit Dipper’s arms had moved up to Bill’s shoulders, one hand holding onto his shoulder while the other draped over his back, “Not, what I mean, I have plans today… And we did it last night…”

“Wendy and the others?” he gave another roll of his hips when the other’s arched up against his, “You’ll still have time, bus leaves at 4pm, it’s only barely passed 6am, come on…”

Dipper didn’t reply, he couldn’t get the words out as quickly as he normally could. Bill leaning back into his neck to nip at the tender flesh. It wasn’t rough nips or biting, more of teeth grazing skin between deep kisses, open mouthed and closed, his warm tongue pressing flat against his Adam’s apple before sucking at the patch on his neck. When Bill felt the fingers holding onto his shoulder move to his neck and pull him down closer he took that as the compliance he was looking for, fingers digging into the back of his neck while other’s twisted lazily in his hair getting him to happily smile against warm skin. 

“Hmmmnn-fine, just,” Dipper sighed, hooking his legs as best he could around Bill’s legs, “quick…”

He didn’t reply, instead Bill wasted no time slipping two of his own fingers in his mouth before removing them and moved them between him and Dipper, pressing his fingertips to his entrance in some sort of tease before they easily slipped in, no real resistance due to last night’s rumpus. Dipper’s breath slowed a bit at the unnerving contrast of Bill’s seemingly frigid fingers and his own burning temperature, making every scissor-like motion or curl of his fingers seem to linger a bit and cause his face to flush as his thoughts continued to take note. It didn’t help when he heard the other laugh a bit in his ear, knowing damn well that he was listening to his every thought. He always did.  

Removing his fingers, he wrapped them around his already semi-hard length, teasingly whining against Dipper’s neck and biting back a smile when he quietly whined himself. Moving to look between them and watch how the demon’s hand worked over his length, he shifted his hips up again and whined a low ‘quick’ to get the demon to continue on. Bill chuckled while he placed a quick kiss to Dipper’s shoulder as he moved the human’s legs were hooked loosely around his waist. He was able to easily push the length of his cock inside of him slowly, getting him to inhale with a sharp gasp almost as he brushed up against the nerves inside of him. 

“Move,” it was commanded as if Dipper was just waiting to say it, but Bill didn’t complain, instead he quickly set a steady pace, each inward thrust of his hips caused the human to hiccup a gasp he was struggling to keep quiet. 

Dipper’s nails dug into the demon’s warming skin, his fingers tightly gripping as his hair as he decided to grit his own teeth, his eyes squeezed shut. Bill braced his weight on one elbow while his free hand slide down the man’s torso to where his cock was leaking against his stomach, wrapping his thin fingers around it and sloppily trying to sync his stroking movements with that of his hips, trying used loosely seeing how he mostly was focused on the way Dipper was digging his blunt nails in his skin, deep crescent crevices being forced to form. Bill began to press kisses to the human’s neck again, his teeth coming out to truly join in this time around as he nipped playfully with his canines before biting down completely, sucking along with his locked jaw as he pulled the blood to pool underneath his skin. Dipper couldn’t choke back the moan that fell from his lips as the painful electricity shot through him, down his spine and straight to his arousal, jerking his hips up and encouraging the demon to do more. He gladly complied, taking to tune into the swarming thoughts and pleas that loudly echoed in his own mind, whisper a small praise against his neck as he nipped again. 

The tension in his stomach was causing Dipper to squirm more with every bite, every thrust, and every stroke of his own cock, the voice of him inside his mind was nearly screaming, well if concept had any form of volume, but pleading and whining to the demon, telling him of how close he was, mostly a mixture of please and said demon’s name. And he knew without a doubt that he was hearing him, the snap of his hips becoming rougher with each whine, bites marking him without a second thought, the hand around his length tightened around his shaft before moving upwards and swiping his thumb over the head. All-in-all it was perfection to Dipper in this moment, his jaw slacked as his toes curled, his head falling back while he sighed a blissful moan louder than he would have liked, cumming in the demon’s hand and against his stomach.

Bill moved his hand away from Dipper’s cock, bracing his hand flat against the bed as he bit down hard at the junction of neck and shoulder, feeling the other tighten around him and bringing him into realization of how close he himself was. Dipper’s legs trying to stay wrapped around him, having to hike up every so many moments as he laid completely relaxed against the bed, an arm laid against the mattress and other against his chest, quiet gasps still forcing their way from his mouth probably without his realization.  His gasping was drowned out with a quietly drawn moan, Bill downright growling with his teeth still sunk into his neck as he pushed his hips forwards, burying himself as deep as he could when he hit his limit.

He stayed like that for a few minutes, Dipper’s legs falling from his waist. He only pulled out when he felt the man beneath him begin to try and move to sit up, unlatching his teeth from him as he moved to lay on the bed. Dipper ignored the aches he felt, pinpointed at different spots on his body, looking over to the clock before huffing a loud sigh and laying down on his side to face Bill.

“Happy?”

“Immensely,” Bill lifted his head up to look at the other, licking his lips before smiling with cocky pride.

He rolled his eyes as he moved underneath the blankets, “Thirty minutes, I get up and take a shower- **alone-** you throw the sheets in the washer, and repack everything you made a mess out of.”

Bill groaned in annoyance as he grimaced, if he weren’t laying on his arms he would have crossed them as the other gave him instructions. Dipper threaded his hand through the blonde strands and brushed his hair back, leaning forwards and kissing the top of the demon’s head, “If you help me out this way, you can come along with all of us to get breakfast.”

Those few words were enough to get him to smile widely, a delighted squeal coming from the back of his throat as moved to wrap his arms around Dipper to pull him close into a hug, “Aww, and here I thought you didn’t wanna spend your last hours in Gravity Falls with me around.”

He quietly and gently hushed him, his voice getting louder in excitement. He closed his eyes in the embrace, enjoying the minutes of comfort he had with Bill before having to begrudgingly gather his belongings onto the bus back home.

  
  



	10. Skype Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving you's hard, being here's harder

“Huh? Dip, are you going to bed already?” Mabel asked as she looked up from her notebook and over to her younger twin, whom was on the first step of the stairs of their house back in California.

Dipper laughed a bit, leaning on the railing after he faced her again, toying with the corners of one of his text books, “No, no not that… Just the last time I spoke with Bill I promised him we’d skype-“

“Is that who you’ve been texting through dinner?”

“Yeah, but he wants to  _ now,  _ and well, I can just finish the homework later, besides I have till the end of the week,” he motioned with his hand, rotating his wrist as he spoke.

“I don’t get it, why can’t Bill just come with us after summer break is over? I mean, nothing is stopping him really,” Mabel took the conversation into a different direction, pointing her monkey head eraser over at the other standing on the stairs, “It doesn’t make sense why he wouldn’t come.”

“Nowhere to stay I think, I don’t know actually… I never really asked him, I guess he could, but he wouldn’t be able to stay here, hell, Mabel you’re the only one outside of Gravity Falls that knows about him,” Dipper whispered a bit at the end of his sentence, “About me and Bill…”

“Yeah! About that, mom and dad know about Pacifica, so when are you gonna tell them about Bill?” she questioned, her gaze taking to looking at her brother suspiciously as she awaited an answer to a question that would pass through her mind every now and again.

“I don’t know, I mean I don’t think Bill even cares to meet them and be-“

“Oh come on! I’m sure he would, even if he didn’t if you want him to meet them, then do it! You owe it to our parents Dip, they deserve to know. And don’t even use that ‘it’s too soon’ junk, you’ve been with Bill, as far as I know, just as long as me and Paz have been together for, I’m pretty sure longer-“

Dipper looked from Mabel to the clock on the wall, starting his words off as a hum while he turned on his heels to rush up the stairs, “Maybeit’llcomeupandwe’lltalkaboutitbutwhateverpleasedon’tbothermeatallokaybye!”

He reached the top of the stairs and bolted down the hallway to his room, pushing the door open and tossing his homework on the desk before shutting the door and locking it. Tugging off the unbuttoned flannel shirt he wore he grabbed his laptop and carried it to his bed, flipping it open and flopping on his stomach. After ten minutes of texting between him and the demon clear in Gravity Falls the connecting screen went from nothing but a loading dotted circle to show Bill. He was laying on the floor, of where Dipper wasn’t entirely sure, with his face in the crook of his elbow, his golden eyes lit up with excitement as he saw the younger. Lifting his face up he smiled widely and squealed loudly, getting Dipper to snort a laugh.

“Pine Tree~!!!!” Bill’s voice sung through the speakers, kicking his legs up as he continued to excitedly laugh and squeal, reminding the other of their older sibling.

“Hey Bill,” He gave an awkward wave and a lopsided smile.

Bill stared at him for a moment before burying his face back into his folded arms, “Oh I just wanna squish your face right now! I forgot how cute you were! Well, not exactly, I mean I remember how you look but seeing you in dreams and mindscapes are one thing, and this! I know it’s really you!! This was such a great idea, why didn’t we do this sooner??”

“I didn’t even know you knew how to work computers, speaking of which, whose computer did you steal?” Dipper moved as he waited for the other so respond, sitting up at the head of his bed propped up by several pillows.

“Oh hahaha, I forgot how funny you are,” he rolled his eyes, “I’ll have you know Red was sweet enough to let me borrow hers, she was completely on board with the idea! In fact she’s the one who showed me this whole Sky thing, what is it called?”

“Heh, Skype is what it’s called. So you and Wendy are getting along for once?” Dipper watched every move the demon made, taking note of everything. How his blonde hair was pinned back with several bobby pins, how the dark liner that usually neatly framed around his gold eyes was smudged and rubbed at. Dipper’s shoulders dropped while his eyes widened just barely, staring and looking over Bill’s face made him realize just how much he had forgotten how gorgeous the demon was.

Bill took notice of the way Dipper was looking at him, focusing on him till he was able to get what exactly was going on in that mortal’s mind. He smiled softly, burying his mouth against his palm and allowing the other to stare before he broke the silence with a question, “How long do I have to wait till I can see you for myself?”

“Huh?” Dipper was caught off guard and pulled back into reality, hoping the webcam couldn’t pick up his embarrassed flush of his face, “Well, around two months I think? I don’t know the specifics… Why do you ask..?”

The demon hummed and rolled onto his back, still in frame of the camera as he stretched his legs out and arching his back just enough for his stomach to show, “Hmmmn-just curious. I haven’t seen you in what feels like a whole year.”

“It hasn’t been a year though,” the brunette laughed nervously while he brushed back his hair out of his face, running his hand down the back of his neck before it found its way to his upper arm, “Do you, you know, miss me?”

Bill tipped his head to stare into the webcam, a serious expression that caused Dipper’s voice to catch when he locked eyes with the video before quickly staring down at his keyboard. The older turned to lay on his side as he spoke, “Of course I missed you, Dipper. I missed you the day you left, all day today, the time in between. Hell, I even miss you  _ now.” _

“Now?” 

“Right now, right as we speak. I miss you, I mean sure I’m talking with you, I’m seeing you, but,” Bill sighed, “it’s not the same… I really just want you to come back to this dumb town already, but two whole frickin’ months? Uugh…”

Dipper laughed at the way Bill flailed his arms out, flopping them carelessly by his sides on the ground of what he had concluded to be that of the attic at the Mystery Shack. He sat in his bed, kicking his legs up for a moment before realizing he almost knocked the laptop off. Biting his lip he spoke again, “So… How do you miss me…? Like, what do you miss, you know…”

Bill tilted his head back before rolling back onto his stomach, watching the way Dipper nervously traced circles on his upper arm. Watching how he worried at his bottom lip as discreetly as he could, his dark eyes fluttering upwards to look at the screen before darting back down. The demon smiled widely, amused, as he cradled his chin in his palm, “Well, for starters, I’ve really missed those nervous ticks of yours, like what you’re doing right now. I miss getting to see the way your eyes light up when you figure something new out about some creature or other. I miss the way you whisper under your breath when you’re trying to figure something out, speaking of that. I just miss your voice in general. Without the static of over the phone or video, it’s just not the same.”

Dipper sunk back into his pillows, a fluttering butterfly trapped in his ribcage as he gingerly smiled as the demon went on about all the things he had been missing about him. The younger took to toying with his fingers as he listened intently.

“Oh I really wish I could hug you right now, you’re really just so adorable, oh and I miss that, I miss hugging you,” Bill’s voice was sung as he sighed happily, “I wanna just hug you so much right now, I just wanna drag you back here so I can wrap my arms around you and never let you leave again!”

The human laughed at the childish voice the demon spoke in for that, bringing his hands up to awkwardly brush through a random chunk of his dark hair, looking at the wall as he spoke with a smile, “S-so uhm… If you know, say I  _ was  _ there…”

His voice faded off but Bill got the point, smiling widely as he moved to cradle his face with both hands, kicking his legs up in the air with his ankles crossed, “Well you know, if you were here… I’d wrap my arms around your waist and pull you close, so close, we always fit together so perfectly. I’d brush your hair out of the way so I could get a better look at that adorable face of yours, you know I do miss how you still get even just a little bit nervous when we’re close, how you think I don’t notice but Dipper I notice everything. Just like right now.”

Dipper turned back to stare not at the screen but at the camera, the butterfly between his ribs fluttering in a vicious manner before the demon’s laugh hit his ears followed by a reassuring voice, “Relax Pine Tree, relax… Even if I didn’t know I’d still lean down and happily kiss you, you really enjoy kisses don’t you… I’ll be sure to give you plenty when you get back.”

The younger man relaxed again into his pillows, subconsciously running his fingers over his lips before looking up across the room and instantly panicked. Shoving his laptop off his lap he quickly spoke up as he got off his bed, “Shit, hold on.”

Bill didn’t verbally question, but instead stared at the screen for a moment before he heard Dipper mumble something followed by a faint click of what he assumed to be the door’s lock. The demon took to observing what he could of the other’s room, never once seeing it before, not even in small glimpses like now. Dipper walked back into frame for a moment as he walked across his room to look for something, grabbing his backpack and digging through it before pulling out his headphones and mp3. Tossing the mess of wire onto the bed without paying attention as they wacked the laptop and caused Bill to jump out of his thoughts. Dipper fumbled with the cord that connected to the small speakers for a moment before he plugged it into the handheld device, unlocking the screen and going straight the music icon. He didn’t bother to find a song and just tapped at random, placing it on his desk and turning up the speakers just enough before he went back to his bed.

“Sorry,” he spoke in apology while he put his earbuds in and connecting them to his laptop, after doing so he moved back against his pillows. Bill watched him huff and push his bangs back before staring at the camera then at the screen, “…What…?”

“Nothing,” the demon smiled trailing his fingers over the side of the keyboard in thought, “Have you ever done this before though.”

“Done what..?”

“You know, this,” he gestured to the screen.

“Oh,” Dipper ran his hand behind his neck again, “No… Not exactly…”

“At all,” Bill corrected for him. The younger stayed quiet for a minute before the demon spoke again, “Well, let’s make things interesting, more fun. How about a deal- no flames or handshaking, just normal human promises to keep, followed by consequences if broken.”

“What do you have in mind,” Dipper watched as the demon’s eyes flickered at his response, smiling wider as he hummed happily.

“You have at least two months left before you can come back, correct?” Dipper nodded, “During that time, between now and then, you are forbidden to touch yourself. And don’t think I won’t know, because I will. Remember, you have that tattoo on your ankle, I can use it against you.”

The younger man scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, “Easy, no problem at all.”

“Are you sure? Because I know that you touch yourself  _ at least  _ once a week.”

Dipper’s face flushed a bit, staring back at Bill with widened eyes, “Okay, well what happens if I break my end of the deal..?”

“For each time you give in, that’s another week I go without touching you when you’re here,” his smile widened as the other stared with a faint kicked-puppy look.

“Okay… And if I don’t break my end of the deal?”

“I was getting to that~!” he sung happily, “If you accept the deal, I’ll be nice and not leave you high-and-dry, I’ll help you out right now, and if you fulfill your end of the deal I’ll do everything I say I will, and then some. What do you say~?”

Dipper stared off in thought for a few moments before he turned his attention back to his laptop’s screen, holding his head high as he spoke, “Alright, it’s a deal then.”

Bill’s eyes flashed momentarily as he grin wickedly, clasping his hands together, “Good~! Alright, Pine Tree, you’re gonna do everything I say, if I tell you to stop, you’re gonna stop. If I tell you to say my name, you’re gonna say it. Alright?”

“But, my sister is home, and my parents might come back anytime,” Dipper’s voice had a twinge of worry in it as he fidgeted on his bed.

The demon rolled his eyes and sighed, “Then think it, me and you are the only ones who’ll know what you’re thinking, unless what they say about twins is true and you and Star share weird telepathic powers.”

He sat for a moment, taking a deep breath before he nodded, staring at the demon on his screen, “Okay… Alright, yeah…”

There was a paused of silence, Dipper starting to shift uncomfortably under the gaze of Bill. The demon was staring at him with a smile on his face, exhaling loudly through his nose as his eyes flickered up his shoulders and neck, to watch how he would move his gaze from the computer screen to look off at somewhere in his room, away from him. The human was about to say something before he was cut off, “Take it off, your tank top.”

It took a moment before he saw him nod, taking out the earplugs so he could pull the sleeveless fabric over his head and to the floor. Once his back was against the pillows again he put the earpieces back, instantly folding his arms over his chest. Bill laughed more at the reason Dipper did it rather than the action itself, the younger feeling somehow awkward and embarrassed over such a simple task, the mixture of not seeing each other in the past few months and had never done something like this before tangling together and making him feel pathetically… Shy. He hated it and yet even with that he couldn’t help it.

“Oh come on, don’t be like that,” his head fell back into his arms as he gave Dipper a smile of comfort, “It’s just me. Nobody else.”

Dipper thought a half-hearted complaint of how just that was too much, Bill ignoring it when he watched him move to cross his arms behind his back and lay against them. His bare chest now uncovered, arms bent behind him in case he decided to try and cross them again out of habit, knowing well enough that Bill would have none of it.

The demon hummed as he trailed his eyes over the laptop screen that showed the other’s naked chest, “Oh Dipper, smack me for forgetting, how could I allow myself to forget just how beautiful you are,” his eyes flickered up to see the way the other’s lips twitched upwards at the comment. Dipper’s breath catching a bit as he didn’t even bother to try and hide the growing smile. That was something the demon was so good at. The sincerity in his voice when he spoke about him, every spoken word would cause the wings of the butterflies in his torso to flutter more, all the negative self-conscious thoughts just slipping away to return some other time, but not at this moment. The moments like this. Moments he’d draw out, make last as best he could.

Bill’s eyes narrowed as he continued, pulling his head from his arms to rest his chin against the laptops frame, “I’ll have to make sure I never forget it,  _ you’ll  _ have to make sure I never forget it. Never forget any markings, natural ones of course. You know, as much as I do love to see you marked by me, I can’t help but adore how you look without them as well. They say so much about you that words could never do justice, and don’t allow that to discourage you, trust me, I find each and every one of them to be adorable, it’s a shame I don’t give them the attention they well deserve…”

Dipper’s body relaxed, breathing through his nose as he shut his eyes, focusing on the way the demon went on about seemingly every memory he had of his body, the freckle here, the scar there that he couldn’t remember where he had gotten. The smile on his face never faded, it grew as he listened to the words that were spoken so sweetly, he couldn’t help but notice how it was almost as if he were right there whispering them into his ear. The thought getting him to bite his lip.

“-and while I do miss that, you know what I miss too?” Bill got a hummed response, “I miss how you  _ feel…” _

Dipper didn’t even need explanation, arching his back just enough for him to slip his hands from behind him, never did he open his eyes as he whispered quietly enough that he wasn’t even sure if the mic would pick up his voice, “I miss it too… I miss the way your hands feel, trying to mimic you just isn’t the same… It’s been months but dammit I can still remember exactly how you do so, how you run your hands up my side, it’s strange because I took it all for granted.”

One of Bill’s eyebrows arched as he watched the other run his own hands up his torso, from his hips upwards, his eyes still closed as he spoke, his words still whispered but his confidence growing with each syllable. 

“Well, what can I say,” he licked his lips, “I love the way you feel, the way you feel underneath my fingers, the way your body twitches ever so slightly, every single tremor and muscle I can feel. Even if you yourself can’t notice, I can, like a spider’s web I can feel every movement you make when I have you in my hands. It’s a beautiful sight.”

When a shaky sigh was exhaled from Dipper’s nose he stopped his hands, opening his eyes to look worriedly over at his door. His music still playing from what he could tell and the lock still in the position he had left it, a sigh of relief escaped him.

Bill’s smile faded a bit, “hey, hey come on, just me. Focus on me, just me right now. Nothing else, nobody else.”

Dipper turned his attention back to the screen, worrying his bottom lip as he allowed his gaze to flutter back to the door before focusing back on the other. When he leaned his head back against the pillows Bill’s smile returned, watching him stretch out his fingers against his stomach momentarily before his attention was back on the screen when the smiling demon spoke up happily, “Little Kitten, show me.”

The human’s face was flushed just barely at the nickname, how he even acquired it was beyond him, about to question what exactly it was Bill wanted him to show him before remembering quickly the words he had spoken just minutes before. Gathering as much confidence he could he looked at the camera, a timid smile on his face as he nodded, catching Bill off guard at the compliance without some sort of retort or whine of protest.

Dipper allowed his head to fall back as he closed his eyes, flexing his fingers out flat once again before hooking his nails gently. Pulling them back to his sides before he trailed them upwards, allowing a shaky breath escape his mouth. Without the demon saying a word it was easy for him to forget about what exactly it was he was doing, or more of who it was watching him. His forearms crossed over his chest as he held his own ribcage, mind blocking it out and imagining it to be someone else’s fingers curved around his sides. Bill watched the screen, watching the way his human’s throat bobbed ever so much as he toyed with his nipples, pressing his thumbs against the flesh while his mind cluttered with thoughts that switched from that of verbal or imagery, sometimes mixture of the two. He had picked up on how fast it was for Dipper to forget about him, to forget what it was they were doing, that his camera was on and he was on his computer for a reason and not to look at some of those adult sites Bill never understood the appeal of. 

Deciding to play with him as best he could with their current distance he cleared his throat loudly, catching the way the other’s breath and hands stopped, “I appreciate it so much, how you’re thinking about me, keeping your promises, you’re such a  _ good  _ boy. But… such a  _ bad  _ one too. What would anyone else say if they knew, if someone could get into that head of yours and find out about all the times you’ve jerked off to thought of me. The thought of me, and only me.”

Dipper’s whine was cut off with the reminding thought of at least one other person being in the house. The words Bill spoke went straight to his groin, arching up into his own touch and cursing the fact that the one he wish was here, the one he was imagining to be here, wasn’t the one that was touching him in this moment. Reminding himself that at least he was only two months away from seeing him, reminding himself that once that time was up his wish would come true. But for now wishes would have to wait, and his own hands would have to do.

“That’s right,” Bill purred teasingly, “it’ll have to do.”

Dipper bit the urge to roll his eyes as he went ahead to hook his thumbs under the waistband of his jeans and boxers, before he did anything else the demon laughed happily, “Oh if I didn’t know better I’d say you read my mind~!”

The demon was having far too much fun from what it seemed like, so much fun and yet he was just lying there with a smile on his face, his ankles crossed in the air, watching the screen intently. Dipper moved his computer off his lap as he shimmied out of the rest of his clothing, kicking them off his legs and somewhere else to be bothered with later. 

“How are we gonna do this,” Bill mused aloud, Dipper looking at him curiously before he continued speaking to explain what he meant, “I wanna see your face, but you know, don’t wanna miss the show.”

This time Dipper couldn’t help the roll of his eyes, thinking for a moment before pushing his computer down towards the foot of the bed, tilting his screen up and leaning back on his knees, “Umm… Alright, how’s that?”

“Looking good~! Quite the view,” Bill couldn’t help but allow that obnoxious laugh of his to slip through, getting Dipper to groan and question to himself, “Hey, you’re doing this because remember, this is your last chance to get off till you come back here,” he licked his lips as his eyes darkened and he licked his lips, “And your god knows that I personally cannot wait till then, I know you think I’m having fun, which I am in some sense, but on the contrary this is absolute torture for me.”

“What do you mean?” Dipper questioned as he sat back, his legs bent on resting on either side of him.

“All this, it’s torture, seeing you naked like this, touching yourself, thinking about me. Your thoughst are practically begging for me to be there, or you to be here, for me to touch you. And I can’t, instead I get to lay here, and watch you touch yourself, and don’t get me wrong loving it but…” he exhaled loudly, his look getting Dipper to swallow from the predatory sense it held, “I want to be the one to make you squirm, underneath me, whining for more and for me.”

The human closed his eyes again as they trailed back.

“I want you to spread your knees apart, run your hands over your thighs, alright?”

Dipper nodded and did as he was instructed. His legs moved apart as he gingerly ran his hands flat against his inner thighs, his eyes squeezing tighter ever so slightly as his breath was shallow. It had never crossed his mind before to trail his hands anywhere other than his torso, despite knowing that his thighs was one of Bill’s favorite places to tease when he was really in the mood to draw things out. His hands trailed upwards, the demon growling a warning that if he was to touch himself just yet there’d be some sort of consequence. Not in the mood to figure out what that would be he hooked his nails into the sensitive pale flesh and dragged them downwards towards his knees, his breath coming out shakily through his parted lips. Lulling his head to the side he brought one of his hands back to his chest, rolling his fingertips again over his nipple as the other hand continued to rake his nails over his inner thigh, his lips twitching as if he were mouthing words. His voice was whining in his thoughts, once again his own hands were replaced with Bill’s, the demon was probably toying with his thoughts to some degree, making him imagine the fevered kisses against his neck, the carefully grinding of hips that made his cock twitch.

He opened his eyes and stared through his lashes at his laptop, swallowing as he dragged his hand down his torso, “Please… can I?”

Bill laughed a bit, pressing his fist against his cheek as he stared at the other, nodding as he questioned, “you have any?”

He sighed, sounding disappointed in himself, “N-no… I don’t…”

“Oh Pine Tree,” he sighed with a smile, “what am I going to do with you.”

“What  _ are  _ you going to do with me?” Dipper couldn’t help but smile as he spoke his words, leaning back on one of his hands while his other came up to wrap his fingers around his shaft.

“Oh you’d like to know, would you?” the human nodded as he slowly began to stroke himself, Bill’s voice not coming out at first but he found it quick enough, “you wanna know how I’d hold you down, have you squirming underneath me, begging for me, for more. Have you moaning my name, with that pretty voice of yours dripping with need, and just for me.”

Dipper’s fingers clawed at his bed, his fingers curling and fisting the blanket as he bit back a whine, his hand on his cock moving as best he could as his hips twitched forwards at the thought of everything Bill was telling him. Bill watched him, eyes lidded as he watched his human’s arousal in his hand, licking his lips and cursing absent mindedly in his thoughts over the damned distance between them, wanting to just reach out and touch him.

“But first, you know, I’m going to make up for the neglect  _ really  _ quick,” Dipper sighed shakily, “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll never forget what it’s like to have me inside of you, and I know you’d love it.”

“O-h yes,” Dipper’s voice was cracked, swallowing hard to keep his tone low, “I don’t-don’t ever wanna forget, please, please don’t let me.”

The demon chuckled lowly, “I’m going to have so much fun getting you to make all these adorable noises you make too, oh it’s going to be so much  _ fun.” _

Dipper whined, his eyes squeezed tightly as his strokes became quicker, his stomach tightening as he got closer and closer to the edge, Bill taking notice of it and smiling even more, “You look absolutely divine like this, you know that right? Cock in hand, thinking about me, listening to every word I say, getting you closer to what you want.”

“Oh please,” the human tried not to speak too loudly, but god did he wish that he could just speak above a damn whisper, his voice low to the point of feeling as if he were suffocating, “please I’m close, can I?”

“Can you what?”

He opened one of his dark eyes to look at his screen, to look at the calm and collect demon as he whispered, even the voice that echoed in his head chimed in to plea, “Please can I cum?”

“I don’t know, Kitten,  _ can  _ you?” Bill’s smile pulled back to show his teeth.

Dipper didn’t even have the energy or half the mind to replay with something snarky, whining quietly as he corrected his question, “May I? Please, may I?”

The demon hummed as he drew out a handful of seconds, acting as though he was trying to figure out a difficult question, he sighed and clicked his tongue against his teeth, his voice bored, “I guess you may.”

Dipper thanked him happily as he focused on his hand, focused on his thoughts, focused on nothing more than the demon and the tightness in the pit of his abdomen, clawing the sheets white knuckled as he bit down on the tip of his tongue, his breath catching in his throat as he came in his hand with a thought of jumbled curses of relief. His hips jerking into his hand as his back arched, the feel of release washing over him as he rode out his orgasm with a few lazy pumps of his hand. 

After taking a few deep breathes he brought his clean hand up and pulled the earplugs out of his ears, shoving them to hit against the keyboard with a loud clutter. Carefully unbending his now numbed legs he climbed off the bed, stumbling a bit to grab the first thing he could find, it just so happened to be one of his shirts. Cleaning himself off lazily before tossing the shirt in the corner with the rest of his dirty clothing before pulling his baggy pajama bottoms on from last night. Bill was picking the manufacturing stickers on the side panel of the computer as he waited for Dipper to come back into frame, occasionally looking up to the screen when he heard noise but saw nothing. Exhaling to himself he heard the other crawl back onto his bed, the metal springs squealing underneath his weight. Dipper pulled his laptop closer to him as he laid on his side, pulling the headphones out of the jack before cradling his head in his palm.

“You know I love you, right?” Bill’s voice came through softly as he smiled.

Dipper nodded, a smile of his own pulling at his lips, “Yeah… I know, you too. I can’t wait to see you.”


	11. Wall Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it a human trait, or is it learned behavior

No words could describe how excited Dipper was to be back in Gravity Falls again, eyes lighting up happily when he saw the large green sign with the white bolded text “Gravity Falls, 1 Mile”. Trying to contain himself and not squeal happily, unlike his sister who would grab his shoulders, squeezing them tightly and gently to viciously shake him as she exclaimed that today was they day and only x-amount of time before they’d be stumbling off the bus. Because hey, they may be related, even twins, but they didn’t have to get as excited as each other. As the bus continued to get closer and closer the more the knot in his stomach twisted and tightened, giddiness rising up every time he’d look at his phone to see a the icon of a new message. Turning his phone as best he could away from Mabel while trying not to make it obviously as he would try to quickly read and reply to the text.

When the bus reached their stop they twins scrambled to their feet, grabbing their belongings and bolted to the opened doors of the bus, both trying to squeeze their way out at a time and not ending all too well. Curses from both siblings, an annoyed eye roll from the bus driver, and the two blondes snickering as they waited for the twins to figure something out. Of course it was Mabel who won, happily laughing in triumph as she dropped her backpack on the ground and running over to Pacifica, leaving her tripped brother behind. Dipper sighed loudly, sitting up on his knees, holding his own backpack out of the way when the driver went to step back into the bus after helping get the rest of their luggage down. 

“Well, seems like the town is happy to see you,” Bill walked over to the other, extending a hand down to him, “get it because of gravity, and how it works, and the town’s name.”

“Yeah, I get it,” his voice was exhausted, holding an annoyance at his sibling. Gratefully taking the demon’s offered hand and pulling himself up.

He could only fit in one swat of his jeans before he felt warm arms wrap around him, pulling him closer into a tight embrace. All the annoyance swiftly fading into nothing but a fuzzy happiness, the knot in his stomach loosening as he felt the cool metal of Bill’s many necklaces press against his face as he was pulled close.  Even after he was pushed back he could feel the jewelry still, until he felt one of the demon’s warm hands move to brush his brunette hair out of his face, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss against his birthmark. Dipper closed his eyes and hummed, standing on his toes to lean into the kiss when the other pulled away, running his hand from his hair down to cup his face and pull him into an actual kiss. 

It was a short kiss, leaving him disappointed when it ended and wanting more. Bill instead moved to whisper in the human’s ear, “I hope you didn’t forget about our little wager, dear.”

Dipper’s heart skipped a beat, biting the inside of his lip as a hue of pinkish red dusted his face. Of course he hadn’t, he was thinking about the entire ride over, time taunting him more and more. The whole two months he had kept his promise, albeit with the scoffed thought of wondering if Bill would even remember their deal or was serious. No, the damn demon took deals and wagers more seriously than anything else. Before he could truly react he heard the oh-so familiar snickering of Mabel. 

“Awww, you two are so cute, this is so going in the scrapbook!” Mabel was holding her phone with a huge smile, Pacifica looking over at the screen with a smile of her own. The older twin snapping pictures without Bill or Dipper’s true awareness.

“Ugh! Mabel really? Candid photos?” Dipper pushed Bill’s hands away from his face as he took a step back, the red hue in his face more from embarrassment now more than anything. 

Bill stood up straight, a faint smile on his face as he looked over to the two girls before looking back at Dipper, wrapping an arm around him in a hug with a wide smile, “Oh come on Pine Tree! Lighten up!”

The human was busy staring up at the other, Mabel snapping a picture of them with Bill actually looking at the camera while Dipper was caught with the beginning of a dirty look towards him. The older twin was happily laughing as she took pictures, switching from of her and Pacifica to taking ones of the other two, taking group photos, just one of them, as many as she could before Dipper’s face dropped a little as he read the screen of his phone.

“Dip, what’s wrong?” Mabel questioned with a worried look, grabbing the attention of both him and the other’s.

Dipper shook his head a bit as he shoved his phone back into his back pocket, “Nothing, Wendy just invited me to hang out since we haven’t since, well, last summer…”

“What…!” Mabel made a dramatic shocked face, “You, Dipper, don’t wanna hang out with Wendy!?”

“I didn’t say that! I just, its last notice and I wanted to hang out with Bill…” his voice was drowned out into a muted nothing, rubbing his forearm as he sighed a bit, chewing his cheek in thought.

The demon he was talking about walked up behind him with a reassuring smile, resting his arm atop his head and leaning on  him, “Hey, Pine Tree, it’s all good, go hang out with her-“

“But-“

“I’ll be here all week, besides I have some things to do,” that was a lie, not that Dipper knew though, “So go, hang out with Red, we can hang out later. She’ll probably be, stoked, to see you.”

Dipper opened his mouth to say something but was being pushed off in the direction of the town, the demon encouraging him on before he sighed with an agreement. Looking over his shoulder as he left, “I’ll see you later, right? We’ll spend time together then?”

“You got it,” he watched as his human left. Exhaling loudly through his nose, the other two girls that were with him leaving with Dipper. Looking over to see that he had left his stuff, deciding to bring it to the shack for him, a simple act he didn’t truly want anything in return for, but that wasn’t going to stop him from playing along with trying to pry some sort of reward for his kindness.

It wasn’t until the sun was beginning to tuck itself behind the horizon when Dipper got back, sighing loudly as he opened the front door and kicking off his worn shoes. Bill and Mabel were sitting at the table, Mabel smiling widely as she held a paper fortune teller in her hands, Bill staring at it with a quizzical expression. When Dipper walked into the kitchen, announcing his return and pulling up the chair next to Bill all he got was a wave of said demon’s hand and a simple hum from Stanley, who was making something at the stove assumedly for dinner.

Dipper wasn’t able to fully get the demon’s attention like he wanted for almost 20 minutes, biting his tongue in the meantime from just climbing into his lip, much like Bill would often do to him when his attention was not on him. 

“Pine Tree! So, how was hanging out with Freckles?” Bill leaned his elbow on the table, cradling the side of his face in his palm. His other hand was resting on the surface as well, crumpling up the fortune teller and ripping the edges of the paper, without care at the current moment about the female twin’s feelings as she cried his name in distress at his actions.

Dipper leaned against Bill as best he could, humming as he relaxed with the attention now on him, he was about to reply when he heard a loud clearing of the throat, bordering on a growl. Looking up to their great uncle with an annoyed grimace, “Hey, kid, look I know he’s, whatever you wanna call him. But really, I can barely handle Mabel and her little girlfriend getting all lovey around each other. Besides, we’re gonna be eating here.”

“You know, you didn’t have a problem before you found out who exactly I was,” Bill leaned back in his chair, his eyes narrowing at the man as he wrapped an arm around Dipper to keep him in place.

“Yeah well excuse me for not being too thrilled to find out the one my great nephew is with just so happens to be the demon that-“

“Oh my God, humans hold onto everything! A demon throws one little temper tantrum, may or may not have torn a rift, and he never hears the end of it!” The demon paused when his attention turned towards the man walking into the kitchen, ignoring Ford and turning back to look at Stanley, “You know, least Pine Tree here has just left it in the past.”

Dipper weaseled his way out of the other’s hold, sighing loudly before anyone else could speak. Standing from his chair as he spoke, “Right, well wherever this conversation is going – I’m not hungry, Wendy and I went out and ate already so I’m gonna be upstairs.”

Bill watched him leave, his pupils narrowing as he listened to the thoughts behind that constellation birthmark, snorting to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest, turning back to the two older twins as Ford muttered something about the demon staying for dinner. Mabel simply groaned as Bill scoffed, his obvious attitude present in his tone.

* * *

 

Dipper walked into his room. Set on flopping down on the bed he was surprised to see his suitcases set on the mattress, thinking of the only real possibility as to who brought them. Smiling momentarily before remembering the obvious conflict that would happen downstairs, groaning a sigh as he instead went over to the opposite side of the room to fall on the clear bed. 

_ “Why’d you leave?” _

Dipper lifted his head up, looking over his shoulder to see he was alone in the room. Rolling his eyes as he let his head fall back to the bed.

_ “I didn’t want to listen to you and my uncles argue. Speaking of you, what was earlier all about?” _

_ “I don’t understand what you’re questioning.” _

_ “Don’t play dumb. Earlier, with Wendy. What was that all about? You usually hate it when I go off and hang out with her, and besides, shouldn’t you be all over me after so long?” _

_ “Are you saying that you actually  _ want  _ me to be all over you?” _

_ “Don’t avoid my question, Bill.” _

_ “I thought putting off, the end of our little deal would be…. Fun.” _

_ “So you actually weren’t busy then…” _

_ “Nah, just wanted to make you wait a liiiittle bit longer.” _

_ “Tease.” _

_ “Perhaps. But you didn’t really think I was going to just fuck you the moment you got off the bus, did you?” _

Dipper didn’t think of a reply at first, not entirely even sure what he was expecting. Was he expecting it? He didn’t think he did...  _ “Come here.” _

Bill still sat with his arms folded over his chest, slouching in the dining chair as he watched the three others in the room with him. With all their attentions away from him, on whatever topic it was they had brought up, he quietly slipped out of the room, silent steps up the stairs till he was opening the door to the familiar makeshift bedroom of Dipper’s and Mabel’s. The hinges made an audible squeak as the door was pushed open, causing Dipper to look over his shoulder to see who it was before he climbed off the bed completely. Before Bill could say a word, nothing more than a breathed laugh of some sort, Dipper had wrapped his arms as best he could around his neck, standing on his toes to give him some kind of kiss that he could manage with their height difference. The kiss was placed simply on his chin, getting him to laugh a bit before Dipper decided to actually yank him down, nearly causing the demon to lose his balance as he was manually pulled down to a reasonable height.

“Awww, did you miss me?” Bill’s smile was wide as Dipper placed kisses along his mouth, but never truly connecting their lips yet.

“You know,” Dipper wasn’t going to answer the question, he didn’t need to speak an answer for the two of them to know without a doubt that the answer to his question was a yes, instead he avoided an audible answer, “You never did welcome me back…”

The older man laughed, giving a kiss of his own to Dipper’s lips before pulling back with a wide smile, “Did I? Okay, alright, allow me to give you these “Welcome Back” things you humans are so adamant about.”

Dipper’s eyes narrowed a bit, trying to figure out what exactly that smile was for. But before he could figure it out Bill’s arms were wrapped tightly around his midsection, pulling him close as he feverishly placed kisses at random on the younger’s face, mutters of “welcome back” and “I missed you” between each and every kiss, causing him to laugh at the assault. 

“It’s good to know that you missed me,” Dipper smiled at the other when he pulled back, bringing up a hand of his own to push back his blonde hair out of his face.

“Didn’t I already tell you that two months ago?” 

He laughed a bit, biting his bottom lip as he examined the demons face before his voice came out just above a whisper, “You told me a lot of things two months ago…”

“Of course I did, I remember what I said,” Bill’s smile turned more of that of a mischievous toothy grin as he brought a hand up to Dipper’s face, running his thumb across the human’s bottom lip, “You didn’t think I had forgotten about it, did you?”

Dipper’s fingers balled up loosely behind the other’s neck before he outstretched them and relaxed, breathing a sigh as he leaned into his hand as best he could, “Not going to lie, I started to think you did… It’s comforting to know that you didn’t, leave me hanging for two whole months for nothing would be… Disappointing to say the least.”  

Bill was about to open his mouth to say something, leaning closer to him before they both heard the loud laughter come from the small group of people downstairs. The demon sneered to himself as he pulled back, rolling his eyes as he began to unwrap his arms.

“I forgot about them…” He mumbled to himself. 

Dipper interlocked his fingers to keep the demon in place, his eyes wide as he thought quickly, his mouth working a bit faster than his brain at the current moment, “Wait! Um, we can still. Probably… I mean, hold on.”

He let go of him, standing back on his heels before walking over to his still packed belongings on his bed, unzipping one of them and grabbing a random relaxed outfit. He looked over to the demon before trying to find something for him to wear as well, knowing too well that all his clothes would be more or less too short for him with his lanky form compared to his own.

“So um, I think we can, just,” He continued on, Bill folding his arms over his chest as he stared at him in amusement, watching as he tried to get the words of his idea to form, “Just come here.”

Dipper led them out of the room and into the bathroom, placing his own clothes on the counter as he moved passed the other to close and lock the door. Leaning against the now locked door he chewed on the inside of his lip, staring up momentarily at Bill. The demon looked at him, a faint smile on his face as he raise an eyebrow in curiosity. Watching Dipper push himself off the door and make the couple step walk over to start the shower, soon the sound of water was the only sound. 

“So… Do catch my drift…?” 

Bill snickered, his gold eyes narrowing as he took a step closer to his human, wasting no time in wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer, “Geez, Kid, you can’t even wait for them to leave? Who knew you were so impatient.”

“Shut up already, would you?” Dipper wrapped his arms tightly around his neck, craning him down as he gave him an empty dirty look, “You really don’t know when to shut your mouth.”

“Well, smart guy, you have any ideas for what else my mouth could do then?” Dipper’s eyes widened a bit, not fully thinking when he made his own statement and certainly not expecting the cocky tease of a smile he received along with a reply.

“Just shut up…”

The younger man was the one who closed the gap between them, feverishly connecting their lips together in a kiss he had been craving for weeks now and finally getting it. Bill had no complaints when he was guided backwards till the back of his legs hit the counter, resting his weight on the surface before he bent his knee, his limb jutting outwards and slipping easily between the human’s legs. Dipper sighed into the kiss at the action, sitting slightly on the other’s leg as he parted his lips for the kiss to continue into a more, personal one. One of his hands slipped into blonde hair, twisting his fingers but not yet pulling or tugging. The sleepless nights of the past two months were quick to catch up to him once the fire was finally started, adding flames that quickly enveloped him to the point of nothing more than just wanting something, anything that could help die it down. 

Rocking his hips slowly against the demon’s leg he heard him laugh into the kiss, Dipper nipping down on his tongue as if to tell him to once again shut up. He didn’t, and instead he pulled away from the kiss licking his lips, leaning back on his hands with a wide smile as he watched the other’s movements of his hips, whispering between just them, “Who knew. Hah, I might just have to go without touching you more often if it’s this easy to get you like this.”

“Do that and I might not keep my promise though,” Dipper unwrapped his free hand to move back behind himself, to grab at the demon’s knee to steady himself while he continued rocking his hips.

“’Might’, and we both know that is an empty threat. You love listening to me, and you know it.”

He tightened his grip in his hair, trying to give a dirty look and failing halfway when the other shifted his leg between his, whispering in an empty harsh tone, “Quiet, there’s still other people here, or did you forget about that already?” 

“Who cares about them? Adds a little danger, a little excitement, don’t you think?” Bill smiled as he leaned forwards, nipping at the other’s lips with a wide smile.

“Sorry, I’m not an exhibitionist like some people, like some demons.”

Dipper rolled his eyes as he whispered, closing his eyes and waiting for Bill to close the gap between them. Waiting with each roll of his hips, knitting his eyebrows in confusion when he opened his eyes again to see the demon instead leaning back and watching him. Tugging his blonde hair forwards he gently grazed his teeth over the demon’s neck, if he wasn’t going to do anything then why wait?

“And, you’re not in control,” Dipper didn’t have much time to register the whispered words before the leg supporting him was dropped from underneath him, the hand he had a hold on Bill’s hair with was grabbed tightly, instinctively releasing his grip as his arm was twisted, forcing him to turn to face the wall with his back towards the other.

Bill continued to lean against the counter for a moment with a wry smirk, finally shoving himself off the supporting surface as he held tightly onto Dipper’s wrist. Pressing a hand to his back as he helped guide him, “Face the counter.”

He did as he was told, looking over his shoulder as he flicked back his bangs out of his face to catch the demon’s face. Staring at him with narrowed pupils that made him forget what was going on until he was pushed up against the counter. 

Bill pushed his weight onto Dipper’s back and forced him to lean over the sink, pressing his lips to the shell of his ear as he whispered, “Geez, I hardly even touched you- if at all and look at you, you’re already this hard?”

Dipper had half-a-mind to retort but before he could his breath caught in his throat when he felt the other grind his hips forwards accompanied with a nip at the shell of his ear, his voice low and dripping with lust as he continued to whisper, “You know, I’m disappointed. I wanted to be able to hear your voice, clear without holding back just for me to hear. But I can’t have that, not now, not here. Not with the other’s here, I wouldn’t want them to hear that. But don’t take that as me caring, no, I’m selfish, I wanna be the only one to hear how you plead, how you beg. For me. Just for me tonight.”

Dipper’s head dropped, giving Bill the chance to run his warm tongue up the nape of his neck, causing him to ball his fist up behind his back. The demon’s hand that wasn’t holding onto his wrist found its way underneath his faded t-shirt, running his bare hand against his back before he traced his ribs and snaked around to his front. His words were mumbled against heating flesh as he continued to slowly grind his hips against his human’s backside, his hand wandering as if he had never explored his torso before, “Don’t worry though, I’ll have my chance to get you screaming, I’ll get my chance and when I do, trust me, you’ll love it, because I know that you love it. You love screaming my name, don’t you.”

It wasn’t truly a question, but Dipper breathed a ‘yes’ nonetheless. His free hand coming up to hold onto the ledge of the countertop, his eyes shut tightly as he listened to the demon’s voice, nothing else mattering, nothing else was even existent in that moment. It was just him and Bill. And that’s all that mattered to him. 

Bill pulled his head back from the other’s neck, his hand coming up from underneath his shirt to force his head up. Dipper’s eyes opened as the blood rushed even more to his face, staring wide eyed at the mirror, the reflection of both of them as Bill leaned forwards to whisper in his ear, locking eyes with him in the glass as he ground his hips once more, “But for now, you have to keep quiet. Try not to draw attention to us.”

Bill pulled away completely, releasing his hold on Dipper’s arm, but the human continued to stare at the mirror, staring over his reflection before watching Bill move behind him. His voice wasn’t as low as it was just seconds before, almost taking back to what he assumed to be his normal tone, “So you got anything we can use?”

“N-no…”

He laughed as he rolled his eyes, dropping to his knees and pushing Dipper out of his way so he could snoop underneath the sink, “Geez Kiddo, we gotta help you get more prepared for stuff! This is getting ridiculous,” He rested his hand on the back of Dipper’s thigh as he looked through the cupboard, “But hey, it’s alright, no problem at all, well maybe a little but still, it’s alright!”

Dipper didn’t reply this time. Instead he folded his arms on the surface of the counter and buried his face in his arms, peering over to the mirror still as Bill looked for something to use. Once he did he quickly bounced back up to standup, a wide smile on his face. He held the small bottle in one hand as he leaned forwards to place a kiss to the hollow of Dipper’s neck. Wasting no more time he tugged down the two bottom layers his human was wearing, allowing them to fall to the floor as he carefully carelessly poured the slick liquid over his fingers.

“Ready?” He questioned, Dipper simply nodded his head, closing his eyes and burying his face completely into his folded arms as the first finger was pushed inside of him.

He arched his back as he lifted his hips, the demon smiling but held back a snicker at the action. Instead Bill simply continued the slow movement, curling his finger as he stretched him enough for a second one. Leaning forwards he placed soothing kisses to the back of Dipper’s neck, his two fingers moving in a scissoring motion. Dipper’s hips were already shaking, his eyes closed tightly as he tightened his jaw, swallowing while he was stretched by the two fingers inside of him.

Bill simply whispered against his neck as his free hand came up to brush back the brunette’s hair, “You can last for me, right? I know you can… You’ve done so well so far, just a little bit longer.”

Dipper nodded as best he could, warmth welling up in his chest at the small praise. Soon the third finger was added, stretching him more and causing him to breathe shakily through his teeth, the demon’s fingers moving in and out of him and curling every so many seconds. The fingers were removed, a whine escaping Dipper’s mouth as he lifted his head up, looking over his shoulder at Bill who was smiling at him. He carefully pushed himself off the counter, the demon looking at him with a curious look before he answered the unspoken question.

“Wall, not the counter…” Dipper whispered as he moved, already bracing himself on the wall as he waited for him.

Bill simply snorted a laugh, grabbing the bottle again as he walked over to where Dipper stood, “One of these days, I’ll get you in front of a mirror.”

“Not today though.”

He didn’t reply, instead the demon pulled down his slacks to mid-thigh along with his boxers, slicking his length with the liquid before tossing it carelessly on the floor. Gripping his human’s hips he carefully aligned himself before slowly pushing in, leaning against his back as he nipped at the shell of his ear the best he could. Dipper squeezed his eyes shut, already the coil in the pit of his stomach tightening with every forward movement of the demon’s hips, chewing the inside of his lip before he felt one of the hands on his hip let go, replacing itself over his mouth as he sighed against it. Once the demon’s hips were flush against him he was given the patience to relax, Bill placing kisses once again at his neck, nipping and sucking at patches of his skin and causing the blood to pool into visible marks beneath the skin. 

“Oh God, pl-ease move,” Dipper’s words were muffled but were heard clear enough.

The hand on his hip tightened as Bill pulled back, thrusting his hips harshly forwards and causing him to hiccup a moan into his hand. Trying his best not to rake his nails down the wall he instead balled up his fists, his nails digging into the flesh of his palms as Bill worked his promise as best he could with their current position. Without much notice, Dipper accidentally bit down into the palm of the demon’s hand, getting him to choke a whine of his own from above the human. Dipper’s eyes fluttered open at the sound, trying to look to him with no avail, instead he closed his eyes again, running his tongue flat against the hand in front of his mouth in some sort of apology. Not that Bill even needed one. Bill tightened the hand on his hip, his other hand moving to pry open his human’s mouth without really any resistance if any at all, slipping his index finger into Dipper’s mouth and pressing down on his tongue. When Dipper pushed his hips back against his he slipped his middle finger into join the other, the younger man wrapping his tongue around his digits and closing his mouth around them. Bill dropped his head, his human’s mouth hot around his fingers, that damned tongue wrapping around both of his digits before moving to just one then sucking on them, focusing on the movements as his hips would occasionally lose rhythm and jerk forwards harsher or faster than the others and getting Dipper to moan around his fingers. 

Pulling his saliva slick fingers out of his mouth without warning along with pulling completely out of him, he forced Dipper around to face him, slamming his back against the wall before pushing back inside of him. Slipping his fingers into his own mouth and sucking them off, Dipper watching him through lidded eyes. Bill brought his hands down to hoist the other up, hiking him up and getting him to accidentally moan out at the rough action, wrapping his legs tightly around the demon’s hips and his arms around his shoulders. Slamming their mouths together into a sloppy kiss, tasting him after so long, too long. 

Dipper pulled back away from the kiss, whining as quietly as he could when the demon changed the angles of his thrusts as best he could, hitting the bundle of nerves that made Dipper damn the rest of the household in the back of his mind, biting his tongue as he absent mindedly whispered, “Fu-uh-ck Bill, please, please~.”

“Ple-ease what?” Bill leaned forwards, pressing Dipper hard against the wall as he regained his hold on him, nipping at his jawline.

“Do-don’t play, play this game, come on, co-oh-mmmmmnn on.”

“Tell me, what you, you need, what you wa-ant,” the hold around his shoulders tightened as Dipper leaned forwards, clinging onto him.

“I wanna cum, pl-ease please, I’ve been go-ood, I kept, kept my promise, oh-God did I keep my, my promissse, pleaseplease-please Bill, please,” Dipper’s voice was full of need as he held onto the demon, biting down into the fabric of his clothing, muffling his other pleas and whines when Bill decided to give into his words.

Without a word Bill shifted to hit the bundle of nerves with every thrust of his hips, the sharp whines and muffled moaned shooting down his spine to the pit of his stomach, feeling Dipper tighten around his as he dug his nails into the flesh of his hips as he continued to thrust his hips as best as he could, trying to keep a rough pace standing. It was barely noticeable that Dipper’s pleas were simply more of the demon’s name than anything else as he squeezed his eyes shut, digging his teeth into his shirt as his toes curled, his body shaking as he came between them onto his stomach. Bill following soon after him, shoving him against the wall as his legs shook, riding his high till he couldn’t stand and support both their weights. Sliding down carefully, Dipper still in his lap holding weakly onto him.

Dipper unlatched his jaw from the other’s shirt, his saliva soaked into the spot. Pulling back with a lopsided smile and lick of his lips, looking at the demon, “Welcome back, right?”


	12. On A Desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will fall, we will fly. We will shine

Dipper knew he wasn’t really supposed to be down here without Ford, and he knew that by no means was Bill allowed to be down there, no matter if he was supervised or not. And yet here they were, punching the code into the vending machine and slipping passed the back panel. Bill happily humming along as he had gotten Dipper to finally agree and allow him down here, for what reason he wasn’t sure. The demon pulled on his hand as they stepped onto the lift, Dipper stared up at him with curiosity to see his golden eyes glowing in the hardly lit area, still able to make out the pointed giddy grin he had.

The demon reached out and stopped the lift right in front of a locked door, Dipper looking up at him with worry as he turned to him, his hands faced palms up as he curled his fingers like a child in excitement, “Come Pine Tree, the president’s key please~!”

“Bill, we’re not supposed to go in Ford’s study, I thought you want to just go down to the bottom,” Dipper reach into his pocket, feeling the key underneath his fingertips as he looked at the door before back at the demon’s glowing eyes.

“Oh kid I don’t care about that! Come on, there’s something I wanna do,” He shifted his weight to one leg as he impatiently shook the other, “Relax! Nothing bad is gonna happen. Although I am going to need your help, see Ford has set up that ridiculous block of some sort. I just need you to unlock the door, slip in, mess with the barrier and we’re home free!”

Dipper scanned what he could see of the demon’s face, watching his eyes flash a pale blue before he sighed, taking the key and bringing it to the door to unlock it, “Bill I swear to God if you do anything at all I will personally make sure you cannot even think of this room.”

“Oooh~, feisty,” Bill smiled as he bounced on his heels impatiently, watching the door open and the younger step inside.

He stood at the edge of the doorway, still not inside as he stared in the dark before Dipper found the light switch. Dipper carefully looked around the study for the objects that made up the barrier, making sure not to touch anything or trip over anything. Once he found one of the moonstones he looked over his shoulder to look at the demon, Bill happily waving him to move it out of alignment. Dipper signed as he picked it up and placed it off centered, once he did he heard Bill laugh happily as he bolted into the study without any problems. 

Clapping his hands together as he practically skipped over to his human, wrapping a long arm around his shoulders as he smiled down at him, “Now that’s it, Kid!! Good job! See no worries, no problems!!”

“Alright, well now just do what it is you wanna do so we can get out of here before Ford gets back,” Dipper folded his arms over his chest as he watched the other move freely throughout the room, running his slender fingers over the tacked up drapes before pulling one off the wall to reveal the drawn depiction of the familiar triangular form the demon possessed, “Bill… What are you doing…?”

“Oh relax, Sapling,” Bill waved him off as he admired his own angled form on the wall, moving to uncover another before he stopped to walk leisurely to his human, smiling widely as he explained what exactly he wanted to do in this room finally, “You see, there’s something I’ve always wanted to try with you, to do. And it takes place right in this very room! I said relax, don’t look so tense, it’s something we’ve done before!”

Dipper’s eyes narrowed as the demon laughed, approaching him and wrapping his arm around him again, pulling him into walking to the middle of the room. With a snap of his fingers and with a suffocating burst of energy the rest of the drapes covering the walls fell from their tacks, pooling on the floor. Dipper stared at the depictions of Bill on the wall, swallowing a bit at the unnerving feeling of being watched from all angles.

“Don’t you think it’d be fun?” Bill’s voice was low and in a whisper, his face close to Dipper’s as he watched him from the corner of his eyes, “All eyes on you,  _ my eyes  _ and nobody else’s, watching the two of us. I’d get quiet the view of fucking you, and hey I’d even let you se-“

“Bill Cipher I swear to God!” Dipper’s face flushed at the thought forming in his mind at the demon’s words, pushing him away and taking a good few feet of distance as he glared at him, “You wanted to come down here so you could have SEX with me?! In Ford’s study!?”

“Well yeah, actually that’s an easier way to put it I m-“

“Are you more insane than you let on!? Ford would absolutely kill us if he found out, not saying that we are going to in the first place, there was never a possibility of that happening! Ever!”

“Well you see Ford wouldn’t know, it’d be our dirty little secret,”  Bill brought a hand to his face in thought before snickering, “But imagine if ol’ sixer  **did** find out, oh man that’d jam the stick up his ass even farther!! Oh Gods he’d be livid!! That’d be hilarious!”

Dipper growled as he watched the demon laugh in amusement, balling his fist at his side as he pointed to the door with the other, “we’re leaving, now.”

“Oh come on, Kid!” he stared at his human in disbelief before he was manually being pushed towards the door, “You’re no fun at all!”

“Nope, I am not. Now fix the drapes, we’re heading back upstairs,” Dipper’s tone was serious and held no room for objections. Bill sighed loudly, stumbling over his feet before raising his hands upwards, pointing towards the fallen clothe and lifting then back to their original state. Dipper very nearly shoved him face first into the elevator, not caring at the moment while he turned the lights off before closing and locking the door behind him. The entire way back to the house was spent in silence, Dipper scowling at nothing in annoyance with his arms folded sternly over his chest.

* * *

 

That had happened weeks ago. Never once did Bill bring it up again, and they went on as if it never happened. So why was he becoming so allured to the idea to the point of him standing in the middle of the gated lift by himself, his arms crossed in nervousness and holding onto his president’s key tightly, biting his lip. 

Ford was away again, off doing something he preferred not to tell anyone, not even Dipper. Not that he minded that he wasn’t told everything his great uncle did, he was told more than the other’s anyway and that was enough. Mabel and Stan had been working outside all day trying to get some new attraction up and running before the shack opened the next day, they didn’t need his help so they wouldn’t miss his absence from the day. 

He swallowed as he stopped the lift, staring at the worn door. Oh God was he really…? Was he really going to do this? He didn’t even answer himself as he unlocked the door slowly, slipping into the study and flickering the lights on. His heart thumping loudly in his chest as he took unsure steps into the room. His dark eyes scanned over the walls trying to figure out which one of the clothes covered the specific triangular depiction he was looking for. 

“Oh God this is so dumb,” He whispered to himself, brushing his hair back out of his face as he laughed nervously.

Finally he decided to just unveil the wall behind the cloth near the middle of the wall, pulling down the drape that covered the depiction. He swallowed hard as he stared at it, the nervousness bubbling up in his chest. Why was he so nervous? It’s not like he hadn’t done this before, he’s done this plenty of times, displaying himself in front of one of the many windows Bill had in the world, so why was this any different? 

Oh, right. Because of  _ where  _ exactly he was. He wasn’t exactly in the comfort of his own room. 

He pried his gaze away from the wall, taking a few steps away before taking a seat on the floor. He sat on his knees patiently, despite the nervous feeling there was also a sparked heat of excitement over it all that made itself known in the pit of his stomach, staring wide eyed at the wall and waiting for the demon to notice. If he even would, he wasn’t sure if Bill would even know about this if at all, which made him a bit uneasy but still he sat there nonetheless.

Bill was focused lazily on his work in front of his, winding fraying thread into that of a web like manner, connecting points of reality and subconscious of the mindscape. His fingers moving in a fast and focused rhythm, his eyes heavy as his thoughts zoned out into nothing. Suddenly there felt as if a heavy cloth was untied and pulled away from his eyes. It caught his attention, his work stopping as he focused on various points at once. He dropped his hands and turned on his heels, swirling his hand in the air as boards and hinges formed out of the nothingness into a frame before he opened the door that materialized soon after, stepping into a long stretch of hallway.

He walked with long strides as he tried to figure out which of his eyes were opened, scanning quickly between each of them to find something out of place. His eyes widened as a smile split across his face, stopping his steps as he found the usually blocked window to be opened, and more interestingly he saw his human sitting in the middle of the room. The room, oh he knew exactly where he was and he didn’t even need to think twice about it. A happily mischievous chuckle came from the back of his throat, turning into an outright laugh as he hurried down the hallway till the doors became windows

Dipper bit his lip. Alright, he had waited enough, the demon was either aware or not. He sighed heavily as he shifted to remove his jeans, kicking them off his legs and onto the floor out of the way, leaving him in his boxers and shirt for only a second before his shirt followed its discard. He couldn’t believe he was doing this…  **Why** was he doing this, he didn’t truly know. But he sat on the floor in nothing but his boxers nonetheless. Leaning back on one of his hands while he spread open his legs, running his free hand down flat against his stomach. Letting his elbow bend he laid on the floor completely, one hand running down the inside of his thigh at the socket while he ghosted his fingertips over the front of his boxers. His fingers dug into the pale sensitive skin of his thigh as his blood began to rush south, sliding his eyes closed he began to palm himself through the thin layer of fabric, his hips arching up into the touch as he sighed through his mouth. 

Lulling his head the side he barley opened his eyes, whatever blood that wasn’t already going to his growing arousal flushed to his face as he was reminded of where exactly he was, the knowledge oddly adding more to his growing need. 

He closed his eyes again tightly, he still wasn’t even sure if Bill had figured out that the window was uncovered. Remembering just how soundproof it was in the lower levels under the house he bit down on his tongue for moment before speaking out in just above his normal volume, “Bill… Ccc-ipher..!”

He twitched beneath his palm, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he waited impatiently for the demon to appear. When he didn’t he outwardly damned him. Alright, alright, fine. If he wasn’t going to show up, that was fine by him, he’d just get this over with. Alone. He raised up his hips just enough to slip his boxers over his hips and off his legs completely, sitting up to sit on his knees as he wrapped his fingers around his shaft and carefully running his hand up the length. Occasionally running his thumb over the tip before bringing his hand back down, repeating the action till he was fully hard, breathing heavily as his eyes flickered back up to the demon’s triangular form drawing on the wall, biting his lip as he whined. Looking and reaching for his forgotten jeans he dug around in one of the pockets to pull out a small container of lube, uncapping it to sloppily pour enough of the slick liquid onto his fingers before dropping it onto the floor. He leaned forwards, perhaps too much so, as he raised his hips in the air. Even if the demon wasn’t actually at the window, he knew that he’d still be able to see it later, and he was going to damn well show him what he had missed. With his upper half lazily laying against the floorboards and his hips in the air he brought his slicked fingers behind him as best he could, it had been some time since he’s done this position, granted all the times he has it was never on a hard surface like the floor. But besides that, he was able to slip the first finger inside of himself and a sigh of triumph left his lips. Moving his finger around for a while he slipped another in, scissoring himself in a sloppy un-rhythmic pattern, allowing his voice to rise and fall freely without a care as he stretched and fingered himself. 

It was a few seconds after he had slipped the third finger in when he felt purposefully heavy footsteps in front of him, opening his eyes to look up through his lashes to see a familiar face smiling down at him, “Well, look at you~!! Oh, and don’t stop just because I’m here, please, do continue.”

Dipper tried to snort, but all that came out was a faint huff of air as he watched Bill crouch down in front of him, he tried to keep up his fingers movements as he felt the other wrap slim fingers around his jaw and tilt his head up, his neck aching as he spoke up, “Yo-you, how long‘ve you been watching??”

The demon slipped his thumb into his human’s mouth as he shrugged, “Since the beginning, I noticed you took down the covers the moment you did so.”

He couldn’t really speak while his thumb was in his mouth, instead he glared up at him momentarily before he allowed his eyes to slip closed. His body relaxing and picking up the slacked pace of his fingers, arching his hips back against them. Bill pulled his hand away from his face as he sighed heavily through his nose, reaching down to hook his hands underneath Dipper’s as best he could to pull him upwards.

“Didn’t you say there was no way in hell that we’d be doing this?” He watched the mortal clumsily stand and remove his fingers, swiping them across his leg without a second thought, “And here we are, there you were fingers up your ass and for me to watch.”

“You want to do this or not,” Dipper’s voice came out without any serious tone or malice, he didn’t have it in him to be snarky at the moment.

Bill simply laughed, letting go of the bare man and allowing him to shakily walk over to the desk and clearing off the discarded papers and pens, hoisting himself up onto the now clear spot. He sat back on his hands, almost coyly spreading his legs open as if he were second guessing himself on the action. The demon stared at him adoringly before picking up the small container on the floor, he snapped his fingers as he strolled over to the desk, the sound echoed through the room and the rest of the drapes on the wall fell to the floor.

“Shall you do the honors?” Bill asked, though it wasn’t much of a question as it was a suggestion.

He rested his hands on his back as he watched Dipper fumbled with the button on his slacks, pulling the zipper down once he had gotten the first done. Pushing down the fabric along with his undergarments just enough for him to pull the demon’s cock free, subconsciously biting his lip as he ran his hand up his length. Remembering what is was he was doing when said demon cleared his through, waving the small bottle in front of the younger man’s face. Muttering a quiet “shut up” as he snatched the bottle from him, removing the cap he poured a generous amount onto his hand before rubbing it up and along the length of the demon. 

Bill pushed his hands away, bringing his own to support himself against the desk, smiling widely as he pressed against his human’s entrance, “You know, it was so sweet of you to stretch yourself out for me, you’re quite the performer you know.”

Dipper simply whined, pushing himself against the demon as he stared down between both their bodies. He grabbed a hold of the mortal’s hips to still them, nipping at his jaw, “Can you say it for me?”

“Pl-ease…”

“Not what I’m looking for, Kitten,” once Dipper heard the damnable name his head feel back with a loud pouted whine, almost feeling as if he would actually start to cry.

“Bill… Please, come on, please…”

The demon didn’t move, he dug his nails into the heated flesh of his hips, nipping more at his jawline, “Come on, for me? Say it for me?”

“Why, why won’t you just let it go…” Dipper’s nails scratched into the surface of the desk, hooking his legs around the demon’s waist as if he could pull him closer and into giving him what he wanted, but of course he couldn’t.

“Because, I’ve never once heard you say it, not out loud, not directly to me,” he trailed his lips down to Dipper’s neck, biting at his racing pulse, “I can wait all day, why don’t you just say it, just once and I’ll give you everything you want and need.”

Dipper swallowed, he nails scratched audibly against the wood till his fists were balled up, quietly whispering, “Ple-ease… Ma…ster…. Please…”

He heard the demon chuckle lowly, nipping happily at his neck as his grip on his hips loosened, “See? Not too hard, you’re such a good boy.”

Bill pushed his hips firmly forwards, pulling his head back from Dipper’s neck to lick his chin to get his attention, once he did he connected their lips in a kiss that was quickly turned into a sloppily rough kiss, distracting his human from his slow hip movement. Dipper’s legs tightened, bringing his arms to wrap around the other’s shoulders, lapping at his mouth before he was dominated in the kiss, never growing tired of how the demon tasted and always craving more. The silent plea to move was a movement of his hips against Bill’s, the demon happily pulling his hips back and roughly thrusting them forwards, swallowing the hiccupped moan from the other as he set a steadily hard pace that made Dipper see stars behind his closed eyelids. Dipper did as best he could to rock his hips in time with the demon’s but the hard surface they were on made it difficult to do so, his rear aching more from the desk than the demon inside of him. But he didn’t complain, he couldn’t complain with the demon’s cock hitting inside of him so perfectly, sighing heavily into the kiss before he pulled away. Bill licked his reddened lips and watched the other lay back on the desk, his face flushed a heavy pink red hue as he brought his hands above his head to grip the edge of the desk. A loud moan echoed through the study as Bill hit right against the special bundle of nerves, Dipper’s back arching as he stared without view at nothing, focusing on nothing but the demon and the electric pleasure shooting through his nerves.

Bill smiled at the view of him splayed out on top of the desk, the desk belonging to none other than the damned six fingered Pine’s man, a sense of pride welled up in his chest at the whole action of him fucking the man’s nephew in his very study, biting back laughter as he pulled completely out of Dipper. Dipper looked down at the demon with a confused expression, looking at him with blown pupils. Without a word he was flipped over onto his stomach, his toes barely touching the floor beneath him, a moan falling from his lips as the demon reentered him and picking up the pace again. Dipper’s nails dig into the surface of the desk, saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth. 

“O-o-myg-ooh-dd, Bil-ll-close,” Dipper choked out as best he could while trying to keep up with the demon’s thrusts, “So-oh close, ple-ease, pleaseplease-ease!”

Bill hummed in acknowledgement, gripping his hips harder and raised them up to get a different angle, the new angle making it easy to thrust against his human’s sweet spot. Dipper whimpered at the feeling of the demon’s cock slamming inside of him so roughly, his eyes squeezed back and toes curled feeling his insides get hit each time. It only took a couple rough jerk of his hips to have Dipper cumming hard with a load moan of the demon’s name, his voice echoing beautifully through the room as he rode out his high laying limply against the desk. Bill braced himself on and elbow, leaning over the other’s form as he tried to keep up his movements with the other tight around him, caring less and less about rhythm and more about his own burning heat in the pit of his stomach. He cursed loudly as he dug his nails both into Dipper’s hip and into the surface of the desk, pushing his hips as far forwards as he could as he came, and Dipper let out a low whine when he did.

Without pulling out Bill carefully hooked his foot around the leg of the chair and pulled it close, taking a seat with Dipper in his lap, the younger man still slumped against the desk. Bill simply leaned back in the chair and ran his hands up his human’s back, a wide happy smile splayed across his face as he spoke up, “We should do that again.”


	13. Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a secret..

Bill placed gentle sweet kisses along the hollow of Dipper’s neck, the human laying on his stomach against his bed while the demon knelt on with his knees on either side of him as he leaned over his half-naked form. It’s not that they really had time to do anything, Mabel had gone with Stan to the store leaving the two men alone for an hour at most. But that had never stopped Bill before, usually finding something else to do that was still along the terms of human intimacy. His mouth trailed down the strip of Dipper’s spine, running his tongue flat against his skin and lapping in short motions. Dipper sighed happily while he slid his dark eyes closed, enjoying the gentle and slow actions of the demon. His back arched downwards when he felt nails barely touch his skin when he raked them down his sides, body twitching slightly at the faint contact.

Bill stopped at his mid-back, caressing his ribcage and rubbing circles with his thumbs as he spoke against his spine, “There’s something I wanna try…”

Dipper could feel the barely noticeable butterfly kisses against his back, tucking his arms underneath his pillow before he spoke, “What’s that?”

He didn’t receive an answer, whether Bill actually just didn’t wish to tell him or didn’t know how to was beyond him. He felt Bill sit back off of him and tug at the hem of his jeans, “Just, tell me if you don’t like it.”

Dipper looked over his shoulder at him with a questioning glance before relaxing against the bed, he trusted him… He raised his hips up to allow the demon to tug off the rest of his clothing and toss them carelessly onto the floor, “Raise your hips up, on your knees for me.”

Dipper did as he was told, still in question as to what exactly it was the demon was planning on doing. Bill sat up on his knees and went back to placing kisses down his human’s back, a hand slipping around to run up his chest while he lapped at the small curve in his back. His hand trailed downwards carefully, feeling every curve of the younger man till he wrapped his fingers around his length, receiving a small gasp from Dipper. Pumping his length in a slow manner he placed a nipped kiss at his tailbone. The hand around Dipper’s growing arousal stopped and pulled away, a whine left his throat at the loss before he felt both of the demon’s hands on his backside followed by a peculiar feeling that made his length twitch and whip his head up and stare over his shoulder wide eyed.

Bill ran his tongue flat against the other’s hole, pulling back to trail the tip of his tongue lower than before, a teasingly ghost manner that had Dipper confused whether to arch his hips back against him or forwards. Instead the man simply gripped at his pillow, allowing his head to fall against it as he squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed. The sound seemed to echo in the silence of the room. Bill’s fingertips were frigid against pale heated skin, digging into his flesh before one of those hands snaked around to grip between Dipper’s hips. Long fingers wrapping around the length of him along with the slow movement of the demon’s tongue, teasing and faint traces with the tip of his tongue that never went beyond than just that. Teasing. The foreign sensation had him knitting his eyebrows in a mixture of emotions, sighing softly through his lips.

“O-oh…” It was barely audible, not even a true reaction of anything more than just a simple ‘oh’ in response to the demonic man, Dipper raised his hips back against his tongue.

The demon easily slipped his tongue passed the ring of muscle, his grip of Dipper’s backside tightened, while his other hand carefully pumped at his shaft. The quiet sounds that his human made, the sounds that vibrated through vocal cords and tumbled passed his lips over it all. It made him squeezed the base of his cock before twisting his hand upwards, removing his hand completely but leaving his fingertips to tease the sensitive underside, all while he stretched his tongue as far as he could at the current moment before an idea set off in his mind, his lips curling upwards at the thought. Dipper’s wrists were bent and his hands were balled against the up facing pillow, between that damn tongue and the teasing touches to his own arousal he wasn’t sure what to exactly focus on. All the nerves that were teased and touched were set alight and sent sparks up the back of his spine before taking a slide downwards into the pit of his stomach. 

Dipper’s eyes widened, his eyebrows knitting in more confusion trying to comprehend what exactly it was the demon was doing, feeling his tongue go deeper than what could be physically possible, even for a human. Trying to look back at his demon as best he could, his voice coming out in a choked whisper, “B-ill, what the hell are you—u-“ his voice was cut off by Bill, giving a questioning hum that should not have sent a vibration through his nerves like it did, “-you-you doing..?”

Bill didn’t reply to him, instead he took advantage of his otherworldly abilities, stretching his tongue out more. Dipper’s head fell against his pillow again, burying his face in the soft surface, trying to figure out when that tongue was going to stop going deeper inside of him and how it was even possible at all, his mind far too dazed to put together that Bill wasn’t exactly human. His back arched downwards towards the bed and his knees slipped, feeling the tip of Bill’s tongue teasingly prod at his bundle of nerves. Bill’s smile never faltered, twisting his tongue as best he could, curling against the other’s sweet spot as his hand continued pumping him. Feeling his hips quiver and taking to mind the leaking cock in his hand he could tell that Dipper was close. Bill squeezed his hands again, fingernails digging into the other while his other hand’s movements became quicker. Teasing the head of the other’s cock and squeezing loosely around his base, fingers twisting around his shaft. His tongue twisting and lapping against his nerves that brought him closer and closer to the edge.

Dipper’s hips twitched forwards, the tight coil in his stomach threatening to snap any moment, breathing through his teeth as his fingers dug into the pillow enough for his knuckles to turn nearly as white as the fabric. He jerked his hips forwards, carefully rolling them back, he buried his face into the pillow even more and with a muffled curse he came in the demon’s hand and against the mattress.

As his hand movement stopped, allowing the other to jerk his hips into his hand, his tongue continued against sensitive nerves and dragged out his high. A few moments after, Bill pulled back away, removing his tongue and slipping it back into his mouth, the muscle back to what would be considered to be normal. He smiled a lazily wide smile over at Dipper, the human lifting his head before twisting to lay on his side.

Dipper gave him an unreadable look that border on dirty, trying to read the demon to no avail at all, “What was that…”

“Some people like it, some don’t,” Bill shrugged, crawling over behind Dipper and lying next to him, “But, you seemed to enjoy yourself.”

He rolled his eyes, refusing to turn around to face him, “Shut up, alright? It wasn’t….. Bad…”

The demon happily wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him into a tight embrace, “See!”

“Agh, I don’t wanna kiss you right now after you did that! Let me get dressed, they’re gonna be back soon!” Dipper pushed as best as he could manage at the moment against Bill’s arms, those long thin arms wrapped in an iron like grip around him refused to budge.

“Alright, no kisses,” Bill instead moved downwards a bit, his arms still around the other, nuzzling his face into his back, “but at least let’s just relax here, we’ve got enough time till they come back. Relax.”

He didn’t reply, instead Dipper relaxed into the demon’s hold and against the bed. His hands wrapped loosely around his forearms stayed put, lazily tracing circles against honey toned skin. The warm pallor conflicting with the frigid feel of Bill’s skin. He sighed through his nose, everything seemed silent except the ringing in his ears, not even the busy world outside could be heard. His fingers tightened before relaxing again, closing his eyes and enjoying the seemingly rare quiet moment they were sharing. 


	14. Outdoor Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So blame me, but you didn't see me do it.

You’d think for someone who was legally an adult, Dipper would be treated like one more often. Allowed to make his own decisions without any comment, allowed to go out on a certain day without someone, that someone being none other than Bill, telling him not to. Adding a snorted laugh and a question along the lines of “do you really wanna do that, kid?” and make it seem as if he couldn’t even tie his own shoelaces. And today was no different. Dipper had just wanted to go out exploring the forest that surrounded Gravity Falls, the wooded acres seemed to only grow thicker and endless the farther in you got. Bill had tagged along with him as usual, watching him carefully and tell him to go here, or go there, don’t do this, a laughed snarky comment on the human’s choices. Of course Dipper ignored him, biting back a growled retort and eye roll as he continued to do what he originally planned. It ended the same usually, Bill laughing at him and telling him he should have listened to him. Of course the demon offered no help to him when Dipper hadn’t listened and had to climb down a steep rocky drop by himself, slipping halfway down and landing on his tailbone painfully. Bill humming nonchalantly how it was unnecessary for him to get hurt, had he just listened to him.

Bill had been walking a few steps behind Dipper, the younger man stepping carelessly as he pushed through uncharted parts of the forest, the demon had taken Dipper’s phone some time ago and was partly focused on the game he was playing. He didn’t even look up from the screen as he spoke, “I wouldn’t step there.”

Dipper just rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth, ignoring the demon as he continued to walk carelessly a few steps before the ground beneath his footing gave out, dropping him a few inches into a small burrowed tunnel from some animal that dug too close to the surface. He tripped forwards and caught himself on his hands, hearing the demon click his tongue and mutter a ‘yikes’ before presumably going back to his game. He pulled himself up and dusted himself off, looking over his shoulder and glaring at the demon who didn’t budge from his spot, he didn’t even bother to help him.

Dipper grabbed the straps of his backpack and continued to walk, Bill taking his steps a few moments after him. He continued through the thick foliage before coming to a small area, the trees spaced out enough to thick rays of unobstructed light through to shine on a cluster of flowers. Dipper’s eyes widened as he saw the plants, curiosity taking reigns and pulling him to go check them out. Carefully he slowly walked over to the flowers, examining the large bright blue petals, the way the purpled freckles were splotched heavier near the inside of the petals and lighter near the tips, the fading blue into white that mixed into a bright almost fluorescent red, five curled antennas sprouting proudly out from the center of the flower. He brought his hand up to examine it some more only to stop in his tracks by a particularly obnoxious voice for the umpteenth time today.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t touch that,” Bill’s eyes flickered up before going back to the phone screen, leaning his weight on a nearby tree.

Dipper gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, taking a deep breath before standing straight up and holding his head up high, spinning on his heels to face the other, “You know what Bill? I’ve had just about enough today of listening to you try and hold my hand today! I am a grown man,” Bill snorted at that, “And I am allowed to make my own choices, without some dumb annoying snarky all-knowing damn comment from you!”

Bill had stopped looking at the screen, his eyes turned upwards and stared at Dipper. He sighed before locking the phone and sliding it into his pocket. Dipper swallowed as he saw the demon stand up straight for the sole purpose of towering over his short stature, taking long but leisure strides towards where he stood, the usual smile on his face was gone and instead was a serious faintly downturn to his lips. Once Bill was standing in front of him he narrowed his eyes down at him, “You don’t want me help? You want to figure things out for yourself? Alright. I can respect that. Now then Dipper, why don’t you go do what you originally planned, go ahead, touch those flowers. Go on, I wont stop you. You want to make choices? Make them.”

Dipper swallowed again, trying to heighten himself as he stared up at the demon who had a good foot of height on him, “Fine. I will!”

He turned on his heels again, putting his weight in his footsteps as he walked over to the flowers again. Carelessly he wrapped his hand around the reddening step and quickly pulled back his hand, looking at his palm before the thorns that covered the flower. Carefully this time, he grabbed the flower again and plucked it, whipping around on his heels and smiled in triumph over at the demon.

“Alright, now Dipper, do you know what kind of flower that is?” Bill’s pupils were dangerously small, quietly stepping towards the human as he spoke, awaiting an answer.

“N-no… That’s why I want to examine it!” Dipper admitted as he tried to keep his voice up to level with before.

“Oh, well they’re noted down in that journal of yours, why don’t you take a look, I’ll wait,” When he got close he folded his arms over his chest, patiently waiting as he watched Dipper like a hawk.

Dipper huffed in annoyance, holding the flower carefully between his teeth, ignoring the way the stem seemed to rub against his lips and give his nerves an almost numbing static like feeling. He pulled his backpack off his shoulders and dug through it, finding the three worn journals he had carried around for all these years. Quickly he flipped through each book till he found the page he was looking for, a diagram of a flower that looked exactly like the ones with him now. Quickly reading the written words as he took the information in. His eyes widened at the words, slowly casting his gaze upwards to stare at the demon. Bill’s mouth curled upwards in a smirk that dripped an unspoken “I told you so.”

Dipper dropped the book, ripping the flower from his mouth and throwing it as far as he could, rubbing his mouth viciously before running his hands against his jeans, all while spitting off to the side, embarrassment rising to his face when he heard Bill chuckle. His voice didn’t contain the border of malice as it did before, but it definitely wasn’t back to his normal, obnoxious voice, “Look at you, making your own choices.”

“Y-you!! You should have told me that it was a damn aphrodisiac!! Oh my God, I didn’t even know there were plants like that!!” Dipper cried as he stared at the palm of his hand, the patch where the thorns had spiked him were an aggravated pinkish-purple, his entire hand felt heated as he tried to once again rub every essence of the flower off on his jeans.

“You should have just listened to me,” Bill stepped closer, only to have Dipper step back. He stopped in his tracks and watch as the human continued to stumbling backwards before running into a tree. He stopped and slumped down till he was on the ground, sitting against the trunk and bringing his knees up to his chest and burying his face in embarrassment.

Bill’s watching eyes softened a bit. Walking over to where Dipper was, he moved him easily forwards till he could slip between the tree and him, pulling him into his lap with his back against his chest. He didn’t try and pry his face away, instead he removed brunette’s hat and began bushing his hair back in a soothing manner, waiting for him to speak. When he did his voice came out quietly, “I just want, wanted… To make my own choices…”

I know-“

“You’ve been telling me what to do, what I shouldn’t do all day…” Bill couldn’t see his face as he spoke, seeing his ears had turned a bright red though made it easy to tell what he probably looked like.

He instead continued to rake his fingers through his hair, speaking in a gentle voice, “I know… I know, I just want to look out for you…”

Dipper didn’t reply. He brought his legs up as much as he could, squeezing his legs together and biting his lip. His lips were still buzzing from the flower and so was his hand, both sent heating pulses through his veins, taking a detour south instead of north. It didn’t help that Bill had wedged himself between him and the tree, Dipper wanted to get away from the demon, a mixture of embarrassment and growing arousal being the reasoning behind it. And the comforting touches were, well meant to be soothing but it was just making things worse. Whether Bill knew that or not, he couldn’t say. He couldn’t say several things, one of them telling the demon to just go away. 

“I’m sorry…”

“Hey, it’s okay, you just wanted to make choices,” Bill leaned down and placed a kiss to the back of Dipper’s neck, the simple action sent shivers down his spine and made his hair stand nearly on end, “In fact, it’s your choice as to what you want to do now.”

Dipper’s heart stopped momentarily, mind racing to think of what he wanted to do, it seemed as if hundreds of thoughts were racing through his head all at once, screaming and shouting to be heard. Run, stay, sit here, go back, ask for help, ignore this all, make some witty joke, blame Bill, blame himself, ask Bill to burn the damn flowers, ask Bill what he wanted to do, say nothing at all, get defensive, tell Bill to go away, tell him to stay, the list went on and on. He didn’t answer, his voice wasn’t with him at the current moment. Instead he dropped his hand down to the demon’s leg, balling the fabric of his pants between his fingers before relaxing his hand out straight, holding onto the limb gently, then running his thumb in circles for a moment and stopping, repeating the action for a few minutes. He squeezed his eyes shut, face still buried, trying to ignore the familiar and insistent heat growing between his legs, squeezing them together again and shifting his hips as discretely as he could.

Finally he spoke out, voice quiet in embarrassed defeat, “Bill…?”

“Hm?”

“Could you please… Help me….” It was quiet, but Bill heard it clearly and smiled widely.

Bill didn’t say anything, carefully adjusting their position so they were facing each other. Dipper allowed him to do so, keeping his head dropped down as he was flipped around to face the demon. Bill was right, his entire face was beet red, the two conflicting emotions of embarrassment and arousal made it hard to tell which was more prominent in his face. Dipper looked up at him through his lashes, doing his best to straddle the demon’s lap without directly looking up at him. He balled his fists at the hem of his shirt, exhaling through his nose heavily as he swallowed again. Bill didn’t wait for the other to make a move, instead he gentle cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss. The moment their lips met Dipper relaxed greatly, bringing his arms to wrap around the demon’s shoulders and pull him in closer and deepen their kiss. It didn’t take long for Dipper to melt into the kiss, pulling his own body flush against his demon’s, Bill’s hands moved down and gripped at Dipper’s hips. Momentarily he had a hold of him with both of his hands, but that was short lived as he slipped a hand underneath the human’s shirt. Dipper sighed again and this time into the kiss, opening his mouth and allowing the demon access to it as he slowly shifted his hips to get some sort of friction. That damn flower had already made him unbearably hot, almost as if it had leaked kerosene into his veins and the moment him and Bill kissed it set the spark off and ignited his entire being. Bill’s hand slipped up to his chest, holding onto his side he wasted no time rolling his thumb against the other’s sensitive flesh of his nipple, pulling back from the kiss but not enough to actually break it. 

When he finally did pull away from the kiss, he leaned back and pulled up his shirt but not enough to take it completely off. Sucking on his bottom lip as he watched Bill lean forwards and nip at his chest. Bill moved both of his hands to support Dipper, one hand still at his side and the other against the small of his back. He licked at playful bites before circling his tongue around one of his human’s nipples, Dipper arching his back upwards and allowing his head to fall back at the feeling of a sloppy open mouthed kiss before teeth came down a second later. Bill switched how he was holding him, wrapping an arm around him while his now free hand slipped beneath the hem of his human’s jeans, still avoiding skin to skin contact with one thin layer of fabric. Dipper’s hips rolled against the hand in his pants, the mixture of bites and hard sucking at his chest sending more blood in two directions; lower, or higher. He didn’t think it could be anymore possible at this point. Bill simply hummed as he rubbed him through his boxers, pulling back from his chest to take a look at him.

He licked his lips, noting how the light that slipped through the leaves and branches shone against Dipper’s face, watching how his Adam’s apple bobbed with silence, speaking up as he continued his work with his hand, “Come on, nobody is around, you can be as loud as you want. Let me hear that voice of yours.”

Oh God, how could he argue with him when he couldn’t even think well enough to form coherent enough sentences, the hand palming him through his boxers not helping him out in the situation of thinking right. Instead, he sighed loudly, happily as he raised his hips up more. He pulled his head up again to look at the demon, his golden eyes staring at him with a mixture of lust and love. Dipper dropped his other hand from his shirt to lean back and support himself better as he continued to shift his hips against the demon’s hand, just as his eyes casted downwards Bill removed his hand. A loud whine mixed scoff left Dipper’s throat as he looked at him.

Bill leaned back against the tree, an almost-smug smirk on his face as he looked the other over before giving him a command, “Stand up, remove your jeans and underwear.”

Dipper didn’t need to be told twice. Removing his worn out sneakers and throwing them out of the way before standing up, shimmying out of the two bottom layers of clothing at once, kicking them off his legs and watching as the demon leisurely folded the clothing and put the aside. Dipper stood impatiently, conflicted on whether he should fold his arms over his chest or try and cover himself. 

But before he could make the decision Bill was pulling him by his hips closer, turning him to have his back against the tree. Dipper watched the demon kneeling in front of him, taking the bottom of his shirt in his own hands and raising it up as he watched curiously as to what it was the demon was going to do. It was different, usually their roles were reversed. Dipper on his knees in front of Bill. But that’s all he was able to think about before he felt said demon dig his fingertips into his hips and run his tongue along the underside of his hard arousal, his head hitting the tree as he squeezed his eyes shut. He bit the inside of his mouth for a split second before hearing the other’s words echo through his ears, opening his mouth and breathing a drawn out plea of his name. It seemed to fuel Bill more. He swirled his tongue around the head of Dipper’s cock before taking him in his mouth, Dipper had a passing thought as of how the demon could take him so easily and faster than he could, and he was the one who was always doing this… He didn’t have time to pout when Bill was swallowing around him, closing his golden eyes as he hummed happily around the mouthful and bobbing his head. Dipper didn’t entirely know what to do, clutching his shirt tightly as a jumble of whines and breathes slipped passed his lips without a care. He wanted to tangle his hands in the blonde’s hair but couldn’t seemed to unlatch his fingers from his shirt, he wanted to move his hips in some way but couldn’t with the tight grip holding them in place. He couldn’t really do anything but stand there, upper back leaning back against the tree as Bill continued his mouth work. Not that Dipper really had anything to complain about, he was thoroughly enjoying the new experience. 

It wasn’t long before Dipper was crying of Bill’s name, his stomach tightening as he came. Bill pulled back till he had just the tip in his mouth when he did, pulling back without swallowing yet. He helped Dipper lay in his lap, his lower half laying in his lap while his shoulders slumped against the tree. Despite just climaxing Dipper was still hard, looking tiredly down at his standing length before looking up at the demon. Watching him slip three of his own fingers into his own mouth, easily coating them with his release before slipping them out and finally swallowing. Dipper brought his arms up to cover his face at the action, an audible whine slipping from his teeth. Bill simply licked his lips and placed a hand gently against Dipper’s hip, his other hand coming down and slipping a finger inside of him. Bill watched every twitch of the man in his lap, how his leg would twitch a few times before deciding to hook around him, how his stomach would tighten before relax again, how his hands would ball up and then stretch out his fingers. It wasn’t very long before he slipped a second finger in, scissoring motions stretch him out. Dipper pulled his arms away from his face to push his hair back out of his face, his dark hair beginning to stick uncomfortably to his forehead. With his fingers still hooked in his hair he stared down, watching the demon’s arm, wanting to sit up but at the same time having no real desire to. Instead he trailed his gaze upwards to watch the demon’s flickering eyes, taking a deep breath and shifting his hips. Bill’s attention turned to Dipper’s face, staring at him before he spoke up.

“I love you…” Dipper’s voice came out in almost a whisper, his eyes glassy and face flushed.

Bill swallowed at the site, stopping his actions and leaning over to kiss his human, and Dipper allowed him to. It was a simple kiss, just a movement to press their reddened lips together. Bill pulled away halfway before replying, “I love you too.”

Dipper bit his lip, watching the demon sit back and continued to move his two fingers enough to slip the third inside of him. Feeling them curl and twist inside of him, whining when they just barely brushed against his sweet spot, staring up with pleading eyes for more than just the purposely avoided touches and lifting his hips up. 

Bill clicked his tongue, pushing his hand against the other’s hips to still them, “Patience.”

Dammit Dipper didn’t have any more patience! His patience was long gone by now, lulling his head back with a loud whined pout getting the demon to stretch his fingers apart as best he could. Bill licked his lips as he watched with interest at how the man’s back arched, his hips were still being held down but that didn’t stop him from trying to get something more. The hand against his hip moved to be planted against his back, and arm hoisting him to sit up in his demon’s lap. His knees dug into the dirt on either side of him, wrapping his arms tightly around his shoulders and pulling him into a deep kiss, not caring about the lingering taste of himself as he slipped his tongue passed smiling lips. Bill’s arm around Dipper tightened, pulling him close to hold him in place as best as he could while he continued to work his fingers. Dipper’s breath fanned against the demon’s face, nipping at his tongue and lip while his nails dug into the fabric of his so-called-casual vest. It was a damn waistcoat. Why the demon was wearing more formal wear today he didn’t know, and he couldn’t bring himself to even care at the moment. The only thing he cared about was him as a whole, wanting him to run his hands all over him and kiss him. He was getting what he was wishing for, and yet it still wasn’t enough, the feeling of not getting enough was making him frustrated almost to aggravation.

Dipper pulled back from the kiss, bringing to swipe his open palm across his lips, “B-ill, co-ome on, come on, no more of this, please-please…”

Bill couldn’t bring himself to deny his human, looking at him lovingly, taking in his flushed face and glassy eyes, the way he worried his kiss reddened lip, his eyebrows knitted in want and frustration. HE leaned forwards and captured his lips in a kiss, pulling back only to have Dipper follow after him before catching himself and pulling back as well. He carefully removed his fingers but before he could do anything else aside from running them against his own jeans Dipper had firmly placed his hands against his shoulders, shoving him back against the ground and pinning him there. The demon stared up at him with slightly widened eyes, listening to him exhale shakily. 

He quickly got the idea, unfolding his legs and stretching them out straight, lazily draping an arm over his chest and gave a teeth revealing smile, “Go ahead, Love.”

Dipper didn’t snort and roll his eyes like he usually would. Instead he sat back on the demon’s thighs and ran his hands down the top of his own bare legs before down against the man’s clothed ones, watching him with a smile along with his bottom lip between his teeth. Trailing his hands up higher, watching the way Bill’s throat shifted as he swallowed, his golden eyes casted downwards as he watched those hands on him. Dipper ran his hands firmly against the front of Bill’s jeans, slipping two fingers beneath the waistband and tugging, knowing that it wouldn’t do anything in means of removing them. Still thought, the man underneath him shifted his hips upwards at the action, dropping them with an almost whine of disappointment when he unhooked his fingers. But that was short lived, if it even lived at all, Dipper unbuttoning then pulling the zipper down the front of the jeans, slipping his hand into Bill’s boxers and eliciting a faint gasp from the demon. He pulled his cock free from the clothed confines, pumping along his shaft in a teasing pace. It was only a handful of seconds which felt like minutes before Dipper was leaning forwards on his hand and guiding both himself and his demon’s own arousal into place. He sighed loudly, happily, before swatting Bill’s arm out of his way, placing his hands on the otherworldly man’s chest for support as he lowered himself. 

Dipper’s nails dug into the fabric, a pleasantly painful heat shooting up his spine that made his pupils blown wide with lust, Bill couldn’t even see his human’s dark irises. Once he was fully seated in the demon’s lap he only waited a few minutes, barely being able to keep still for that long, pushing himself up with his arms and rolling his hips as he lowered himself again, trying to pick a rhythm and pace. Bill tightened his jaw and dropped his head back, allowing Dipper to do his own thing. His fists balled up at nothing before he felt the weight on his chest move and followed by fingers wrapping around his wrists, guiding his hands to his human’s hips. Dipper’s hands moved back to supporting himself, grinding his hips roughly against Bill’s, moaning loudly as he closed his eyes, continuing both the actions, physical and verbal. Bill felt his face burn, his human’s voice vibrating in his ears, he couldn’t help but pull him up and bring him back down hard, getting a hiccupped moan that sounded almost laughed at the end. His ears burned at that response, each and every sound Dipper made was sent straight to the demon’s cock, never had he seen, or rather  _ heard,  _ this side of him. He himself shakily whined loudly, thrusting his hips against the human’s downward grinding.

“O-oh~! God Bill, fu-uh-uck,” Dipper moaned without a single thread of care over the volume of his voice, moving one hand to grip tightly at Bill’s wrist, “It-it-it feels, ah-mazzzz-ing! FuCK! Yes, ye-s yes, just like tha-tt!”

Bill’s nails dug into the flesh of his hips, pulling him against his own in a steady but harsh manner. Dipper’s words became less coherent as he instead resulted in allowing his moans and whines to be almost, if not, literally fucked out of him. His own movements got sloppier as he reached his limit for the second time. A loud moan of the demon’s name as he came without being touched, his fingers digging into his clothes and his toes curled. Bill followed him, holding his human’s hips still and firmly against his, his own jerking as he came with a curse on his tongue. 

Dipper laid on top of the man beneath him, brushing blonde hair out of his face as he smiled nervously almost. Bill opened his eyes to look at him, unsure of what exactly to say and instead speaking the first thing coming to mind, “So, Sapling, what did we learn?”

“T-to always, well, most of the time, listen to you…?” Dipper rested his chin on the demon’s chest as he watched him carefully, watching him nod before asking a question of his own, “So… Uhm, how… How does… Does the flower last long…?”

“It’s,” Bill sighed, an underlying exhaustion in his happy voice, “Going to be in your system for a few more hours…”

 


	15. Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, welcome to Applebee's

Bill was waiting happily impatient in the Mystery Shack bedroom, sitting on Dipper’s bed with his legs crossed and a wide smile on his face. He tapped his fingers along the bedsheets as he waited, perking up even more as he heard the faint footsteps leading up to the door, already knowing who it was.

“Di-“

“Bill, listen…” Dipper opened the door and quickly cut the demon off, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck as he tried to explain this to the other, “I know, I know. We had this planned for a week or so, and I know you still wanna… Mess around, and I do too! But...”

Bill’s expression dropped immediately, staring blankly at his human, “But what.”

He sighed loudly, finally looking over at Bill and instantly regretted it, instead dropping his head to stare at his shoes, “Mabel sorta guilt tripped me into going out with her tonight…”

Bill scoffed loudly and flipped his hands in the air, “Well then what the hell am I going to do? You know, we haven’t gotten a single second of alone time in the past week. Your nerd of an uncle and the scamming one go out of town leaving you, Mabel, and me alone to the house. And then Mabel decides to go scurrying off to what I thought was going to be some alone time with the blonde chick. Now, after we get are plans all lined out, she comes dropping in and dragging you out to Gods know what, leaving me hear trying to figure out what I’m gonna do now. Mess around?? By  _ myself?” _

“Bil-“

“What? Aren’t you going to be late for your sibling play-date!?” Bill’s temper over the matter was that of a child, granted he was getting better over it but still he had a long ways to go and it always gave Dipper the starts of a headache when he acted like a spoiled jealous five year old.

“You’re not going to be alone!” Dipper sighed and stared up at the other, “Dingus, let me finish my sentence before you start your tantrum. Geez. Mabel invited you to come along too, it’s not just me and her, she wants to go on some double date thing.”

“And why would I want to go along with you tw-“

“Three.”

“Oh, excuse me!  **Three.** Along with you three,” Bill rolled his eyes and folded his arms firmly over his chest, uncrossing his legs and planting his feet firmly on the floor.

Dipper simply took in a deep breath and took paced steps till he was sitting on the bed next to the pouting demon, barely running his hand up his arm as he spoke with a soft voice, “Because~, if you do, then we can have the house to ourselves without any more distractions. Guaranteed. Just me and you, all weekend, all for the price of one night with my sister and Pacifica.”

“I don’t wanna go,” the demon huffed loudly, an obvious pout on his face.

Dipper just placed a kiss to his shoulder, “You were invited though.”

“I don’t care, I’m not going.”

“Not even for me? But it’s going to be so lonely by yourself-“

“I can throw another party, I won’t have any supervision so who’s to stop me.” 

Dipper simply chuckled and wrapped his arms around Bill’s form, looking up at him through his lashes, “Alright, but what about me? I’m gonna be so bored and lonely without you there with me…”

The demon shook his leg, still staring straight ahead with a scowled pout on his face. Dipper simply leaned against him more as he spoke in a soft whine, “Nobody to help me out, all by myself, nobody to make the time go by faster. I’m gonna be stuck with my sister and her girlfriend for hours, and by the time I get home I’ll just be too exhausted to do anything, it’s tough dealing with two people on your own…”

Finally Bill looked down at him, huffing again as he jutted his jaw to the side in thought, “Alright, but if I go, there’s something I wanna do.”

“Bi-“

“Alright, fine I can stay home, alone, with you gone. I’ll probably throw some interdimensional party, or perhaps get smashed, or both,” Bill shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

Dipper narrowed his stare. How was this getting turned around on him? He was supposed to get Bill to come along with him, not have Bill try and flip everything. But the demon always did, whether he liked it or not. Dipper sighed, “Alright, fine, what do you wanna do?”

The demon smiled widely and jumped off the bed, practically skipping over to the closet to rummage through it. Once he found what he was looking for he grabbed it and walked back over to his human, “Well, you know how we went to that store the other week? We were supposed to mess with this stuff tonight, but we can’t because well, change of plans obviously. Well, while you weren’t paying attention I may have snagged something f-“

“Did you steal something again, Bill we’ve been over t-“

“Pine Tree, don’t interrupt me,” Bill scolded and continued on, sitting down next to the other and pulling the small bag into his lap and opening it, quickly grabbing what he was looking for, “I thought it’d be fun and all, you know?”

Dipper’s face was already a faint pink when he saw Bill grab the bag, but it flushed even darker when he looked at what was in the demon’s hand. It took him a moment to figure it out what exactly it was he was looking at. A small remote the size of his phone, if even that, it was a blue almost purple color that matched with the other object, a small oblong vibe with a cord attached at one end, “Oh my God…”

“Right?” Bill’s smile widened, staring at the bullet and clicking the dial on the remote, feeling it vibrate in his hand before turning it off.

“When did you even grab that? I didn’t even see those,” The human subconsciously pushed his legs together as he looked up to the other.

“Well, you were looking at those glass wands, and I just barely noticed these on the lower shelf,” he explained happily, making Dipper remember the entire experience again of going into a sex shop for the first time, “You know I’ve looked through those sites and junk you browse and I saw some stuff like this, I thought it looked like fun, wouldn’t you agree?”

“I guess…” He chewed on the inside of his lip, toying with the thought. He wasn’t opposed to it, but it wasn’t something he’d exactly want to try out for the first time while on a double date with his sister.

“Oh come on don’t give me that look! I know you’ve thought about this stuff, relax!” Bill dropped the remote in his lap and wrapped his arm around Dipper, “It’s not like I’m going to make you pop a boner in front of them or anything! It’ll just be for fun, harmless fun. Hey, I won’t even turn it on! Just, have you get a feel for what it’d be like, hell you’ll forget it’s even there!”

Dipper watched the almost wry smile that pulled at the demon’s lips, biting his own in though as he looked back at the vibe, quietly sighing to himself as he agreed, “Alright…”

“Yeah!!! That’s the spirit! Come on, I’ll help you out, then get dressed and we can head over to wherever your sister is wanting to go!” He wasn’t even finished with his words when he had Dipper on his back against the bed, climbing on top of him happily.

* * *

 

The place was packed, figures for a Friday night. The group walked in, Mabel with Dipper happily chatting away with the two blondes tagging just a foot behind them. Pacifica carelessly checking every one of her social media accounts on her phone while Bill looked around the dimly lit restaurant with wide eyes at all the pictures and trinkets hung around. 

“Hi there! Welcome to Apple Bee’s! Just four for you guys? Alright right this way!” A happily cheerful woman greeted them, her dyed black hair pulled back into a ponytail that hung from her shoulder as she reached forwards to grab the correct number of menus.

“Oh! Can I get some crayons too?” Mabel spoke up, smiling equally widely as the waitress did moments ago, who instead gave her a questioning look before grabbing an additional menu meant for kids along with the small four pack of crayons. 

They were showed to their booth, Bill almost running into the waitress by not paying too much attention, looking around before his eyes lit up widely, “Pine Tree~!! Shooting Star!! You didn’t tell me they had a bar here!!” 

“Hahah, yes we do, sir,” The waitress smiled up at him, Dipper couldn’t help but snort at how short she was compared to him, even more so than he was. The woman couldn’t be more than 4’8, Bill towering over her by at least two feet, “I’d assume then you’d probably want something from there to drink?”

“Margarita!” Bill happily spoke, smiling down at here, his eyes and smile wide as if he were a child in a candy shop.

“Oh my God Bill, n-“

“Well I could get that for you, but I’ll have to see your I.D. first,” She continued to smile.

Bill dropped his smile to give her a quizzical look, “What is an I.D.?”

Dipper reached over and yanked on Bill’s wrist, tugging him down to sit in the booth next to him. They sat opposite of Mabel and Pacifica, and before the demon could say anything else Dipper ordered a drink for him, “Just get him a root beer.”

Bill was about to yell at him until he heard the last part, assuming what he was getting was something from the bar, happily sitting back against his seat as the others ordered their own drinks. Mabel was holding onto the crayons but was focused on speaking with her brother, Bill taking curiosity over the crossword puzzle on the kid’s menu.

“So then I was sitting there at the light, and just out of nowhere this huge deer comes bolting from the side, I’m already slowing down because im not gonna run it, there’s a cop right behind me, but I slam on my brakes and Pacifica is still trying to get my purse, she slams her head right into the dashboard,” Mabel was speaking happily, Pacifica slumping more into her seat and fixing her bangs to cover the large bruise on her forehead as she tried to swallow embarrassment.

Bill listened to her story for only a minute before reaching across the table and snatching the crayons from her hand, paying no mind to Dipper as he tugged his hoodie to get him to sit back down. The demon grabbed the yellow crayon and began scribbling down on the paper. Getting bored of the easy crossword he decided to simply scribble doodles around the margins of the menu. After a while Dipper had joined him, grabbing the blue crayon and adding doodles along with him, still half-heartedly listening to his sister go on about something. Bill scribbled down a forest of pine trees in the corner, Dipper doodling top hat wearing triangles all over with various expression. Snorting a laugh as he made one have a sparkly wide eye and cursive speech that read “So kawaii~!” Bill looking at him with an almost disgusted look.

“Alright, here’s your drinks, are we ready to order?” Their waitress returned with a circular tray of drinks, placing them in front of their correct orders, “So, are we ready to order?”

“Yeah!” Mabel smiled widely, the three of them ordering their food easily.

“And what about you, hun?” she asked Bill, who looked up from his doodles.

“What? Oh I don’t eat,” he smiled at her before going back to doodling chaotic triangles with more proper speech patterns.

“Haha, sorry he doesn’t eat out much is what he means, just get him a grilled cheese from the kid’s menu,” Dipper gave her an awkward smile, “Oh and just fries with that, sorry about that.”

“Uh-huh… Alright,” she took their menus and left them be again.

Bill went to take a drink, immediately pulling back with a confused look, “Dipper, this isn’t beer, this doesn’t even have alcohol in it.”

“Yeah, I’m not having you get drunk or even buzzed,” Dipper spoke point-blank, messing with his straw.

Bill slumped back with a pout, slipping his hands into the large pocket in the front of his hoodie. A wide smile quickly to over his expression as his hands felt the forgotten remote he had stuck there. Watching out of the corner of his eyes over at his human as he flickered the switch on, biting back a laugh at the reaction he received. Dipper was taking a sip of his own drink when he felt the vibe vibrate inside of him, being pressed right up against the bundle of nerves for a couple of seconds before stopping. He choked on his soda, his eyes wide and beginning to tear up as the carbonated drink painfully dripped from his nose and over the table. Pulling back coughing loudly.

“Oh my God Dipper are you alright?” Mabel reached over the table directly across from her, eyes wide with worry.

“Yeah, Pine Tree what happened?” Bill looked at him with worried knit eyebrows, looking him over as he rubbed his back soothingly. The human glared at him, face red as he coughed.

Dipper wheezed out between catching his breath, “I-im fi-ne alright, just, wrong pipe is all.”

_ What the fuck was that Bill!?  _ Dipper thought furiously, not even helping his sibling wipe up the mess on the table.

_ I don’t know what you’re talking about. _

_ Bull-fucking-shIT! You told me that you weren’t going to turn that thing on! _

_ Oh, hahah, yeah, well I lied.  _

_ Fuck you! _

_ You would be right now if you hadn’t agreed to this. _

Dipper’s eyes narrowed at the remark as it echoed through his mind, the demon simply smiling as he went back to scribbling on his menu. Bill stayed quiet as he continued to scribble, drawing random things from his own triangular form, to pine trees, to cartoon characters he would see on the TV. It wasn’t until he got bored with all of it when he leaned back against the booth, accidentally kicking the other blonde in front of him and smiling instead of apologizing.

_ Hey, Pine Tree, you notice you and Mabel have a thing for blondes? _

Dipper stopped his words that he was speaking to Mabel, rolling his eyes to look at the demon before going back to his conversation. 

“Hey, Star, have you ever notice how me and Pacifica both have blonde hair!” Bill interrupted their conversation, “It’s like you Pines twins have a thing for blondes. But I don’t blame you, we are pretty great~!”

“Hm?” Mabel looked from him to Pacifica, “Hahaha! Oh wow you’re right, I never even took into account how you’re both blondes, does this mean you two have a thing for brunettes~?? Oh man this must look so weird!! Hahaha, a double date like this. Oh my God what if you two were twins! That’s be even weirder!!”

Pacifica gave Bill a weird look at the comment, “I’d appreciate the height but I’d hate having him for a sibling.”

“Hey don’t say that! He could be your brother-in-law-in-law!” Mabel playfully shoved her, looking across the table to Dipper and Bill while she wiggled her eyebrows, “I mean, in some weird demon way you two are married, right?”

“Oh man I wish!” Bill laughed happily, looking over to Dipper. He slipped he hand off the table, placing it on the top of his human’s leg before trailing upwards.

Dipper tried not to widen his eyes in surprise when he felt that hand slip between his legs. Instead he squeezed his legs together and leaned forwards on his elbows with a nervous smile of relief when he saw their waitress walk towards them with their food, “Oh awesome! Man, I am starving!!” 

Bill pursed his lips a bit before leaning back and retracting his hand, smiling to himself as he watched their plates get set in front of them.

_ Hey, wanna make this night really fun? _

_ What do you mean by that..? _

_ Don’t give yourself away, don’t draw attention to yourself.  _

“Wha-!” Dipper’s voice was spoken aloud and cut off, feeling that damn vibe pick up again and send vibrations up his spine. 

Bill left it on for a little bit longer, smiling to himself as the waitress looked over at Dipper, “Is everything alright??”

“O-oh yeah! Haha, just ‘whaaa’ this look so good!” He swallowed in relief when Bill clicked the remote off, staring down at his own food.

The waitress whispered a “right.” Before leaving their table to go to another one. 

“Bill, is everything alright? You look like that grilled cheese just insulted you and you’re about to beat it up,” Pacifica spoke up, looking at the demon who had a wide eyed blank look on his face, his mouth dropped a little downwards as he stared at his plate.

He slowly looked up at her, his eyes still wide for a good solid second before he smiled widely at her, “Yes! I just don’t eat very often! That’s all! I’ve never had, whatever this is, before!”

“You’ve never had a grilled cheese before?” Mabel laughed as she took a bite of her own food, staring over at him, “Man, you need to get Dipper to make you one! He makes uh-mazing grilled cheese sandwiches! They cannot compete with any others, they’re just awesome.”

“Really Pine Tree?” Bill looked over at him, his hand dropping back down to his pocket and clicking the remote back on, watching Dipper grit his teeth mid-bite.

Dipper ran his fingers through his hair as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, swallowing with just a bit of difficulty before answering, “Y-ou never asked, but yeah. If you really want I can make you one, later.”

“Aw,” he clicked the remote off again, a loud sigh coming from Dipper, “you’re so sweet. But, what are you eating? I’ve never seen that before.”

Mabel answered him with a laugh, offering him a bite that he happily accepted. Asking Pacifica what she was eating, he received an answer but no offer. Turning to Dipper and not even bothering to ask what it was he was eating, instead taking a bite of it himself. 

He sat back and looked at his own food, whispering to himself, “Yours is pretty good…”

“Yeah, that’s sorta why I got it,” Dipper replied taking another bite.

“Share with me?”

“What,” Dipper stared at him, Bill shifting to face him completely, smiling happily.

“Or I could just take your food, we can switch,” Switch. Speaking of a switch. Bill’s hand slipped back into his hoodie, clicking the setting to the highest it would go.

He smiled, awaiting Dipper to answer. His human held his breath for a moment before shakily exhaling through his teeth, playing it off as a sigh, “I. Suppose, yeah, wa-wait. No, no. Just, share?”

“Share?”

“Share. Mine with you, yours with me.”

“Alright!” Bill replied cheerfully, turning off the vibe.

Dipper sighed and shifted his legs, heat pooling between his legs. This damn booth was uncomfortable and he hated it, he hated everything right now, he hated how he agreed to go out to this, he hated the people that were crowding nearly every seat near their table, he hated that Bill was in control of this, and he hated himself most of all for actually enjoying this. Not that he’d admit that, if he admitted it he wouldn’t hear the end of it, and wouldn’t be able to go out with Bill without the damn demon wanting to make him go through his again. Well, probably at least.

_ You make me out to be so mean, Pine Tree… I’d only do this if you wanted me to, and you sorta just admitted you’re enjoying yourself. _

Dipper didn’t answer, instead of reached over to Bill’s plate and grabbed a triangle of his grilled cheese. Sitting back against the wall as he nibbled on it. Not even listening to what it was that he and Mabel were talking about. He couldn’t focus on anything, and when he did it was a mixture of worrying that someone just knew,  _ knew,  _ what was happening as well as focusing on the toy inside of him. He didn’t notice he had closed his eyes, still chewing on the piece of food in his mouth as he shifted his legs together, his jeans becoming uncomfortably tight as he shifted his hips as best he could.

“Dipper?” his eyes shot open at the sound of his voice, looking over at Mabel, “Everything alright?”

He leaned forwards and placed the grilled cheese on his plate as he nodded, “Yeah, ever-ything is fine.”

Bill watched his every move, turning the vibe back on as his human grabbed his fork to eat his own food. Dipper was in the middle of slowly chewing when he took notice of Pacifica staring at him. Her blue eyes seemingly staring straight through him, freezing under her gaze before swallowing.

_ Bill, Bill knock it off! Alright this was fun, but she knows, she knows! _

Bill turned his gaze towards the young adult sitting across from him, tilting his head as she didn’t notice him, narrowing his gaze before going back to eating his fries. He turned the dial back down till it was off completely.

_ Relax, she doesn’t know. Yet. Although she is wondering what you’re problem is tonight. Also trying to remember one of those short videos, what are they called again? _

_ Okay okay okay, what about Mabel, does she know? _

_ Nah, she’s trying to figure out if she wants to eat dessert or something after this. _

Dipper wanted to allow his head to fall against the table in relief, and just as that thought relaxed him he tensed again. The toy vibrating at its highest setting. He squeezed his eyes shut again and tightened his jaw. The heat pooling in his stomach burning almost, trying to focus his blood not to rush to his face during this entire thing. Resting his head in his hand, fingers gripping his bangs as he bit his tongue. He could feel the sweat at his hairline. 

“Hey, you alright?” Bill leaned closer to him, looking at his face worriedly. He dropped his food in his hand onto a plate and slipped one hand between Dipper’s back and the booth, and the other against his leg. Rubbing soothingly over his clothes. 

“Y-yeah, I’m fi-ne,” Dipper dropped one of his hands down to wrap around his stomach to help play off his lie, “My stomach just hurts… That’s all.”

Bill’s hand on his thigh trailed higher, slipping between his human’s legs again and carefully rubbing the tent in his pants. Still he looked at him with worry despite knowing all too well why he was acting the way he was.

“Hey, Dipper if you’re not feeling okay we can leave,” Mabel looked at him with worry, about to call over their waitress.

Dipper’s voice cracked as he raised it in panic, “N-O! No no, that’s fine, I’m fine, just a stomach ache, that’s all… Not sick, I’ll be fine…”

_ Good boy~… _

Carefully Bill reached into his pocket and turned off the vibe. Dipper sighed in relief, his glassy eyes trailing back over to Pacifica. The blonde still staring at him, a scrutinizing look on her face as her eyes examined over his features, flickering to Bill and back. Suddenly her eyes widened in realization.

_ Fuck! _

Bill looked over his shoulder to the blonde, not once stopping his hand that was between Dipper’s legs, her mouth twisted into a disgusted grimace, not even thinking as she breathed out, “Oh my God…”

“Hm?” Mabel looked up from her food to look at her with question.

‘Nononononononononono, please please please, pleasepleaseplease,’ Dipper pleaded silently, his eyes wide with worry as he stared at her, looking almost as if he were about to cry as he mouthed ‘please, don’t say anything, I’ll owe you one, please!’

Pacifica rolled her eyes as she leaned in her seat, “Nothing, I just realized something.”

Dipper’s face paled at her words, ‘oh god no…’

“Hmmm, what’s that?” Mabel looked over at her as she spoke.

She rolled her eyes and looked away from Dipper as she spoke, “I accidentally forgot to close our bedroom door, and the cat is going to get into my stuff again…”

Mabel laughed, “Really? Geez, you sounded like it was something else! Come on, Detective Whiskers doesn’t get into anything, it’s just your imagination.”

Dipper sighed in relief, relaxing immensely. Bill’s hand palmed him a bit rougher now, enjoying his thoughts as he was brought closer and closer to the edge. Dipper’s toes curled in his shoes, his fingers tightening in his hair and around him as he felt himself walking that fine line. Bill leaned in and gave him a soothing kiss so his cheek, squeezing him as Dipper came in his jeans, biting his tongue hard as he did so. His eyes squeezed tightly as he struggled to sigh quietly.

Bill leaned back completely, still looking at him with worry, “Are you sure you’re alright?” 

“Y-yea-ah…” Dipper whispered, dropping his head and reaching for his drink. Taking long gulps, relishing in the cool drink as he swallowed.

_ You are such an ass…. _

_ But you love me~! _

* * *

 

Dipper rushed up the stairs, wearing Bill’s hoodie snug around his hips. Once he got into his room he tugged off the hoodie, followed quickly by his uncomfortable jeans and underwear. His phone had slipped from the pocket when the denim bunched on the floor. He picked it up and checked the time, taking notice of the small mail icon indicating a new text.

_ Pacifica, 11:41pm: you two are so dISGUSTING!!! Next time we eat out you two are not sitting together! You’re so lucky I’m not telling Mabel, you owe me a lifetime! _

 


	16. Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why don't you do right, like some other men do?

Dipper laid at the head of his bed, a couple pillows propped behind his back while his head was lulled back. His eyes were squeezed shut and his lips parted, his chest rising and falling with each heavy breath he took. One hand holding the back of his knee and keeping his leg parted more than the other, his other hand moving clumsily as he moved two of his own fingers inside of himself. Bill sat at the foot of the bed, leaning against the wall as he looked over one of the few toys they had grabbed from the closet.

Bill spoke up with a bored tone to his voice, “You know, the only thing different right now than how you usually get off is that I’m actually here, don’t get me wrong though Pine Tree, I do enjoy it… But I thought we were gonna do something fun, something different…”

“Shut,” Dipper’s voice came out heavy while he continued to move his fingers inside of him, scissoring them apart before going back to simply flicking his wrist, “Up. I’m working, towards that! Can’t a guy do things at his own pace? Besides, it’ll go by faster if you’d just be quiet…” 

The demon didn’t respond. Instead he twisted the dial at the end of one of the toys, twisting it till it wouldn’t go any higher and gripping the length of it to see how powerful it was. Dipper’s hand stopped at the buzzing sound, swallowing before slipping another finger to join his others. Bill hadn’t even noticed the other, instead he continued to mess with the toys and look at them, turning them on and off as he waited.

Dipper unlatched his hand from his leg and reached out to the other man, pulling his head up and looking at him with lidded eyes, “Al-lright, hand me one…”

Bill smiled widely at him, eagerly shoving the current vibrator he had in his hand at him. It wasn’t anything too much, just a simple 5 inch toy. Dipper took it, awkwardly fumbling to turn the dial with only one hand available. But once he did he stared at the toy for a moment, a darker shade of red splotched at his face, unsurely moving to trace the tip of the toy over his lower stomach to get the feel. The new sensation made his stomach twitch, butterflies fluttering in his stomach and their kisses it felt like placed by the vibrations. Curiously he traced lower, tracing the tip of it up his entire length slowly, sighing loudly and threatening to allow his head to fall back. Bill watched intently with narrowed eyes as he watched his human trail the vibe over his cock, his fingers seeming to work less and less before removing completely, blindly reaching for the bottle of lube and grabbing it. Dipper didn’t turn off the vibe and simply set it against his stomach as he opened the bottle and poured more than a generous onto his palm.

Bill snickered, “Don’t make a mess.”

Dipper didn’t say anything but instead gave a dirty look that read to him to shut up, clicking the cap back and dropping it carelessly onto the bed again. He moved his hand to his arousal and coated it, pumping his hand along the shaft a few times before his other grabbed the unforgotten toy and he coated that too the lube. He bit his lip as he sat up against the pillows and stared down between his own legs and then at the toy for a few moments. Swallowing he brought the hand that held the toy and clumsily wrapped his fingers around his cock, the sudden feeling of the toy being held firmly against himself made his back arch and toes curl, a quiet moan slipping from him. Slowly he got the hang of pumping himself along with the vibe in his hand to the point that his other slipped back between his legs, pushing two of his fingers back inside of him and a third quick to follow. His legs hiked up more, spreading himself as he finally allowed his head fall back again. Bill watched with his nail in his mouth, taking note of the flushed man on the bed getting himself off, listening to the heavy gasps and the faint whispered absentminded pleas. It was… Alluring to him to say the least. The curses falling from Dipper’s mouth as he roughly pressed his fingers against his sweet spot while simultaneously twisting his hand around his cock and vibe, the man pushing himself to the edge quicker than usual. It was a shame really, it felt as though he had just started… And him to get off so easily and quickly? That just wouldn’t do in Bill’s opinion.

Wouldn’t do at all…

It was a good thing that Dipper’s eyes were screwed shut along with his head tilted back so he wouldn’t catch the mischievous smile the demon wore along with a lick of his lips as his eyes flickered an electric blue before fading back to normal. If he had caught it he was sure to drop everything and curse him out, trying to figure out what it was that he did. Not that he wouldn’t find out soon enough though. Instead Dipper arched his hips more into his hands, shakily taking in breaths he forgot how to even take, “Sh-shit shit, Bi-ll, close, I’m close, fuck…”

His feet turned pigeon toed as he whined, feeling the tightness in his stomach along with the burning heat becoming familiarly agonizing and yet pleasant, allowing his hips to twitch upwards as he prepared himself for his climax. Snorting a bit as his movements faltered a bit, feeling himself just sit there at the edge but nothing more, it was right there and yet nothing happened. After a few more flicks of his wrist and pumps of his hand he stopped, lifting his head up and pulling the toy away, staring quizzically down at his aching need.

“Why did you stop?” Bill growled lowly, staring from his human’s hands to his face.

Dipper looked at him momentarily before shaking his head barely enough for it to even move, “N-nothing… Just, I usually. I thought I was gonna..? That’s… Weird…”

Before Bill spoke again he watched as Dipper began to rearrange himself. The human laid halfway on his side, one leg relaxed against the bed and the other spread upwards, his heel digging into the mattress. He worked his fingers first, twisting his hips till he found the perfect angle for him to abuse his nerves at, once he was content in his position he brought the vibe back to his cock and wasted no more time in setting a pace with both hands. His chin tucked against his chest and his eyebrows knitted in concentration, his dark eyes squeezed tightly as he tried to get himself over that damn edge. Why the hell couldn’t he do this? He’s done it plenty of times before and never once had this damn problem. Thrusting his fingers and curling them against his nerves, pumping himself with a firm grip around his length and the buzzing vibe. It was all perfect, it felt fucking amazing, sending wonderfully delicious waves of pleasure to shoot up his spine and wash over him. Dipper’s hips jerked voluntarily into his hand, he buried his face into the mattress and raised his hips, whining into the blankets as his toes curled again.

Nothing.

Dipper’s eyes opened, pulling his hands away from himself and turning off the vibe he sat up. Biting his lip as he stared down between himself with a frustrated look, “Wh-..y…?”

“What’s going on?” Bill questioned, holding a serious gaze that still held enough worry for it to be convincible. He didn’t have to ask, he knew what was happening.

“I don’t know,” Dipper’s voice was sighed and low, his back hunching forwards in disappointment, “I should have cum by now… I’ve never had this problem…”

“Maybe you just suck at getting yourself off…”

Dipper’s expression changed almost instantly, glaring up at the demon, “Excuse me? If there is one thing that I know, it’s how to get myself off, thank you very much. I’m not doing anything wrong here.”

Bill rolled his eyes, leaning back and folding his arms over his chest, “Whatever you say, dear. Just. Try again.”

He huffed loudly, falling back onto the bed. With his legs still spread apart he quickly turned the vibe back on and moved the toy between his legs. He didn’t even bother with teasing himself, he simply and slowly pushed the object inside of himself. His eyes closed tightly as he held his breath, feeling the vibrations through every nerve, shooting up his spine and taunt him as the pleasure coiled stubbornly in the pit of his stomach. His free hand hooked underneath his leg and hiked it apart more, raising his hips upwards as he set a pace. Thrusting the vibrating toy against his sweet spot with every twist of his wrist, his back arching against the bed and his head falling back with loud whined mewls of frustration. His cock leaked against his stomach, painfully aching at full arousal. Dipper felt as if he were going to cry over the frustration, his toes curled as he thrusted the toy harder into his nerves in hopes of getting some sort of release.

“W-hy, ca-n’t I ju-uh-st,” His voice was bordering on a sob, making the demon feel some sort of pity for him but not enough to do anything just yet, “Cum, please pl-ease, come on come on, I kno-ow, I know I can, I can do thi-is…”

“Who are you begging to?” Bill question, leaning forwards a bit and awaiting an answer. Granted he wasn’t even entirely sure what answer he was even looking for to begin with, but he waited one nonetheless.

Dipper rocked his hips back against the toy and his hand, dropping his leg and brushing his clinging bangs out of his flushed face, “I do-don’t know, I don’t know, I just, please? Please pl-ea-se, I don’t care wh-who, just please I wanna cum, I ne-ed to, please, please, o-h God please…”

Bill crawled over just enough to snatch Dipper’s free hand in his own, pulling him up to a sitting position and facing him. Dipper opened his eyes, pupils blown and glassy. He turned the dial off completely before pulling hand away, sitting on his knees with the toy still inside of him. He studied the demon’s face as best he could before he felt hands on his face, cupping his jaw and pulling him forwards into a kiss. The kiss was heated but still had coordination, and instead of truly partaking in the struggle of dominance he allowed Bill to do as he please, enjoying it nonetheless as he tilted his head into one of those warm hands. 

Bill pulled back, smiling as he licked away the saliva from Dipper’s mouth, “You’re cute, you know that, right?”

He didn’t get a reply and he was fine with that. Sitting back with his legs crossed he looked back over to the few other toys on the bed, smiling to himself as he grabbed one similar to the one Dipper had been using. The hand his human was nuzzling move back to soothingly brush back his hair, Dipper looked over at the demon with lidded as and lifted his head up more into the touch. He watched his demon’s smile continue, before it could even come into mind to ask what he was smiling about he had his answer. The toy was pressed against his reddened lips. He didn’t even think once about it when he shifted his gaze towards it, pulling back and trailing his tongue along the underside of it. Slowly bringing the tip of his tongue up to the end and placing a kiss to it, easily taking the toy into his mouth. Bill swallowed quietly as he watched intently, his smile never wavering and his eyes flickering from Dipper’s mouth to his eyes. Slowly pushing more of the toy into his mouth he brought his other hand back to lean on. When Dipper felt the hand move his gaze flickered back to stare at Bill, and once he did he didn’t look away. Bobbing his head along the length of the toy that he had in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it out of instinct as he spread his legs apart and out to the side, grinding his hips awkwardly against the bed.

Bill noticed how Dipper pulled back a little when he pushed more into his mouth, soothingly reassuring him, “Relax, it’s no bigger than me so you’ll be fine…”

Dipper simply hummed around the vibe before pulling back, a trail of saliva falling from his mouth before he spoke quietly, “Bill… Please… I wanna cum… But I don’t... Know what’s wrong…”

The demon set the toy down and pulled Dipper to lean against him, feeling him tightly wrap his arms around his shoulders and bury his face into the crook of his neck and shoulder. Bill moved his hand down his human’s bare back till he reached his tailbone, then grabbing the base of the toy, turning it on and carefully pulling it halfway before pushing back in, slowly starting a pace that proceeded to become harsher and quicker against the younger man’s sweet spot. Dipper moans were muffled, pushing his hips back to meet his demon’s movements, his own nails dug into the other’s shirt and his toes curl. Feeling that dreadfully familiar coil in his stomach refusing to budge he pushed himself harder back against the toy.

“F-fuck please, Bill I wa-anna cum, pleasepleasepleaseplease,” his voice was breathed heavily, dripping with need as he clawed harder, eyes squeezed shut tightly.

“Your voice is beautiful,” Bill commented, lulling his head to the side and onto Dipper’s.

Dipper barely nodded, more focused on keeping his hips moving than anything else, “Yes, yes I know, yes I know I know I know, you say it all the ti-ime, and, and you’re right! You’re right you’re absolu-tely-ly right! My voice is bea-u-uh-tif-ful. Pleasepleaseplease Bill, I wanna cum, please, please let me, I need to I just need to so please, please he-lp me…”

Bill thrusted the toy harder against his sweet spot, holding it there for a moment before pulling it back, hearing Dipper whine against his neck. He continued to smile, his eyes flashing blue once again as he spoke to his human, “Alright, I’ll help you… Cum. Cum for me, alright?”

Just as the words hit his ears it felt as though Dipper instantly was pushed over the edge, cursing loudly and speaking the demon’s name like it was the only word he knew, holding onto him like a life line as his hips jerked, riding out his high on trembling knees as the vibrating toy was pushed against his nerves. Whining to himself when he felt it stop and get pulled out of him, never letting go of Bill though. The demon sighed happily as he tossed the toy carelessly to join the other, scooping up the human clinging to him and move them to lay at the head of the bed, tangling them underneath the blankets. It took Dipper a moment to realize he still had his head buried into Bill, playfully biting at his neck before pulling back with a flushed face and faintly nervous smile.

“Th-thank you…”

“Anytime,” Bill’s snicker made Dipper’s smile drop, narrowing his eyes at him as he gave himself away easily, winking at his human with a wider smile.

“Bill… You didn’t…”

“Did I what?” He asked coyly, mock innocence in his voice as he smiled.


	17. Shower Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me see you stripped, let me hear you speaking just for me.

Dipper stretched in his bed, laying on his stomach with his face towards Mabel’s side of the room, laying on the edge with his arm hanging carelessly over the bed. He stretched out his other blindly to feel the empty space of the bed between him and the wall, instantly opening his eyes and lifting his head to look with question to see he was alone. He sighed quietly, turning to grab his phone and check the time. It was just a few minutes till 7am, he clicked off his phone and sighed once more as he looked around. Pulling the covers off of him he quietly crept out of bed and slipped out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar to not risk waking his sister if he were to close it completely. His steps were slow and quiet, holding his breath as he made his way down the hallway and down the old staircase, looking into the kitchen momentarily before the faint illuminating glow caught his attention from the living room, unable to make out the mumbled voices from whatever it was that was on the television. 

“Bill?” Dipper whispered as he poked his head into the room.

The demon looked over at him, pulling himself from his lounging position with his legs thrown over the armrest and his back leaning against the other, sitting in the chair correctly before he quietly spoke, “Pine Tree, what are you doing up, shouldn’t you be in bed?”

Dipper shrugged, walking over to the recliner and leaning against it, “its fine, I’d be up soon anyway. You weren’t in bed, something wrong?”

“No,” he shook his head, pulling his human to climb onto the chair with him, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him, “I’m always up late, you know this.”

“Yeah, but usually you’re there when I wake up, I just thought something was wrong…”

“Nah, nothing’s wrong,” Bill leaned over the side to pull at the lever, the footrest kicking up and the two laid back staring at the tv, “I just didn’t notice you were waking up, that’s all… Sorry about that.”

Dipper simply hummed in response, snuggling closer to the demon as they watched some rerun of a black and white show. Bill would snort every now and again, but Dipper simply zone out as he watched the characters flail their arms in exaggeration to whatever it was they were doing. He didn’t even notice he closed his eyes before he felt the demon shift in the chair and speak quietly to him.

“Hey, you wanna go back to bed? I can come up with you,” he watched as Dipper pulled away from him and sat up shaking his head.

“No, no that’s fine, I should get in the shower before Mabel or anyone else does,” Dipper sighed as he sat back, running his fingers through his slightly tangled hair before looking over at Bill, “Do… You wanna come?”

Bill raised an eyebrow, smiling over at his human, “Pine Tree, are you inviting me to take a shower? With you~?”

He rolled his eyes, “Don’t make me take my offer back.”

“Can’t do that~! Already invited me, no take backs!” Bill hopped out of the chair smiling widely over at the other, waiting for him to go upstairs with him.

“Yeah, well just be quiet, the others are still trying to sleep.” 

Dipper couldn’t help but smile as he climbed out of the recliner, turning the TV off and heading quietly upstairs. He told Bill to wait outside of the bathroom while he slipped back into his shared bedroom for clothes. He came back with both his own, and a random outfit that would fit the lankily tall demon. Whether or not the clothes matched he didn’t bother to check. Once he had stepped onto the bathroom with the other following less than a second after him, he had placed the clothes carefully on the counter, locked the door, and walked over to turn the faucet on and allow the water to warm up. He then walked over to the sink, quickly brushing his teeth and then his bed tossed hair, all before he tugged off his tank top and tossed it carelessly to the floor, his pajama bottoms soon to follow. Bill watched him and did the same as his human did, brushing his teeth and his hair, moving on to remove his own clothing, accidentally elbowing the other and muttering an apology. Dipper looked over his shoulder to respond but instead his words were cut short before ever leaving his tongue, watching the demon pull his shirt over his head. He stared intently at his back, the way his shoulder blades moved beneath his skin, scanning over the golden lined tattoos that he had forgotten the demon even had. It wasn’t until Bill turned around was when he realized he had been staring, huffing a bit to himself before ridding himself of his boxers and stepping into the shower. Bill joined him a minute afterwards.

“Hahah, we haven’t done this in a while,” Bill spoke happily, allowing his human to stand underneath the spray of the water to wet his hair.

Once his brunette hair was soaked he stepped aside and allowed the demon to do the same, watching his every move. His own voice came out quieter than he had realized, “Yeah…”

Dipper simply stood there and stared at the demon, watching as he worried the inside of his lip. Watching him rake his fingers through his blonde hair, watching him smile happily as he always did but oh God he never realized how nice his smile was, was he always that good looking? He knew he was, but damn. He never really got a look at the demon without clothes on, well not for a while. Remembering just how tall he actually was, it was a bit awkward but how could he say that when the damn demon had legs that just wouldn’t quit. Dipper’s gaze fell on the other’s torso, slowly looking him over. Taking note of the scars that he didn’t even know that the demon had, looking over every curve and dip on his body, the hard curves of his hips, and wanting to just reach out and trace over him with his own hands. But instead he folded his arms over his own chest. He couldn’t help but flush with embarrassment when Bill opened his eyes and stared at him, feeling as if he had been caught gawking. If he had been Bill didn’t call him out on it, or not directly.

“Not going to wash your hair?” Bill smiled as he leaned closer, Dipper closed his eyes and retracted into himself slightly, awaiting something but go nothing. When he opened his eyes he saw the demon staring at him, his smile still set, and reaching over his shoulder to the several bottles that lined the shower rack against the wall but not yet grabbing one.

“I am…” Dipper had held his breath, releasing it when his demon had pulled away from his space.

“Still sort of tired?” He questioned with an innocent smile, raising an eyebrow in question, “You know, I heard cold water helps with that sort of thing.”

Before Dipper could respond Bill was pulling him underneath the water, the demon slipping his hand behind him and turning the faucet to the right. He had wrapped an arm around his human’s waist and holding him close, smiling down at him as the water caught in his brunette hair and pulled down into his face. 

Goosebumps rose on his skin, tightening his jaw as he hissed and reached blindly for the faucet, “Sh-it, Bill it’s co-ld! Cold!”

The demon laughed loud enough to wake someone, not that he cared a single bit though. Helping Dipper out he turned the water temperature back, watching happily as the man pulled away from him just enough for his face to be out of the water, pushing back his hair from his face before staring up at him.

Bill laughed, “See, you’re awake now! More focused!”

“Being tired wasn’t my problem, jerk.”

“Oh,” the demon’s smile widened as his arm around him tightened, “I know. You’re over here zoning out over me. Pine Tree, did you just wanna take a shower with me so you could see me? You could have just asked you know~.”

“I asked because I thought it’d be better than taking separate showers,” Dipper defended himself, wanting to shove the other away but not daring to risk either of them slipping, “Besides, you needed to shower! You hardly shower!”

“That’s a lie, and we both know it, I take a shower every day, if not than every other day,” Bill lifted his head proudly as he spoke as-a-matter-of-factly, “It’s you that forgets to shower, especially when you’re studying something. You’re forgetting the handful of times I’ve had to pry you away from one of those dumb journals and force you into the tub, a few of those times landing me with soaking jeans, a sore back, and one hell of a watery mess to mop up.”

“Ugh, shut up…”

“You hate it when I’m right~!!” he hummed happily, Dipper slapping his hand over his mouth to get him to shut up.

“Yes! I do, alright?” He sighed, biting back a pout of being told the undeniable truth over his showering habits, “But I really did want to just shower with you, it’s not my fault I hardly ever get to really look at you like you get to with me…”

“Aw hey, don’t sound like that,” Bill ran his fingers through his human’s hair, “You never ask to ever admire me like that. But I don’t blame you, I am pretty damn fine looking if I do say so myself!”

“You are so narcissistic,” Dipper couldn’t help but laugh at the oddly playful tone in the demon’s voice, smiling as he watched him roll his eyes with a wide smile, “But I can’t really deny you on that part… You’re pretty, how you say ‘fine’ looking.”

“Ahahah~!!! So you admit it!”

Dipper didn’t say anything, instead he wrapped his arms around his demon’s shoulders and pulled him closer into a kiss. Stepping back enough so both of them were out of the path of the spray. He lapped at the water on the demon’s lips, feeling his smile twitch against his own. Moving into the kiss he felt Bill’s tongue slip out of his mouth to lap at his, parting his lips instantly and allowing him to take the reins of the kiss. 

Dipper was the one to pull back, cursing slightly but not enough for the demon to even care to stop. Instead Bill tilted his head down to lick at his human’s neck, nipping at the flesh before placing rough kisses all along his throat. Hearing the faint hums and gasps as he nips and sucked at the flesh, marking every so often more so than other places. Dipper’s hands rested on the demon’s shoulders, allowing his head to fall back as he was now mostly being held up by the other’s arms wrapped around his back. Bill pulled back and placed a kiss to the man’s chin before licking at it, humming a laugh at his faint chuckle at the action. 

Bill stopped though, pulling back and allowing his human to stand up straight, looking down at him, “Do you want to? Like, right here?”

Dipper shrugged at first but then nodded, “I don’t see why not… Everyone else is home, this is really the only place for privacy right now… Yeah, here is fine.”

That was all the demon needed, the green light. Bill carefully pushed Dipper against the wall of the shower, hooking his hands underneath his knees and lifting him up. Dipper took the hint and wrapped his legs around the other’s hips, feeling no real support at all and fearing he would slip at any given moment. But Bill held him up firmly, biting and kissing his human’s neck as he carefully rolled his hips against his once or twice, receiving a content sigh from the other. When Bill pulled back for a moment, Dipper leaned in to his neck. Soft kisses in contrast to the rougher ones he received. Careful nips against his Adam’s apple, hooking one arm around his shoulder to support himself as he raked his nails of his other hand up his back and over his shoulder, running them down his chest and torso. Once below his ribs he switched to run his fingertips down his stomach, coyly wrapping his fingers around both of their cocks and pumping them together slowly. His eyes flickered up to look at Bill when he had pulled back, the demon staring down between them and watching his hand movement with a barely noticeable pink hue to his face, smiling a bit before he noticed his human staring at him. Bill captured Dipper’s lips in a kiss again, a rough action that pressed his human flush against the wall as he hungrily nipped at his lips to persuade him to play along with him and part his lips. Once he did he took full control over the kiss, not that Dipper before was doing much other than enjoying it. He was more focused on keeping his hand moving, digging his fingertips into the flesh of the demon’s shoulder as he quickened his other hand along both of their lengths.

It was Bill who broke their kiss, flicking his long tongue over his own lips before he whispered between soft and quick kisses to his human’s face at random, “I love you.”

Dipper laughed at the sweet actions and words, smiling to himself as the man pushed away his clinging hair to kiss at the constellation that adorned his forehead. Letting go of the both of them as he wrapped his arms around his neck, “How are we gonna do this, I feel like I’m gonna fall at any given moment.”

“I won’t let that happen.”

“Okay, well what about you, what if you slip?” 

“Oh my own wellbeing is the least of my worries right now.”

“Hmmm, shocking words coming from you,” Dipper joked, thinking of all the countless times Bill had put himself over anything else.

Bill snorted as he stared down at his human, his golden eyes held a seriousness to them that clashed with his playfully faint smile, “Do you wish to be dropped?”

Dipper simply kisses him in response. Bill pulled away and allowed Dipper to stand on his own two feet, almost slipping when he stood on the curve of the wall and flooring. Instead of verbally directing him the demon pushed at his shoulders, pushing him downwards till Dipper was on his hands and knees facing away from the showerhead. The pray hit his back when Bill had stepped out of the shower, cursing loudly over how cold it was before he fumbled through the space underneath the sink. Once he found what he was looking for he stepped back into the shower, warming himself again underneath the water before kneeling down himself. Dipper couldn’t help but snort a laugh at the demon. The laugh was short lived when he felt the first slick finger push against him before slipping inside of him, stretching him enough to slip a second finger. Dipper sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the demon behind him move his free hand to trace up and down his spine soothingly as he stretched him. Running his hand from the nape of his neck to his tail bone, running soothingly down his thigh before back up and repeating the entire action again. It wasn’t long before Bill had added a third finger and stretched his human enough for him to pull his fingers out, a whine coming from Dipper when he did.

Bill simply shushed him and told him to relax, grabbing his hips gently at first as he slowly pushed his cock inside of the other. Dipper held his breath, wishing he could claw or grab at something, anything. But he couldn’t find anything beneath his hands, instead he leaned on one arm and brought his other hand to grip at the raised ledge of the tub, holding tightly as he waited for the other man to pause his own movements and in turn wait for him to relax. Once Bill’s hips were flush against his human’s he did just that, pausing as he went back to running his hands up and down his back, leaning forwards and placing kisses along a strip of his back. Dipper hummed as he relaxed under his demon’s touch, feeling the now chilled water drip from his blonde hair and onto his back. 

“Bill,” Dipper’s voice came out as a breathed whisper, “Please, move…”

Bill didn’t need to be told twice. His hands returned to grip at the man’s hips, pulling out halfway before pushing his hips forwards. Getting a steady rhythm going for them, the only sound was the shower and the faint whines and breaths of Dipper. It wasn’t very long before Dipper was whispering for the demonic man to go faster, and with every plea he did just that, thrusting his hips harder each time and getting a choke moan or a struggled whispered plea of his name. And Bill loved it. Clawing his nails into his human’s hip with one hand, he snaked his other around Dipper’s body to wrap his long fingers around his forgotten cock. Pumping along his shaft in time with his thrusts. Dipper dropped his head and squeezed his eyes shut, only focusing on one thing; Bill. His whispers became louder, biting his tongue to not be too loud when his demon ground his hips forwards and angled against his sweet spot, pulling back and hitting it every time he snapped his hips forwards. Bill wore a wide grin, his teeth showing through as he focused mostly on every sound the man underneath him made. Twisting his hand and thumbing the tip of his leaking cock, and thrusting into that bundle of sensitive nerves, Dipper felt the heated coil in his stomach tighten, ready to spring over the line.

“S-sh-it, Bill, fuck,” Dipper dropped his hand to help push himself back against his demon, arms shaking as his eyes widened, gasping as quietly as he could as he came in the other’s hand, “Shitshit-f-uuh-“

Bill cut him off, the hand on his hip moving to clasp over Dipper’s mouth, “Qu-iet now, others are s-till sleeping you know.”

Dipper didn’t reply, he couldn’t anyway even if the hand over his mouth wasn’t there, his mind was entirely blank as he rode out his high. Allowing his arms to give out and fold underneath his weight, though he still struggled to keep his hips up. The hand that was once around Dipper’s cock was now holding onto his hip, Bill now focused on his own approaching release, whispering curses in some tongue Dipper didn’t bother to translate in his mind, along with the nicknames and occasional whisper of his human’s actual name and preferred name. Dipper himself squeezed his eyes shut and whined, muffled by his arms, when Bill did hit his climax. A handful of sloppy thrusts before leaning completely over his human, bracing himself on a shaky hand.

Bill didn’t move for a moment, only doing so when he realized Dipper sit up on his hands again. Pulling himself from the other he sat back on his heels, smiling widely as he licked his lips. Dipper snorted as he looked over his shoulder at his demon, Bill speaking up before he could, “That was fun~.”

“I love you too,” The mortal snorted as he flipped himself over to sit on his tailbone, “And you always think sex is fun.”

“Because it is!” Bill leaned forwards, kissing his human quickly before pulling back with a smile.

The happy look on Bill’s face made Dipper laugh, pushing him away before he sighed, “Okay, but we really need to actually shower now…”

  
  



	18. Sweet I think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the warning, but I still see, but i still see the sun

“Dude, are you going to be alright?” Wendy called out from the window, watching is Dipper sloppily waltzed a few steps towards the door.

“Pssh, ya, I’ll be,” He took a heavy breath as he tried to walk backwards, “Fine.”

The gingered woman didn’t say anything, instead she watched him with a raised eyebrow as he slowly made his way to the front door. Instead of knocking on his he leaned on the frame, bringing both his hands up to curl into fists underneath his chin, his finger extending to scratch quietly at the door as he made small little sounds that sounded almost like the sound effect you hear on TV when the characters were whispering. When he didn’t get any response with that he scratched the door with four of his nails, a little bit louder but still no response. It was only when he balled his fist and slammed it against the door once did he get an answer, hearing heavy footsteps approach the door as he smiled widely to himself.

“Billy~!!” He greeted happily when the demon opened the door for him.

Instantly he knew that the human was drunk, only ever using that damnable name when he was, sighing as he stared down at him, “You’re drunk.”

“Only a little, only a little,” Dipper whispered, looking over his shoulder and waving happily at Wendy as she was reassured he wasn’t going to be spending the night sobering up alone.

Dipper weaseled his way into the house, Bill sighed and closed the door behind him. Dipper instantly latched himself to his demon, happily hugging him, “You know, Billy, I spent the entire night thinking about how much I love you~!!!”

“Alright Dipper, we’re getting you to bed…”

“Carry me like a princess!” He bounced happily on his toes as he awaited to be picked up, his eyes were as wide as his smile. Bill couldn’t really deny him that, scooping him up bridal style and carrying him up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Bill set him down carefully on the edge of the bed and knelt in front of him, carefully untying his shoe before slipping it off and tossing it over his shoulder. Just as he moved to untie the other one Dipper had scooted off the edge just enough to move his foot between the demon’s legs, smiling as he bit his tongue he rubbed his foot over the front of his slacks. Bill sighed heavily from annoyance as he slipped off the other shoe and dropped it to the floor, standing up straight. Dipper’s smile fell as he stared up through his bangs, swallowing in confusion before leaning forwards, dipping his hand into the demon’s hoodie pocket and snaking his phone. Giggling loudly as he climbed back onto the bed.

“Let’s see what Billy has on his phone~!!!” He flopped over onto his stomach as he easily got pass the lock screen.

Bill sighed as he watched him, “Dipper, give it back.”

“No~~pe~!” He giggled as he scrolled through the app list, looking for his camera roll.

Bill climbed onto the bed then, “Dipper give it back right now!”

“Does Billy have naughty things he doesn’t want me to see~?” He tucked the phoned close to his chest as he laid on his arms. Bill huffed loudly as he tried to snake his arms underneath him to grab his phone back.

Dipper’s smile widened as he lifted his head up, placing a sloppy kiss to the demon’s jaw. Dropping his head back down he lifted his hips, grinding them back against the demon’s. Bill braced himself on his elbows as he clicked his tongue, Dipper looking up at him with his tongue poking between his lopsided smile, wriggling his hips even more back against his. Bill crawled off of him and sat with his back against the wall, folding his arms and looking over at his human. Dipper’s head dropped onto the bed as he lowered his hips, whining quietly at first but got louder until the demon rolled his eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“You’re upset with me…”

“No I’m not,” Bill sighed, kicking his leg over and resting it over his human’s back.

Dipper lifted his head up and stared over at Bill with wide sad eyes, “Yes you are… You don’t wanna spend time with me, you don’t wanna have fun with me…”

“I’m spending time with you right now,” he shifted his heel slightly.

“Yeah, but you don’t wanna have fun, so that means you’re upset,” Dipper carefully sat up and handed the demon his phone back.

Bill simply tossed it to the side, grabbing the other’s hand and pulling him into his lap, “That doesn’t mean I’m upset, Sapling…”

“Well it feels like you are…”

“No, I’m not upset at all,” The man nuzzled his human’s neck, taking in his scent before making a comment, “You smell as if you bathed in alcohol, how much did you drink?”

“Just to be happy,” Dipper wrapped his arms tightly around Bill’s shoulders, “But I don’t need to anymore, I’m happy right now.”

Bill exhaled against his neck, “You make me happy too.”

They stayed like that just long enough for Bill to forget what it was he was doing to begin with. Instead he began to place kisses along the side of Dipper’s neck, his human leaning into him with every placement of his lips. He ran his hands up and down his sides, groping randomly and getting the man to sigh happily. It wasn’t until he heard Dipper whisper his name with that damn ‘y’ at the end did he remember that he wasn’t originally going to do anything but make him go to bed. But seeing how the mortal was grinding his hips in his lap he decided to have a little bit of fun himself.

Bill pushed the other back onto the bed, climbing on top of him and straddling his hips, “Take off your shirt.”

Dipper stared at him quizzically, the demon running his hands underneath the fabric and against his stomach. He chewed on his lip and slowly tugged it off, covering his now bare chest as best he could.

“Aw, don’t be all shy on me now~,” he ground his hips against the others as he spoke with a wide smile, “Come on, where’s my little Sapling from just a minute ago, so eager for fun.”

Dipper didn’t say anything, instead he squeezed his eyes shut as his face flushed at the tone in his demon’s voice, whining as he bucked his hips into Bill’s. Bill simply laughed as he leaned down, using his hand to push Dipper’s head to the side and give him more room to kiss and bite at his neck. Dipper’s hands squeezed his own upper arms, whining through his closed mouth.

“Oh, come on, let me hear that voice of yours,” Bill spoke between his hard licks, “Nobody is here, just me~.”

As Dipper was distracted by the words and rolling his head back in another whine of embarrassment, Bill took the opportunity to pry his human’s arms away from covering his body. Dipper’s eyes widened as he looked down, tugging at his wrists that were now pinned firmly at his sides. His face was a deep red, a mixture of embarrassment, lust, and the alcohol in his system.

Bill rolled his hips against the man underneath him a few times, sitting straight with a firm hold on his wrists still, his eyes holding an unnerving hunger in them as he smile, “Can’t hide now, Kitten~!”

Dipper’s head fell back, hanging over the edge of the bed. His mind shutting off more than it already had as he bucked his hips against the other’s downwards grinding, quietly whining at the friction he was craving more and more of. Bill stopped his movements, smiling widely down at the mortal. Leaning forwards and stopping to pull one of his wrists up, nipping at his pulse and kissing along it before holding it back down to the bed. Now with free range of his torso he lapped his tongue over every bite he was giving, sucking along the flesh to pool the blood and leaving marks for him to find later. Dipper’s breath came out in sighed pants through his parted lips, eyebrows knitted as he tilted his head back further, arching his back into his demon’s kisses, awkwardly trying to grind his hips upwards. Bill let go of his wrists, and the moment he did Dipper covered his face, receiving a low chuckle from the demon above him. But Bill didn’t pry them away, not yet at least. No he was more focused on crawling back on his heels, tugging his human’s ankles till he was fully on the bed again, forcing him to spread his legs to he could kneel between them. Bracing himself on his hands he gave a hard push of his hips against Dipper’s, receiving a slightly muffled gasp and his legs to tightly wrap around him.

When Bill didn’t do anything more Dipper mumbled from behind his arms, “M-more, please…”

“Let me see your face then,” Bill received a quick shake of the head, sighing contently through his nose, “Alright, then I guess we’ll just stay like this then.”

“Nooooo,” It was a loud childish whine accompanied by Dipper bucking his hips, “Don’t stop…”

“Then move your arms,” and this time he slowly removed one arm, “There we go~, good boy.”

“Why… Why are you so mean to me…”

Bill grabbed the arm that was now away from his face, holding it against the bed palm up as he laced their fingers together. The brunette threading his free hand through his hair as he turned his head to the side, sighing in defeat at having his arm pinned down again, “Because, I’m a cruel, cruel demon, it’s what we do.”

Instead of waiting for a response, Bill began to grind their hips together again, harder this time and getting Dipper to try and awkwardly keep up the pace by rolling his hips with his. Smiling to himself as his hand was squeezed tightly, watching at Dipper covered his face as best he could in the crook of his elbow and trying to swallow his tongue to keep himself from making any noise. Bill brought his free hand up and pulled Dipper’s arm away from him face, his human turning to look with pleading eyes and confusion before he was pulled into a sloppy kiss, eyes falling shut as he opened his mouth for his demon. It was hard for Dipper to keep up with anything, the kiss, both of their hips moving together in his inebriated state, he felt pleasantly suffocated by it all in a foggy state of mind. It felt as though everything was slow, trying to move through molasses and yet Bill seemed to move so fast, too fast for him to keep up with. Words would seem to take hours to fully comprehend. And once he did it seemed as though his demon was moving on, long passed whatever it was he was speaking about. He couldn’t keep up at all… Because of this he didn’t even fully realize the pooling heat in the pit of his stomach finally spilling over until he was arching up, albeit a bit dramatically, with his head tilted back and a loud whine of the demon’s name on his tongue, riding out his high as said demonic man ground his hips against his own till he came himself, whether or not that was Bill’s original intention or not.

Dipper didn’t say anything, his eyes heavy with sleep, and neither did Bill. The man placed one more kiss to his human before crawling off the bed, awkwardly undressing him as Dipper just laid there like some sort of ragdoll, refusing to move his limbs to help the other out in some sort of way. Bill simply tugged some loose fitting pajama bottoms up Dipper’s legs, tying the drawstring tightly seeing how they were actually Bill’s, the fabric going far past Dipper’s feet. But he didn’t mind. Instead he just got dressed himself, kicking his uncomfortable and now stickily soiled jeans and boxers into the corner with the human’s clothes. He crawled into bed and pulled the covers over them both, placing one last sloppy goodnight kiss to the corner of his human’s eye.

* * *

 

“Oh my God what the fuck,” Dipper woke up with a pounding headache and a sore neck, running his hands flat over his face as he groaned into his palms.

Bill smiled, draping an arm heavily over his human’s stomach and snuggling closer into him, “Good morning sunshine~!!”

“Oh my God please shut up my head hurts…”

“Hmmm, well aren’t you cranky this morning,” Bill didn’t stop smiling, not opening his eyes either as he continued to lay in bed.

“Why did I agree to go out with Wendy to one of her dumb college parties,” Dipper whined loudly to himself, sitting up in the bed as he dropped his hands in his lap. He went to look down at the blonde but caught sight of his hickey covered chest, “What the fuck!? Bill what the hell!?”

“Before you question, we didn’t have sex,” Bill sat up, kissing his human’s cheek and fully wrapping his arms around his frame, “But you were preeettyyy needed though~. Well, more so than usual.”

“Oh my God, why me, I’m supposed to go to the waterpark with Mabel today…”

Bill simply laughed loudly, directly into Dipper’s ear as he pulled him back down onto the bed in a tight embrace. Dipper whining even more over his headache. Bill snuggling him tightly as Dipper continued to sulk over the blank memory events of last night.


	19. 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated your brother...

How the two found themselves on Dipper’s bed making out with each other like a pair of horny teenagers was, well, beyond both of them. But how  _ did  _ they find themselves in a lot of the situations they got into. A new journal, one without any poorly glued golden hand silhouette or any other markers for that manner across its maroon cover was pushed carelessly onto the floor, the impact flipping its pages to some random one that honestly isn’t even relevant in the moment. Dipper awkwardly laying halfway on his side on top of Bill, who had both of his long arms snaked tightly around the mortal’s waist to hold him close. One of Dipper’s hands grasping tightly at his demon’s wrist while the other was tangled in blonde hair keeping him equally close. Dipper sighed heavily through his nose in the middle of the kiss, his eyes flickering open to stare blankly at nothing as he tilted his head even more, once they closed again he awkwardly kicked his shoes off, wriggling in the pair of arms he was held in.

“Bill, let me move.”

And Bill allowed him, slackening his hold as his human crawled completely on top of him, straddling his hips with his knees digging into the bed on either side. Dipper’s dark eyes stared down at the smiling man underneath him. Huffing through his nose he leaned down back to capture his lips in a kiss, not even waiting for a moment before he opened his mouth again to allow the demon to feverishly lick every inch of his mouth it felt like, but he didn’t mind in the slightest truthfully. Their kiss broke when Bill pulled the other’s t-shirt over his head, and instead of allowing them to reunite he carefully pushed against his chest till he was sitting straight up in his lap. He ran his hands over Dipper’s jean clad legs, trailing to his bare sides and back down, going only to his hips before back up. 

He admired his human’s bare upper half, absentmindedly speaking through his smile, “This has to be one of my favorite views~…”

Dipper didn’t reply, instead he leaned back on his hands, holding onto the demon’s legs as he tilted his head and closed his eyes. The hands trailing up and down his chest groped his hips and tugged him to sit higher and on Bill’s stomach, looking down at him as he smiled. Bill raked his fingers down his human’s back, getting an absolutely beautiful arch of his back at the action before doing the same to his chest. Running his nails all the way down to hook his fingers under the waistband of the man’s jeans. Pulling them back before allowing them to snap back into place. He looked up through his lashes with wide golden eyes and a playful smile on his lips before he sat up, keeping him in his lap.

“You know Sapling,” Bill spoke as he reached around for some of the many pillows Dipper had on his bed, placing them behind his back as he continued, “Don’t get me wrong, I do enjoy your kisses, in fact I love them. But there’s many more things that pretty little mouth of yours can do aside from just that~!”

“And what do you-“Dipper was flipped around midsentence to face the foot of the bed, “-have in mind…?”

“Oh relax,” Bill waved him off and pulled him back against his chest for a moment to raise his hips and pull down his jeans and boxers, throwing them carelessly to the floor before pushing at Dipper’s back to get him up straight again, “You’re losing your quick thinking and wit~!”

Before Dipper could retort on being called slow he was pushed completely forwards, Bill grabbing his hips and pulling him up rather roughly. Dipper raised himself on his knees, already flushed a deep red at their position but trying to still play it cool, “A-and what exactly do you have planned for me to do?”

“Geez, Kid, do I have to spell it out for you?” Bill rolled his eyes, “There’s only one reason to be in this position. I want you to use your mouth to get me off, alright? You use yours, I use mine! Fair deal! Now come oooon~!!!”

Dipper was pushed down by the back of his head before he could even think of words to respond with, pushed down until his was level with the front of his demon’s pants. Snorting to himself out of annoyance before he awkwardly undid the button and zipper, never having done it upside down before and albeit it was a little bit weird for him. He swallowed as his grimace dropped, an almost nervous expression as he pulled the demon’s quarterly aroused length from the confines of his boxers.

“Hahaha, you do remember how to do this, right? It’s been awhile, hasn’t it~?” He heard Bill’s laugh from behind him, glaring up at the ceiling as he rolled his eyes.

“Do you want me to do this, or not?”

It was a rhetorical question met with a rhetorical question, “Well, yes and no, I mean if you don’t wanna do this we could always practice with you sitting back and me outright fucking your mouth, that’d be fun! I mean, you already have a hard enough time with just this! Imagine the struggle! Hahaha!”

Dipper’s face flushed even more at the imagery, squeezing his eyes shut as he squeezed the demon’s cock to get him to shut up, but sadly it didn’t work and he got a teasingly playful “feisty~” from the demon. Deciding to ignore Bill, he tucked his brunette hair behind his ear as he carefully ran his tongue along his demon’s shaft, pumping his hand along with the action before pulling back and allowing his hand to do the work of bringing him to full hardness. Biting his lip as he twisted his fingers and teased the tip of his cock, bringing his hand back down and gently squeezing the base.

“Oh, good boy~…”

His heart shouldn’t have skipped a beat at the praise but it did, pushing him with more confidence as he once again flicked his tongue out to lick up his length, kissing the tip before sucking lightly. His eyes squeezed shut as he felt the hands on his hips tighten. Bill allowed his head to fall back, his own eyes closing as his human worked his cock with his mouth. Sighing loudly before he removed one of his hands and brought it up to his mouth, slipping two of his fingers in and covering them with spit. Pulling them out of his mouth he smiled widely to himself as he slipped his middle finger inside of his human.

Dipper wasn’t expecting it at all, feeling the finger push inside of him, curling and uncurling. He pulled his mouth completely away from his demon’s arousal, looking over his shoulder only to be ordered by Bill, who continued to smile, “Kitten, are we going to go with the other option? You stop again and we will.”

He quickly turned back to his work at hand, holding the base of his cock with both of his hands, wrapping his lips around the tip before carefully and slowly taking more of it in. Closing his eyes and knitting his eyebrows in concentration, bobbing his head slowly and unsurely, pumping what he didn’t yet have in his mouth with his hands. 

Bill pushed the second finger into Dipper, his head falling back again as he gave sighed encouragement, “You’re getting so good at this, you’re a good boy you know that, right? Doing so good, keep going.”

The words spoken to him made Dipper take more of him into his mouth, bobbing his head with more confidence as he felt the two fingers inside of him move, scissoring him before pushing right against his sweet spot, getting him to moan around the mouthful and in turn get Bill to curse under his breath. Bill pulled his head back up and leaned forwards, slipping his tongue to join his fingers. It caused Dipper to hum around him, sending oh so pleasant waves up his spine and spurred him to continue to thrust his fingers into his nerves, stretching his tongue deeper as well. His hand still holding onto Dipper’s hip firmly, his fingertips digging into the flesh, dropped and wrapped around his own neglected prick. Pumping along in time with the bobbing of his head. Dipper moved one hand away to grip at the bedsheets, trying to focus on what his demon was doing as well as take as much of him in as he could without choking. When he pulled back to only have the tip in his mouth, his hand pumped up the saliva slick cock, when he bobbed his head down so did his hand, twisting around the base before repeating the action. Swirling his tongue around his length as best he could every other time. If Bill was able to he would verbally praise and encourage him, but instead he showed his approval by curling his fingers and tongue right against that spot that made Dipper tighten his grip on the sheets even more, his long fingers trailing up and down his human’s cock and teasing the head before wrapping around him again, pumping him faster.

Dipper could feel himself right on the edge, without thinking he pulled his head back as he whined and pleaded, “Sh-shit, Fuck, Bill, Bill I’m close, please, please don’t sto-“

Bill had pulled away, though his fingers and hand continued, “What did I sa-“

“I’m not!” Dipper leaned on his hand while he pumped the demon with his other, looking over his shoulder with a nervous smile and pleading glassy eyes, “S-see, I’m not, I’m not, I’m still doing-doing it!”

Though it wasn’t what he fully wanted he decided to cut his human some sort of slack, allowing it and driving him over his climax. Dipper’s hand around his demon’s arousal faltered just a bit, losing rhythm as he clawed at the bed, arching his back as he came with a moan of his demon’s name. Bill had expected him to stop as he rode out his high but he didn’t. Instead Dipper wore a lazy smile, dropping down on his elbow. His hips twitching as he sloppily bobbed his head along the man’s length, closing his eyes as he focused mostly on the lingering pleasure of his own, Bill’s fingers removed but the hand around his cock didn’t budge. Humming around Bill’s cock as he was praised and encouraged more, Bill’s voice shaking slightly as an aware sign that he was about to cum himself. When he did Dipper pulled back on his length but not completely off, grimacing to himself when the bitter taste hit his pallet. The sound of his name on the man’s tongue however kept him in place, swallowing once as best he could before pulling back completely this time, swallowing again and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

He crawled off of Bill and moved to sit facing him, staring at him with wide eyes, “So… Did, I do good…?”

Bill looked over at him, the way his dark eyes stared at him looking for praise, the way he slightly worried at his lip as he waited for some sort of answer. He pulled Dipper over into an awkward hug, placing kisses to the top of his head “You did do good, you did more than good! You did great! Oh, you’re getting so good at this, you’re such a good boy.”

Dipper couldn’t help but smile widely at his words, a warm fuzziness welling in his chest with some sort of pride, leaning into the demon happily, placing kisses of his own to wherever he could reach at on him, reaching his arms out to wrap tightly around his demon, snuggling into him happily as he was showered with praise and kisses. 


	20. B.Y.O.K. (Bring Your Own Kink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How can i save you from me?

Bill sat on the bed, his legs crossed as he leaned back against his hands. A bored expression on his face while he looked around the room waiting, looking over to Shooting Star’s side of the room before quickly turning his attention to the closet door when he heard the quiet turning of the knob. He leaned forward, his elbows digging into his knees and his fingers laced together to cradle his chin. Waiting for the door to open, and when it didn’t he rolled his eyes at the sound of the handle being released again.

“Pine Tree, I’m waiting, and I’ve been waiting forever,” the demon sighed loud enough for it to be heard through the closet door.

Dipper tugged the hem of the dress down farther, even though he was the only one able to see him right now he was still overly self-conscious. Hearing the demon from the other side of the door he replied, “Bill this is stupid, why do I have to do this?”

The blonde rolled his eyes again before resituating himself on the bed, laying on his stomach with his legs bent and in the air while he continued to cradle his chin on his fingers, “Because, remember, we’re killing two birds with one stone. I wanna try something, and you wanna try something. It’s a win-win-win, you hold up your end and I’ll hold up mine~!”

Dipper sighed once again, reaching for the handle of the closet and turning it, this time he slowly pushed open the door just enough to peek his head through. Bill instantly perked up, his bored expression replaced with a wide enthusiastic smile.

“Come on~ let’s see!” Bill chimed happily, reaching a hand out and gesturing for the younger to open the door and come out to stand in view.

The brunette pushed the door open completely with a squeal from the hinges, however he stayed put behind the doorframe and out of view for the most part as he watched the demon with a narrowed gaze, “You show me first.”

Bill rolled his eyes playfully, dropping his hand and lifting the other. His bare palm faced upwards as if he were waiting, watching Dipper’s gaze stare at his hand in wait. A single dark tendril crept up to the demon’s hand, twisting between his thumb and index finger before wrapping loosely around his wrist. His gaze narrowed as he study the expression on Dipper’s face, the mortal’s attention focused before shifting to meet with the demon’s gaze.

Dipper took a deep breath, muttering an ‘alright’ and moving back into the closet. Just as Bill was about to speak the younger carefully pivoted on his heal and out of the closet into the room, his hand holding onto the doorframe while the other was balled into a fist at his side. Worrying the inside of his lip and avoiding eye contact he could feel the thought to flee become louder and louder as the demon stared him over in silence. Dipper stood awkwardly in the dark spaghetti strapped dress, the dark navy blue fabric was littered with small red and pink rose buds and stopped above his knees, which were covered in thin semi-sheer stockings. The cinch curved inward against his midsection, the upper portion drooped a bit as it was meant to be worn with someone with a more than flat-chest, but it was hardly noticeable with the loose ruffled accent piece that bordered the clean cut upper collar that barely covered his collar bone. 

Bill simply smiled, humming a squeal as he sat back with his legs crossed, his back stretched up straight as he did so and causing Dipper to turn his attention to the smiling demon. He let go over the doorframe to tug down the dress more, he’s seen women wear skirts and dresses shorter than this one and thought nothing of it, but now all he was thinking about was how uncomfortably, embarrassing shortness of the one he wore currently.

“Don’t you look cute~! Pretty too, even more so than usual~,” Bill cooed and leaned forward a bit, not bothering to make it unnoticeable how his eyes continued to look the other up and down.

“You’re into some weird stuff,” Dipper huffed his words under his breath, rolling his eyes as he took a short step closer.

Bill quirked an eyebrow at the comment, “Really? This is nothing compared to what  _ you  _ wanted.”

“Shut up!” the younger took a step back in defense, his stare bordering a glare as he continued, “It’s just something… I wanted to try.”

“MnnDitto,” the blonde leaned forward on his knees, over the foot of the bed and grasped at the other’s bare shoulders, pulling back a bit and running his hands down till he reached his wrists, tugging him along forwards.

Dipper stared down at the demons hands, the tendril that was there minutes before gone. He looked up to him with a confused look, he didn’t question but instead he was tugged harder, forcing him to kneel against the edge of the bed, stumbling a bit before crawling onto it without the use of his hands. Bill let go of him, leaning back a bit on his hands and watched as Dipper crawled the rest of the way til he was straddling his lap.

The brunette went to rest his hands on the other’s shoulders but stopped, instead he gripped the bottom hem of the dress, allowing Bill to rest one hand gently against the backside of his knee, “So, um… Where, where, I mean I saw what I’d assume was one bu-“

Dipper cut himself off when he felt a particularly odd sensation wrap and twist its way around his leg. His breath hitched slightly as he felt it wind upwards on his thigh, slipping underneath the garter-belt that secured one of the stockings up. The thin strap was pulled before snapping back, leaving a faint pink line against his flesh that would fade quickly. His face was already flushed at the unfamiliar feeling, his gaze was brought to the smiling demon when said man broke the silence.

“Garter-belts? Get those yourself?” Bill smiled in a teasing curiosity, smile twitching upwards more at the semi-confused look on Dipper’s face.

“wa-wait, you can, you have feeling with that?” Dipper questioned, inching away from the wandering tentacle on his leg.

The demon laughed at the question, “Of course I do! It’d be sorta pointless if I didn’t!”

The younger squeezed his eyes shut instead of replying, the tendril wrapping itself around the junction of his hip and leg tightly. Curiously he trailed a hand down to reach just enough underneath the dress to run his hand over the smooth surface of the coiled appendage. Biting his lip and opening his eyes at the sound of the other sighing a bit through his nose. The tentacle tightened as he felt another one slip up his other leg, wrapping around once or twice before slipping farther up that the other one, over his stomach and eventually wrapping snuggly around the base of his ribs. 

Bill’s hand ran up his leg, pulling back to rest against the curve of his back. He leaned forwards and placed a gentle sweet kiss to his human’s lips, “You’re beautiful, you know that, right?”

He didn’t get a reply, and that was okay. He ran his free hand up Dipper’s arm, over his shoulder and his fingers went straight to the clumsily knotted bow that helped hold up the front of the dress. Tugging a few times before he sighed, bringing both hands up to untie it. Once it was untied he kissed down his human’s neck, running his tongue over his pulse. Dipper dropped his head to the side, a quiet just barely audible mewl came from the back of his throat at the action. Dropping the dress Dipper hooked his arms tightly around Bill’s neck, holding his close as his demon continued to place loud open mouthed kisses over his neck and shoulders. He only bit down and marked him once the entire time, unlike how he usually was with his marking. One dark hickey on the base of Dipper’s neck before he pulled away to look him over once again.

Dipper swallowed nervously, biting his lip as he quietly asked, “So… How many..?”

“Just two,” he assured him, the tendril around his upper leg tightened a bit as to remind him of being there, “Just two. For now, for this time, we’ll see later though.”

He sighed, somewhat comforted by the easing into it all, the consideration Bill had for him and not going all out like he would normally assume. He normally assumed a lot of things actually if he was being quite honest, a feeling of self-inflicted hurt at the realization that he never gave the demon much credit, never giving him really any benefit of the doubt, assuming the worst or most drastic outcome of whatever it was he was doing. Bill’s eyes examined him, not that he noticed though he was caught in thought. And instead of saying anything Bill just brought a hand up to cup his human’s face, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. Dipper’s thoughts were quickly dragged back into the moment, responding to the kiss slowly but happily, his fingers curling around blonde hair as he pulled his demon closer into the kiss. When he felt Bill’s tongue swipe across his bottom lip he opened his mouth for him, instantly rewarded with that very tongue against his. Bill dropped his human’s chin and rested his hands on his hips, moving his thumbs in slow circles before dipping lower to slip underneath the bottom of the dress. Dipper held his breath, feeling Bill’s hands go higher to run skin to skin on his torso, the tentacle around his leg moved, flicking the tip over the front of his forming arousal, his hips twitching back away at the sudden touch. 

“Relax,” Bill pulled back and playfully licked his human’s lips.

He pulled his hands away from under the dress, running over the man’s shoulders and pushing off the thin navy straps, guiding his arms out. He tugged the dress down to pool around Dipper’s hips, his fists balling the clothing tightly. Bill’s hands rested at his sides right above the second appendage, leaning till his lips connected with his chest and began nipping lightly along with sloppy uncoordinated kisses along his collar bone and downwards. He slide one hand up, running the nail of his thumb teasingly up and down wherever he could reach with. His mouth trailing kisses until he heard his human swallow, flickering his eyes upwards with a smile before he nipped at one of his nipples, none too gently. Dipper arched up into him, hissing through his teeth, encouraging him to continue the small assault at his chest. Focused on his demon’s tongue against his sensitive chest he didn’t notice when the appendage wrapped around his midsection moved, uncoiling itself and pulling away completely. 

Dipper’s eyes widened when he felt something, peculiar, against his lips. Looking cross-eyed before staring down at Bill with question, the demon answering, “Just, do what you do with me. It  _ is  _ technically still me anyway…”

Dipper swallowed again and nodded, bringing his hand up to gently hold the tentacle, running along the length of it a few times before he shyly stuck his tongue out to swipe across the tip of it. Hearing Bill sigh against his chest when he did so. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, relaxing before he took a small amount of the tentacle into his mouth, sighing through his nose as he swirled his tongue around the smooth velvety surface of it. Bill’s nails dug into his human’s flesh, taking his teeth out of the actions he was doing and instead going back to littering his entire chest with loud sloppy kisses, occasionally licking up against his skin. When Dipper hummed around the small mouthful, going at his own pace it wasn’t very much of course, Bill dug his nails into his sides.

Dipper had pulled back with a small laugh at the actions of his demon, confidence and curiosity enthralled him as he examined the tendril in front of him with several strokes of his hand, “Does, this feel good to you?”

“I told you, I feel everything with these,” he spoke against flesh, “So… Yeah, it does.”

He bit his lip and squeezed his hand firmly around the tentacle, going to grind his hips down but was stopped before he had the chance. Bill pulled back and brought his hands to help lift up Dipper by his hips, then slipping down to unlatch the garters that held up the thigh highs, tugging the panties down his thighs and stopping only to reattach the garters. Running his hands up the sheer black nylon as he mumbled with a smile, “I love these so much…”

“My legs or the stockings…?”

“Hmmm, both really,” he slapped his outer thigh after his words. 

Dipper didn’t mind the faint sting at his skin after it, bringing his hand from his dress up to rest against the man’s shoulders before he spoke, “Bill… I know what I said, when we planned this… But I think I changed my mind-“He looked down to see the wide eyed confusion before he shook his head, “No, no I’m liking this, a lot actually. And I wanna do it some more… But I’m talking about. Bill, I want you tonight… Like normally…”

Bill’s golden eyes softened at the words, smiling widely and giving him a big kiss as to say he understood. Running his hands up and down his thighs while Dipper moved back to kiss along the tentacle in his hand. Having completely forgotten about the one around his leg junction it caught him off guard when he felt it wrap around the base of his cock, coiling and twisting around his shaft in a way that felt… Oddly pleasurable. Arching his hips into the tendril as his mouth worked along the other, licking up the length of what he could before taking a little bit into his mouth. Bill had decided to lean back into his neck and this time mark him up at best he could, knowing well enough that he would be scolded later, but he could deal with it when it came to hand. His teeth digging down into his human’s flesh but not enough to break skin, running his tongue flat against where he had just bitten in halfhearted apology. 

Dipper’s eyes were shut tight, feeling the tentacle in his mouth push itself farther in, a warm tingle buzzing through his tongue and down the back of his throat as he swallowed around it as best he could. Focused so much on the two tendrils he was taken by surprise when he felt an already slick finger push inside of his, whining through his nose at the sudden intrusion. The appendage wrapped snuggly around the base of his cock loosened up and pulled away with a disappointed whine and jut of his own hips, a second finger joining the first and thrusting right against his sweet spot cut his whine off instantly however, pushing his hips happily back against them as they continued to curl and uncurl, stretching him enough for a third to join. He could feel his demon smiling widely against his neck as he hummed and whined around the tentacle in his mouth.

Pulling back with saliva slick lips and lidded eyes, pleading in a whispered hush, “Pl-ease, no more, no more teasing come on, Bill please…”

“Patien-“

“Enough ‘patience, kitten’ please, please,” Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck, whining in his ear as he pushed his hips back, “please… Master.”

The tentacle that was once wrapped around his leg came up and tightly wrapped around both of his wrists, swallow back a whine when he felt the other’s fingers pull away. Bill grabbed the bottle from the side of the bed, when he had grabbed it to begin with was beyond Dipper, not that he even truly cared in the moment. Whispering pleas of hurry in his demon’s ear up until he felt hands dig into his hips and tug him downwards onto his cock. There wasn’t much Dipper felt like he could do, waiting in the demon’s lap as he adjusted to being stretched so full. Digging his chin into his shoulder, each time he tried to pull back for a kiss the tendril around his wrists would tug him forwards, flush against Bill’s chest. He didn’t even notice Bill swallow and shakily breath as he brought the second tentacle back to Dipper’s mouth blindly, rubbing it against his cheek at first but was guided when Dipper placed kisses along the length again. 

When Dipper began awkwardly grinding his hips and trying to get Bill to help him out as he’d sit up as best he could with his knees before dropping himself back down. Bill’s grip on him tightened, his fingertips bruising into his flesh while he dug his thumbs into him, pulling him harshly upwards and tugging him back down. Dipper’s eyes widened as his toes curled, gasping loudly into Bill’s ear and receiving a quiet growl from the back of his demon’s throat. When Dipper inhaled sharply was when Bill forced the tentacle into his mouth, catching his human off guard at the roughness. He blinked his glassy eyes twice before he swallowed around the tendril, sighing loudly through his nose as he struggled to bob his head along the mouthful while bouncing in the demon’s lap. Bill allowed him enough slack on his arms to grasp both hands around the tentacle in his mouth, pumping his hands as best he could while still being tugged forwards. He didn’t even hear the curses Bill spoke underneath his breath at every muffled moan that came from him around the appendage, sloppy choking sounds as it would pull back only to drive right back into his mouth. 

Dipper couldn’t pull back enough to actually speak, instead his thoughts racing to plea on repeat over how good he was feeling, over how close he was, for Bill not to stop, along with broken words and sentences. He moaned loudly around his mouthful, jerking his hips downwards on his own as his toes curled, cumming hard between him and Bill. The otherworldly of the two continued to pull Dipper’s hips upwards and back down, carefully and slowly now fucking his mouth the tentacle as he closed his eyes and bit his own lip, allowing himself to be overwhelmed in both sensations and hitting his own limit soon after his human. Pulling Dipper roughly down against his hips as well as close to him, digging his heels into the bed as he screwed his eyes shut, a loud whine of the mortal’s name on his tongue. Dipper scrunched up his nose when he felt and tasted a liquid fill his mouth unlike what he was expecting. Expecting it to be bitter like he normally would, but this was more of a thick watered down sugared taste. Though not pleasant it wasn’t as bad as he was expecting and he swallowed it down before finally pulling back completely without behind held forwards by his wrists. 

Bill carefully tugged his human out of his lap, laying him on his side as he tugged off the dress completely, using it to help clean off them before tossing it without care somewhere. He was about to remove the garters and stockings before Dipper carefully pushed his hands away with his foot, licking his lips, “I wanna keep ‘em on…”

Bill couldn’t help but smile widely at the comment, watching the man rub his legs together before leisurely dragging his fingertips up one of his stocking clad legs all the way to the top to tug the nylon upwards, allowing it to snap loudly against his skin. 

“Oh, Kitten… You don’t know what you do to me…”


	21. On The Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can keep secrets, then i'll tell you mine

Dipper sat in the window of the attic, his knees brought up enough to cradle the new journal, one he was working on all on his own. His back up against Bill’s chest, the demon sitting behind him with the mortal man between his legs. Bill himself was bored and had taken to playing with his own phone. Flipping between apps and games, going to random webpages on the internet before his finger accidentally hit the camera button and the entire screen switched over. Instead of exiting it entirely he tapped the little icon of the human silhouette.

“Pine Tree! Take a picture with me,” Bill happily interrupted the silence, wrapping his arms over and around Dipper as he held his phone out in front of them, resting his chin on the man’s shoulder.

“We always take pictures together,” Dipper answered him but gave a purposely awkward straight line smile as the camera flashed.

“Oh come on,” the demon pouted as he smiled again, “Be serious, give us a smile~!!!”

This time Dipper gave a weird look, crossing his eyes and sticking his tongue out to the side as he raise his lip, the camera flashing just as Bill went to roll his eyes, “Dipper… Come on, I love your smile… For me?”

He hummed an alright and smiled as best he could, watching the white numbers in the corner of the screen count down and turn his head, bringing a hand up to hold at Bill’s jaw as he gave him a happy kiss with a smile. Bill’s eyes widening as he stopped smiling in surprise. Blinking a few times at the ghost of the flash before pulling back, leaning against the short wall as he slumped back against it. Smiling widely to himself as he looked over the three pictures. Dipper went back to writing in his journal, the sound of pen scribbling against paper was the only sound in the attic now. Bill kept swiping back in his camera roll, looking over the pictures he had taken. Candid shots of Dipper doing something, whether watching tv, sleeping, or even working. A few blurry ones of the wall or his shoes he hadn’t even realized he took. Really just pictures of anything and everything he wanted to take pictures of, he did enjoy doing so. He enjoyed capturing moments and memories and always adored photography when humans had finally invented it in this dimension. Painting was fun but took far too long for his liking. 

Some of the pictures he had saved were sent to him, from Mabel, Dipper, and even some from Pacifica. Mabel usually sent him funny dorky pictures she found. Surprisingly enough, Pacifica would send him pictures of weird clothes she would find, some even the dapper fancy style he enjoyed. Dipper would send him, well a multitude of things, ranging from trinkets he’d find, what he was doing, entrees from his journal, views of the sky or the forest, and then some bordering the inappropriate. Then of course you had the ones that went over the border of softcore, things you’d probably find in some sort of mediocre porn flick. He smiled even more as he worried his bottom lip, hooking his legs loosely around Dipper as he could. He didn’t seem to notice and continued to write away. Bill rubbed the side of his phone in thought, staring at the back of the brunette’s head before back down to the phone screen. Flickering through the photos to find more of the pictures Dipper had taken of himself, just a few were taken by Bill, Dipper’s wide eyed look of embarrassment as he was on his knees staring at the phone camera, worrying more if he was actually looking appealing more than angry at getting photographed at all in the situation. 

Bill smiled as he clicked on the small ‘share’ icon below a photo, clicking the send through message option and finding Dipper’s name, followed by a heart (he had seen Dipper do that with his name in his own phone) and sending him it. He ducked coyly into the corner of window and wall as he waited to hear the other’s phone go off. When it did he watched as Dipper blindly grab his phone and unlock it, looking over to the screen and seeing the ‘new media message’ and opening it. 

Quickly once he saw it he looked over his shoulder wide eyed with a faint blush of embarrassment, “Bill what the hell!”

“What? It’s one of my favorite ones you sent me…”

“I- what? Why do you even have this saved, I don’t even remember taking it,” Dipper looked over the photo, it was obviously taken by himself in the mirror, looking at the background to see his old room back in California.

“Why wouldn’t I save it? Don’t you save the ones I send you?” Bill leaned forwards enough to peer at his human’s face, watching how he was blushing out of embarrassment, holding his phone defensively close.

“J-just, shut up, knock it off, I’m trying to write.”

Bill simply hummed and leaned back against the wall, a mischievous smile on his face as he went back to flipping through his phone to find more pictures. Dipper tucked his phone between his buttoned flannel and his t-shirt incase Bill tried to take it, hunching up more as he buried his nose in the writing he was working on. His mind phasing in and out of the current topic on the pages to what Bill had sent him, trying to remember exactly what he had sent him if he did save every last one of them. Trying to ignore the embarrassed feeling washing over him. They never really talked about what they’d send each other, so why the hell was Bill bringing it up now? The feeling of his phone buzzing again brought him out of his thoughts, reaching for it and unlocking the screen. Another media message. 

His face was a deep red as he clicked the phone locked again, gripping his phone tightly as he looked once again over his shoulder, “Bill Cipher! What is your deal today!?”

The man simply hummed and shrugged, a smile on his face as he looked over the photo he had just sent to Dipper, a simple money shot of the human on the screen, “I don’t know, maybe I’m just bored.”

“Well go entertain yourself then!” 

“I am entertaining myself,” Bill spoke matter of fact, flickering his golden gaze up at his human.

Dipper’s voice didn’t form words for a moment, odd sounds of annoyance, “Stop sending me those damn pictures! You’re gonna accidentally send them to someone else, and I do not need anyone seeing them…”

“Aww, you’re so worried about how others perceive you, it’s adorable,” Bill dropped his phone to the floor without a care at all, leaning forwards to wrap his arms around his human.

“Well someone has to, you obviously have no care over what people think of you,” he scrunched up his face a little when the other placed a kiss to his cheek.

“Not true,” Bill licked up his jawline up to his ear, “I care about what you think of me.”

“Yo-you’re unbelievable…” Dipper tried to sound more annoyed than what he was actually feeling, knowing far too well what the demon was playing at. The kisses and licks, soft breathing against his skin.

“I know I am, out of this world,” his voice was low and chuckled, tightening his arms around his human to pull him close.

Dipper squirmed a bit, worried about his journal before one of Bill’s hands moved to grab it, closing it with a loud slapping of pages and carefully setting it out of the way. Dipper sighed and held at the man’s wrists, “Don’t, flatter yourself…”

“You know I will though.”

After those words were spoken they stopped talking for a while. Dipper debating on what he should do while Bill continued to tighten his arms around him as he squirmed. Placing kisses along the side of his face, up his jawline and flicking his long tongue to trace his ear. Blowing soft bursts of air on the saliva covered area that sent shivers down his human’s spine. Dipper had let go of the other’s arm and reached around as best he could, bringing his hand up to tug at blonde hair, he didn’t yank him back though. Instead he held him in place, his own eyes screwed shut as he could feel the deep chuckle rip through the man’s chest against his back.

“Bill, Mabel and her friends are directly bel-ow us,” Dipper spoke softly. Bill simply leaned forwards, pushing Dipper forwards as well, his arms dropping a bit to hold his hips back close to his, awkwardly rolling his hips forwards, “-Bill are you serious…?”

All he got was a loud hum in his ear followed by a kiss, “Not, not in front of the window… Please.”

Bill pulled back, unlatching his arms from his human’s frame and smiling widely. Dipper took a deep breath ready to look over his shoulder once again, but before he was able to he was rolled off the ledge. The loud thud of him hitting the ground was muted when the open latch of the floor door was dropped down to be closed. Dipper was just on his elbows before he felt the weight of the other slide on top of him, Bill smiling widely to himself.

“Bill what the hell,” He rolled onto his back underneath his demon. He was about to scold in more depth before he felt a warm hand cup his face and equally warm lips pressed against his.

He clenched his fists tightly before stretching his fingers out, relaxing completely into the hard wooden floor as he titled his head to the side, sighing through his nose into the kiss. Bill dropped his hold of his human’s jaw to help guide his legs. Dipper wrapping them around the man’s legs as best he could, whining into the kiss when he felt the man above him grind their hips together. With a particularly pleasant roll of their hips he broke away from the kiss, tipping his head back with his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Bill didn’t mind and took the beautifully presentation of his human’s neck with kisses and nips, softly marking him and keeping in mind not to leave anything too noticeable. 

When he felt the man above him tug harshly to get the damnable buttons to open on his shirt Dipper pushed his hands away, “Do-nt, don’t ruin my shirt, I’ll get it…”

Bill huffed against the man’s pulse and instead let go of the fabric, sliding his hands down his fame before reaching his jeans. He tugged on them hard as he pulled back to sit on his heels, pulling them completely off followed by the other’s boxers. Dipper fumbled with the buttons of his red plaid, pulling his legs closed only to have them manually wrapped back around the demon’s hips. Sighing an ‘enthusiastic?’ directed towards Bill when he leaned back to bite at his neck, rolling his hips now with skin-on-denim friction that caused Dipper to hiss through his teeth. Once the final button was free Bill pushed up his t-shirt till his stomach was exposed. Pulling away from his neck and crawling back lower to give the same treatment just to his torso. Dipper arching up into the teeth threatening to break his skin made it easy for the demonic man to slip his hands between the floor and his back, raking his nails into the flesh and pulling around to his sides, running his hands soothingly up his human’s frame as he tongued his navel in such a slow and teasing manner it had Dipper whining from the back of his throat. 

Suddenly Dipper’s head flipped up in worried realization, “Sh-shit Bill, how are we, it’s in my room and-“

“Relax, we did it not too long ago,” Bill pulled back and licked his lips, moving back up to kiss his human’s chin and roll his hips against his once more in a slow manner, “We’ll just take it a bit slow.”

His eyes were wide as he slowly nodded, swallowing as he watched his demon suck on his own fingers. He sat back on his heels again as he did so, bringing his free hand to soothingly rub over his human’s hip and down his thigh. Dipper shifted his hips a bit in the man’s lap, teasingly trailing his fingertips from his lower abdomen all the way up over his stomach and chest, watching as Bill watched his actions with narrowed eyes. Bill slapped the other’s thigh and pulled his make-shifted slick fingers from his mouth, giving him the order to flip over. Once he did Bill leaned over his form to place kisses against the hollow of his neck, slowly pushing the first finger inside of him. Dipper squeezed his eyes shut again, focusing on both his breathing and the soothing actions of the man behind him, feeling his breath fan across the back of his neck and the gentle kisses along his spine. He soon relaxed and Bill worked his finger as carefully as he could, asking and making sure before adding the second, repeating the action till he worked three fingers inside of his human. 

“Are you okay? You ready?” Bill whispered his question into the other’s ear, receiving a swallow and a nod of reassurance. 

Kissing him quickly he sat back and removed his fingers, pulling down his own jeans and undergarments halfway down his thighs before spitting on the palm of his hand. Pumping his hand along his shaft a few times with heavy sighs, Dipper simply folded his arms underneath himself and buried his face in his elbows in wait. Despite going slow and receiving soothing circles traced over his hips it still hurt more than usually, though not entirely unbearable. His nails dug into the flesh of his arms as he bit back a whine. Once he got more comfortable, or rather used to the feeling of it all he experimentally rolled his hips back against Bill’s, looking over his shoulder with lidded eyes and a flushed face. Taking the action that he could move now he slowly did, taking it far slower than normal, and in a way Dipper was thankful for that. Bill’s grip on his hips tightened considerably once he was comfortable enough to start pushing his hips back to meet the other’s each time, wishing he could swallow his own tongue to prevent himself from whining too loudly every time his sweet spot was just barely brushed against, pushing back harder each time in hopes that he’d get the idea.

And he did, changing his angle as he continued to push his hips forwards, hearing Dipper muffle his whining in his arms made him want something. Dipper wasn’t sure when Bill had even grabbed it, but next thing he knew Bill was leaning over him again and smiling ear to ear, whispering for him to smile in his ear. His eyes were wide but he didn’t smile at the phone camera.

Bill simply laughed lowly, whispering in his ear as he continued to roll his hips in a short manner, “Come on, come on give me a smile, please. I wanna see you smile, just once and you don’t need to again. Your smile is so pretty, I love it so much. Please, Dipper, for me?”

HE squeezed his eyes shut tightly for a moment and swallowed, opening his eyes again he stared over at the camera, giving a coy smile that made Bill smile widely himself, the camera flashing brightly before Bill dropped it to pull himself back up, thrusting harder into his human. It was minutes feeling like eternities, Dipper tightly clasping his hand over his mouth as his eyes screwed shut, his knees were aching against the floor but he couldn’t be bothered to care at all as his orgasm hit him hard, cumming onto the floor with a muffled moan into his hand. Bill had leaned over him again, slipping a hand to pull up Dipper’s head and kiss him feverishly, the kiss was sloppy without any direction at all, the demon’s rhythm faltering as he came himself with a muffle whine into the kiss. Dropping his hand from the other as he pulled back up straight on his knees, licking his lips. 

Once Dipper had his pants back on, Bill sitting back in front of the window patting his pockets and looking over the floor, “Where’s my phone?”

Dipper had his hands behind his back, chewing the inside of his lip as he hummed in thought, an almost embarrassed hue to his face before he handed over the other’s phone, “Here… I’m going downstairs to see if they’re still here…”

Bill watched his human move as quickly as he could down the floor door. His eyes flickering down to his phone and unlocking it, sighing a bit as he expected to have photos deleted rather than finding one he didn’t take. Widening his eyes in surprise when he saw the one he took followed by on with Dipper with his mouth against his elbows, his pupils blown with lust staring at the camera in nervousness, hair a mess, and his back arched with his hips raised up being held tightly by Bill’s hands. Turning the screen off he smiled widely to himself as he stared over at the attic door. 


	22. Boring Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say, maybe that's why you don't see faces like mine everyday

“Do you really have to go?” Dipper’s voice was soft in question, holding onto some sort of hope that Bill would decide last minute to bail out and stay in the current dimension than slip between them to visit some of his friends.

Bill placed a gentle kiss to his forehead, ruffling the brunette’s hair before pulling back, “You know it’s kinda funny, you’re always yelling at me to get lost, to go torment some other dimension. But when time comes when I do decide to leave for a bit you cling to me.”

“You and I both know that all those times were empty wishes,” Dipper sighed and leaned into the hand placed atop his head, “I don’t really want you to ever go… Why do you even need to go?”

“Because Pyronica needs some help, she fucked up, again, and I’m the only one that’s ever had to deal with Crocell before,” he pulled his hand away from the other and dropped it to his side, “I’ll be back in no longer than a week. Come on, we’ve been apart longer than that!”

“Yeah, but at least those times I knew what’s going on,” Dipper mumbled, beginning to move on from moping to being grumpy over the entire situation.

Bill simply laughed at the adorable pout on his human’s face, leaning down to place a kiss to his lips. Once Dipper felt lips on his he moved out of both instinct and idea, bringing his hands up to tangle tightly into his demon’s hair and pull him rougher into the kiss when he moved to pull away. He could feel the man’s lips curl upwards against his own, sighing a whine when Bill detangled his fingers away to lean back, as he was doing so Dipper jumped up a bit to wrap his arms around his shoulders. He laughed at the action and decided to humor him and help hoist him up, wrapping his own arms underneath his backside to support him.

“Come on Sapling, I have to go,” despite saying those words he allowed Dipper to kiss up his jawline feverishly, a playful smile on his lips.

“You wouldn’t leave me like this, would you?” Dipper’s voice was low as he whispered, his eyes lidded as he licked his lips, trying to stall the departure as best he could. 

And Bill knew this all too well, but he didn’t set his human down. No. Instead he turned his face towards him, nipping at his lips as he brought a hand up to brush his human’s face, “I couldn’t do that, what kind of man would I be if I did?”

Dipper smiled widely, his eyes still lidded as he brought his tongue out to trace his demon’s lips. Slamming their mouths together in a rough kiss that spurred on both of them. Bill using his free hand to slide underneath Dipper’s shirt and up his back, dragging his nails down his back. All while the mortal man tightened his supporting hold around his shoulders to do his best of rocking his hips awkwardly against his demon’s stomach.

Bill pulled back, licking his lips with his long tongue as he spoke in a heavy breath, “We gotta do this one quick though, Love.”

Dipper huffed in annoyance, dreadfully aware that it would be the case. But instead of complaining he nodded his head over to his bed before diving to bite at Bill’s neck, planning on marking  _ him  _ this time as best he could. He didn’t unlatch his teeth from his neck as he was sat down on the edge of the bed, that is until Bill stood up straight. But he didn’t say anything, instead Dipper watched him through his lashes as he leaned forwards, wrapping an arm around the man’s waist. His other hand moved the bottom hem of his shirt out of the way for him to kiss up from the hem of his jeans upwards to his navel, a sense of pride welling up in his own chest as he nibbled and teased one of the more sensitive sweet spots on Bill, granted this was the only one he knew about. For now, that is. Bill’s head fell back and his hand went straight to his mortal’s head, pulling him closer as his stomach was nipped at, feeling that warm tongue along his skin and teasing him, sending leeched heat to drop south. 

“Geez Bill, already have you hand fisted in my hair?” Dipper teased as he sucked a dark mark just above the demon’s navel before pulling back with a lick of his lips, looking up with dark eyes, “I’m not even sucking you off.”

Bill sighed a low laugh, his fingers threading tighter, “You know well enough that I could have you on your needs taking me into your mouth in one simple motion. But,” He pulled him up, “We don’t have time for that luxury.”

He didn’t reply as he was roughly kissed, just as he was getting into the kiss his demon pulled back, dropping him back onto the bed, “Turn around, on your knees.”

And Dipper did just that, rolling over onto his stomach before pulling himself up onto his hands and knees. Looking over his shoulder as Bill grabbed his hips and pull him back till his were flush with his, Dipper sighing with content through his nose as he felt his demon grind against his backside. One of Bill’s hands let go of him to slip his hand around to his front, dipping below the waistband of his shorts and underwear, long fingers wrapping around his semi-hard length and pumping along his shaft. Bill leaned forwards and placed a sloppily loud kiss behind his human’s ear. Dipper couldn’t help but shakily breathe through his nose, his eyes sliding shut as he arched his back, pushing his hips back against Bill’s.

And just as he was getting lost in it all, Bill moved back. Wiping the precum from his hand on Dipper’s shorts, “Alright, we’re gonna do this quick, alright, I don’t have time for prep.”

“W-wait, what?” Dipper stared over his shoulder with wide eyed of worry, the thought of being taken without any sort of preparation made him in a sense afraid.

“Hey, shh, no no, not like that,” Bill soothed him by running his hand up and down him back, “I just mean we’re not going to have the fun of drawing it all out, alright? You’ll be fine, you’ll be alright, just trust me, okay?”

Dipper nodded slowly, still filled with worry of not expecting what to come really. He felt Bill tug down his shorts and boxers down to his mid-thigh, the otherworldly being leaning forwards and placing a kiss to his tailbone. Dipper’s eyebrows knitted together as the odd feeling of warmth spread over his lower regions from his backside, it was unpleasant, almost as if walking into a warm house from playing out in the snow. And yet it also somehow made his nerves buzz? It was a peculiar feeling he couldn’t describe in the slightest, it excited him, and it calmed him as well. He was so focused on the new feeling he didn’t even notice Bill tug down his own slacks and coat his own length with lube until he felt hands back on his hips. 

Before he began to push his hips forwards, Bill leaned down and whispered an ‘I love you’ into his human’s ear. Dipper gripped the bed sheets in anticipation of pain, but as he felt the demon’s cock push inside of him he didn’t even feel the normal dull pain. All he felt was the pleasant feeling of being filled and stretched. Staring at nothing in faint confusion and wonder at what the man did for a few moments before right off the bat Bill angled his hips to hit his human’s sweet spot. Dipper couldn’t help but lowly moan at the feeling of it, in the back of his mind thanking that Mabel had dragged everyone out to help her with some weird party she was planning. 

Dipper dropped to his elbows, dropping his head as he pushed his own his back harder against the demon’s, his voice coming out in a harsh breathy command, “Hard-er..”

Bill smiled at the command, though he didn’t verbally say anything he did tighten his hands around the other’s hips, pulling them back harder against his as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. Dipper screwed his eyes shut as he quietly moaned with every snap of his demon’s hips, sliding his upper half of his body to lay completely against the bed he slipped his hand between him and the mattress. Clumsily grabbing his own dripping need and pumping sloppily along with the demon’s pace, whispering the man’s name like it was the only thing he knew how to speak. He didn’t know it but every time Bill’s name hit said demon’s ears it sent the coil in his stomach tighter, his fingertips digging into his human’s hips in a bruising manner. 

“Fu-ckfuckfuckBi-llBill-fu-uuck!” Dipper opened his eyes widely as he cried out the demon’s name, his free hand gripping tightly at the sheets as he screwed his eyes shut again, cumming hard in his hand.

He slowly opened his eyes again, feeling Bill slide one hand up his spine before bracing himself on his hand next to Dipper’s head. Breathing through his lips as he occasionally hissed through his teeth, feeling his human tighten around him almost painfully. A handful of out of rhythm jerks of his hips and he was resting his forehead against his human’s clothed back, holding his hips still and flush against his as he came with a loud huff from his nose. The two stayed like that for a minute or two before Bill pulled back, brushing his blonde hair out of his face with a hand while he carefully pulled out of the other.

Dipper curled his legs up underneath him lazily before he sat up, looking over his shoulder to watch Bill right himself. Dipper’s voice came out soft with hints of exhaustion almost, “I love you…”

Bill leaned over the bed to give him a deep kiss, smiling at him in adoration, “I love you too, Dipper.”

He leaned into the hand that was brought up to his face to brush his damp hair out of his face, smiling before he looked up to his demon again, “Please, I cannot stress this enough, don’t get into trouble… And hurry too.”

“Well the trouble part I can’t promise anything,” he smiled at him as he ruffled his dark hair, “but I’ll hurry as best I can, but don’t worry, I’ll do my best to pester you when you dream.”

“It’s what you do best, isn’t it?” Dipper laughed a bit.

Bill’s gaze softened, if he didn’t already wish he could bail out on helping Pyronica he sure did now. Kissing his human’s cheek before he whispered, “You know it.”


	23. Dom/Sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sudden change of plan, you catch him if you can

Dipper was giddy, nervous almost. Trying to make himself look busy for when Bill showed up, but both would know all he was doing was doodling scribbles in his notebook. It was Thursday, and it had somehow became a weekly thing for them to do something they normally wouldn’t do any other day. Okay, alright they had sex. Like,  _ a lot.  _ But that didn’t mean Bill was out of tricks, he had sleeves to store them that went on for miles. Leave it to him to find something old or new to do that would have Dipper seeing stars. 

“Guess who,” Dipper’s vision was cut off by hands placing gently over them, a soft, feminine voice whispered into his ear.

“What?” was his only reply, not entirely sure if this was a trick or not, wracking his brain to match a face to a voice but coming up completely blank.

His vision came back when the hands dropped, feeling a kiss be placed to his ear as he heard Bill chuckled and pull away, his voice dropping back to normal, “Come on, Pine Tree, I thought you liked girls.”

Dipper turned around in his chair, rubbing the back of his neck laughing nervously unsure what to say or do knowing all too well what would be following in the next few minutes, “Do you even fully grasp human sexuality? Whatever, we’ve been over it before. But I keep forgetting you can do that, how do you even change your voice like that?”

“Who’s to say it’s my voice?” Bill closed the space between them with a wry toothy grin, trapping the human between his arms as he braced himself on the desk with his hands, “I did have a lot of deals to make today,” his voice switched over to the feminine higher octave as before, “Who’s to say I didn’t make one in exchange for a new voice?”

Dipper laughed as he pushed him away a bit, “Knock it off, geez, your voice is already annoying but it suits you!”

“Are you saying I’m annoying?” Bill quirked an eyebrow.

The mortal of the two smiled and sighed through his nose, locking his fingers together behind the other’s neck, “No, well yeah you are annoying. I mean it suits you, your face. And your face? I like it.”

“Oh, the way you speak your honey words is like Mozart on the violin~.”

“I can’t tell if you’re being serious or making fun of me,” his smile still stayed as he watched the demon shrug.

Instead of actually responding to his human he moved closer, dropping his hands and hoisting him up to sit on the edge of the desk. Dipper almost instantly wrapped his legs around his demon’s hips, smiling coyly at him as he knew, he just knew he was going to get a comment on how quickly he was responding. But Bill didn’t say anything. No, instead he brought a hand up to push back the brunette’s hair from his face, placing a kiss above the constellation, each individual star mark before down the bridge of his nose. Dipper closed his eyes as he was kissed down the center of his face, waiting till he felt lips pressed against his. Once he did they were gone just as quickly as they had come, following forwards to get another direct kiss but instead all he got was another low chuckle from the man. He didn’t get the kiss he wanted and he whined, but his voice caught in his throat when Bill leaned down, skipping the kisses and licks to go straight to biting at his neck. The man’s legs wrapped around him tightened and pulled him closer as he grazed his teeth over his pulse. Holding his weight with one hand flat against the desk, he ran the other underneath Dipper’s shirt. His nails running gently up and down his stomach and getting content sighs from his human and the occasional gasp when he dug his teeth and nails into flesh. Dipper’s back arched as he dropped his head back allowing the other more access to his neck, allowing him to freely mark him as his however he please, whether bite marks or dark bruised hickeys. 

When Bill tried to move lower he growled to himself and pulled back, sighing, “Yeah, this isn’t going to work out…”

“w-ait.. What…?” Dipper dropped his hands and stared at the other with wide eyed confusion, not understanding what he meant at all, watching as Bill looked around until catching a glimpse of him from the corner of his eye.

Bill did a near double take before looking fully at his human, “No! No, not what I meant at all sweetheart, not what I meant,” he pulled his hand away from underneath his shirt and brushed back his hair soothingly cupping his face and giving him a reassuring deep kiss, “Not working out on the desk, that’s all I meant, alright?”

Dipper’s hands gripped tightly at the other’s wrists, responding to the kiss instantly before he pulled away, nodding in relief at his words and the correction of moments misunderstanding. Bill placed on last kiss to the tip of his nose before he dropped his hands away from his face to pick him up, Dipper latching himself tightly to his demon as he was held for the sort distance from the desk to the bed. Truthfully he didn’t ever want to let go, but reluctantly he did. Smiling to himself when he was laid back and caught the adoring look Bill was giving him.

The demon crawled on top of him completely, tugging off his shirt and leaving Dipper’s upper half naked beneath him. Leaning down to resume his markings, but instead of the hard biting he placed kisses that switched from tender sweet to harsher sloppier ones as he spoke against his collar bone, “You know,” a kiss was placed to the dip just above his chest and neck, “How much,” another kiss against his Adam’s apple, “I love you?” the final kiss was placed against his lips deeply, tilting his head back and moving his lips against his demon’s before he pulled back with a whisper, “So much…”

Dipper didn’t say anything, but instead he could help but smile even more. He himself wasn’t too good with sappy things, sweet words and actions, giving affection wasn’t really his strongest suite, despite how much he loved receiving it. He’d have to take some lessons from Mabel later, because right now all that matter was him and Bill. Nothing else, no future, not past, only the moment. 

“Time is a construct of the mind,” Bill whispered and got a snorted laugh from Dipper.

Bill crawled back lower, kissing a trail down his human’s chest, down to his stomach and stopping at his navel. Bill watched the man with lidded eyes as he dipped his tongue into his bellybutton, getting him to arch up into the sensitive touch for a split second it was there. Bill kissing and nipping just below before dropping lower. Dipper sat up on his elbows as he watched with curious confusion, allowing the other man to push his legs apart and hook them over his shoulders to rest there. His breath hitching when those golden eyes watched him, locking with his as he gave him a wink. And though he couldn’t see it he just knew he was smiling as he placed a kiss to the front of his jeans. Dipper dropped his head back, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment. The demon smiled, sitting back on his heels and allowing his human’s legs to drop from his shoulders. Once Dipper began to pull his legs up he felt the other man grab them, tugging at the bottom hem of his pant legs before he himself got the idea and allowed him to yank off his jeans completely, hearing the denim hit the floor across the room. Bill smiled widely down at his human, his fingers hooked underneath the waistband of his boxers before pulling them completely off in one swift motion. Dipper lifted his head, worrying his lip as he watched to see what the other man was doing. Watching him slip back down, trailing kisses down from his navel all the way till he reach his arousal, his head fell back with a quiet whine when Bill gently kissed the tip of his need. 

Bill’s gazed flickered up to see his human’s head tilted back, closing his eyes he licked along the underside of the other’s cock from base to tip, receiving a quiet moan. He smiled to himself, taking the tip into his mouth and sucking gently, his tongue swirling just barely enough to get a reaction from Dipper.

Dipper fell back completely against the bed, sighing loudly as he did so with his head still tilted back, his eyes closed as he urged the, voice pleading, “B-ill, please, mo-re…”

And Bill was more than happy to comply with his human. Taking the rest of his length and humming loudly around him, Dipper’s back arched at the action as a whine of the man’s name fell from his lips. And then Bill pulled back completely. Sitting up with a smile, licking his lips and staring down at the mortal beneath him. Dipper looked up at him with wide confused eyes, and he didn’t even need to speak his question to get some sort of verbal response.

Bill pulled his human’s hips into his lap, hooking his arms underneath his legs and rubbing his hands up and down his outer thighs as he spoke, “Relax, I’ll make you feel fantastic in just a moment’s time. There’s something new I want to try tonight with you,” when Dipper began to sit up on his elbows again he felt a warm hand slide up to his chest and push him back against the bed, “And all you got to do is lay back and let me do all the work.”

He leaned over his human’s form and kissed him, Dipper humming into the kiss before it was broken. Watching as the man pulled away and climbed off the bed, his eyes capturing every move he made as he took off his waistcoat, followed by his bowtie, followed by his button up. All falling to the floor without a second thought before Bill moved on to rummage underneath the bed till he found what he was looking for, smiling to himself as he climbed back onto the bed. Kicking off the rest of his clothes before straddling his human’s hips. Dipper always seemed to find himself gawking at his demon’s body, whether he was clothed or not, no matter how many times he’d seen him completely bare he still was mesmerized by him. He watched the way his torso curved and bent when he leaned over, not even realizing why it was he was doing so until he felt a hand on his jaw tilt his head up and warm lips pressed against his. He barely registered the sound of a cap being opened and closed, a dull sense of waiting that was never fulfilled as Bill kept him preoccupied with the kiss. The man nipping at his lips to get an invitation to explore his mouth that was given to him without hesitation. The hand around Dipper’s jaw seem to tighten for a few seconds before leaving, holding up the demon’s weight by being pressed against the mattress. Bill’s tongue wasting no time at all in getting his own to play along, sucking hard on his demon before their kiss was broken with a heavy sigh and smile.

“Alright, I think we’re ready now,” Bill’s voice was whispered as he pulled back. Dipper watching him with confusion as he was both verbal guided and physically, “bend your leg up, yeah just like that.”

Bill pressed a kiss to his knee as he moved on his own knees. Moving as he straddled his human’s hips till Dipper’s thigh was between his legs, watching with dark hazel eyes as the demon moved for the bottle of lube, pouring more onto his palm before reaching behind himself to slick up his human’s cock with it, Dipper’s mind put the pieces together as his eyes widened, “Wait, Bill, you’re g-“

“Alright, Sapling, I lied a little bit, I do have one thing for you to do,” Bill’s voice seemed to soothe his nerves, watching as he moved his hips downwards in his lap as he bit the inside of his cheek, feeling the unfamiliar tight warmth around his own dick, “My only wish for tonight, is that you don’t cum, until I do. Sounds pretty fair, right?”

Dipper’s gaze went from his lap back up to look at his demon. Bill smiling at him as he rested his hands over the other’s knee, digging his chin in the back of his hands, huffing loudly through his nose as he was seated completely in his human’s lap. He dropped one hand, running over Dipper’s stomach with care, before pressing his thumbnail into his lower abdomen, nothing painful at all. It sent a warm buzzing heat to pool in Dipper’s stomach, closing his eyes at the mixture of new feelings.

Bill lifted himself up just a bit on his knees as he kissed his human’s knee again, “Ready?”

He had no idea what to do with his hands, instead just bringing them up to his chest as he nodded his head. Right as he was done with the first nod, he felt Bill drop back in his lap, Dipper whining a mewl as the feeling, Bill huffing through his nose again. He hadn’t done this in what felt like decades, trying to figure out what pace to set, how to do this again. Once Bill did get back into rhythm with his rising and falling he smiled happily to himself, closing his eyes as he wrapped an arm around Dipper’s leg and pulled his limb close. Every upward grind, he pushed his hips forwards, pushing his cock against his human’s thigh and pulling him closer, shakily sighing at the friction before dropping himself back down. It was a steady rhythm of it all, focusing so much on the sounds Dipper was making he hadn’t even noticed the heavy sighs and occasional moan that fell from his own lips.

Peaking an eye to look over at Dipper when he whined, his voice coming out shaky, “F-uck, Bill, Bill it feels, good. Really-Good! Actually-yy.”

Dipper’s fist was balled against his chest, his other twisting his dark hair out of his darkly flushed face. His eyes wide, and pupils blown as he couldn’t help but watch ever roll of his demon’s hips. 

Bill swallowed. Dropping himself back harder as he spoke, “You-feel ama-zing, Dipper, too-o, come on. Move-move your hips, you kno-ow? It’ll, it will fe-el great, I promi-ise!”

His eyes flickered up to look at Bill’s face, the way his eyes were lidded as his blonde hair stuck to his forehead. He did as he was told, unsurely thrusting his hips upwards. The moan that fell from Bill’s lips, his nails digging into the flesh of his leg, the tightening heat around his cock, it all sent electricity up his spine, his nerves buzzing as the heat pooled in his stomach. Getting braver he rocked his hips upwards more confidently, each time he was rewarded with praise and encouragement from the demon in his lap. 

Bill held his leg closer, his hips rolling forwards harder every time as he whispered, “Holy, fuck. Fuck Dippe-er, you’re doing, doing so good, so fucking go-od!”

He couldn’t help but smile at the praise, swallowing thickly as he gave a harder thrust of his hips, Bill moaning out his name loudly at the action. His moan dying down into a laugh as his nails dug into the soft flesh of his human’s thigh, feeling himself get closer and closer with every downward roll of his hips, grinding against both the other’s leg and hips. His growl was cut short into a whine, shortly grinding and rocking his hips as he came between Dipper’s leg and his own stomach, whispering his human’s name repeatedly as he clung to his leg. 

Dipper watched him with lidded eyes, the way his jaw slackened and his eyebrows knitted together as he came, his muscles tightening and back arching forwards just enough. He was engrossed enough to not even realize that he himself hadn’t even cum yet until he watched the man in his lap open his eyes, licking his lips almost in a hungry manner as he pushed his leg away. Resituating himself to fully straddle his hips, his legs digging into the mattress on either side as he braced himself on his hands, his palms flat against Dipper’s chest.

“You’re, doing,” his voice came out in hard breaths, “So good, Dipper. Now, come on, let’s get you to cum too.”

Oh geez, the way Bill said that should not have turned Dipper on even more. Whining to himself as he felt his face burn under the lustful gaze of his demon. Bill simply chuckled lowly as he lifted himself back up, grinding his hips back down. He moved his hands to grip at his human’s sides, nails digging into his hips as he pulled the upwards as best he could with him. Dipper felt almost as if a fire burned up his sides from where those nails dug into his flesh. Going straight down his spine and into the pit of his stomach. 

It wasn’t long after that till Dipper was cumming, his hips jerking upwards against Bill’s as said man rocked his hips against his, purring words of encouragement as his human rode out his high, “Good boy~, you did a wonderful job~. Come on, you deserve this.”

He leaned forwards, kissing just below Dipper’s ear as he whispered, “You did such a good job.”

Dipper whined happily, leaning to give an awkward kiss to wherever he could reach. Bill pulling back with a smile before kissing him fully, knowing all too well it was what he wanted. Pulling away and climbing off of his human’s lap, crawling to lay next to him and scooping him up in his arms into a warm comforting embrace. Dipper simply buried his face into his chest as Bill maneuvered a blanket around them both, humming happily to himself as he wrapped his arms tighter around his demon’s body, hearing him laugh before laying back completely onto the bed.


	24. Shy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't let me go, stay close to me.

Dipper was nervous, why was he nervous? Oh God he shouldn’t be nervous, they’ve done this plenty of times before. Well, not exactly what he was following Bill up the stairs for. It was late at night and after a day full of history channel reruns it was the demon who had pulled Dipper out of the recliner to go upstairs for sleep. Dipper walked quietly behind him, tapping the tips of his index fingers together as he chewed on his lip. If he was being honest with himself he wasn’t really all that good with dates. But he had been making sure that today was the right day, the anniversary for when he and Bill had first officially started dating. How long? He couldn’t remember truthfully. 

But what if he was wrong? What if today wasn’t their anniversary? He’d calm himself of that thought quickly by stating that Bill wouldn’t care, to him every day was just another day, all these events get buried into the timeline like all the rest to him. But what if Bill  _ did  _ remember and he’s waiting for him to say something? No. No, Bill would drop hints, besides he’s too much of a loudmouth to keep anything to himself. Dipper was so caught in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed the other looking over his shoulder at him with narrowed eyes. Bill stopped at the end of the hallway, and Dipper stumbled into him as a result. 

“Everything alright?” Dipper asked with a wide eyed stare up towards the other.

Bill simply nodded and opened the door to the bedroom, holding his breath before exhaling to himself. Walking into the room he didn’t care to notice the human of the two closing the door, never once taking his dark eyes off of his back. Dipper swallowed. Okay, yeah he could do this, right? Yeah, totally could. He’s initiated things before, granted he was just playing and teasing all those times, usually they were with people so he could snicker and run off, that or it wasn’t something he had been festering over for a while now. But this was different… He and Bill were alone… And usually it was the demon who led things…

Dipper swallowed and practically jumped over to the demon, moving in front of him and placing his hands firmly on his chest to begin pushing him towards the door. Bill looked down at him with a questioning stare, “What are you doing?”

“I need to get dressed, geez, just wait outside,” when Bill’s back hit the closed door he allowed him to move forwards and open the door himself, shoving him one last time out of the room before closing the door again, “I’m not getting changed with you in here!”

Bill rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall of the hallway, “You know, I’ve seen you naked hundreds of times by now, and you should know there is no such thing as true privacy.”

Dipper didn’t say anything, he had to think… Oh God what was he going to do, he was so busy worrying if today was the right day or not he hadn’t even truly planned anything. He buried his face into his palms in frustration… God he felt like a total idiot right now…

Bill folded his arms over his chest as he waited, clicking his tongue quietly as he looked over the pictures on the wall, the ceiling and whatnot. Waiting for Dipper to allow him into the room. Sighing loudly after five minutes or so, “I’m gonna go downstairs, just tell me when you’re done.”

“Wait! No!” He heard the mortal call from the other side of the door, “Ummm, okay. You can come in now~.”

Bill barely picked up on the playfulness in the other tone, pulling himself off the wall to open the door. Slowly he turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, stopping in his tracks when his eyes fell upon the other. He leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a soft smile, raising his eyebrows as he spoke in a playful tone, “Really, Pine Tree, you’re going to go to bed in  _ that?” _

Dipper was sitting on his knees in something, if anything at all, he had quickly remembered still having from a month or so ago. Only ever really wearing this sort of thing once but recalling how much Bill had loved it, he had hastily but still neatly tugged on the black laced garterbelt along with a pair of matching thigh highs, the black panties pulled over the straps holding the stockings up. The bright pink bow standing out against the dark fabric. The only thing he actually had for this occasion that he wanted to surprise Bill with was the collar around his neck, more embarrassed over it only coming in pink than the fact that it had the name “kitten” on it.  Kneeling on the bed with his hands balled up against his thighs, trying to swallow back his embarrassment and second thoughts on the whole matter.

“Well” his voice came out small but he cleared away his coyness just enough to speak up, “If I’m being completely honest, I’m not really all that tired… And I was thinking, there was something else we could do…?”

Bill’s eyes flickered brightly as his smile widened ever so slightly, catching the way Dipper moved his hand behind himself to grab something. Still avoiding eye contact he twirled the closed metal handcuffs around his finger as he placed them in his lap rather than holding them up. The demon slowly sauntered into the room, closing the door behind himself as his eyes never left the mortal sitting on the bed. Dipper closed his eyes tightly and swallowed actually being able to  _ feel  _ the hungry gaze on him as the demon seemed to circle the bed like some sort of predator. He felt the bed dip ever so slightly but still he didn’t open his eyes.

The demonic man’s voice was low and held a playful undertone to it as he spoke, “What’s the occasion?”

Dipper’s eyes flickered open as he felt a gentle hand caress his cheek, leaning into the touch as he shrugged a bit, “I don’t know… I know you don’t really care for dates or anything like that, and well we don’t do celebrate every year like most people. But I thought it’d be nice for this year, maybe..?”

“Our anniversary,” Bill smiled and closed the space between them with a sweet kiss, the hand resting on his human’s face pushing back to tangle into those dark curls and pull him closer into the kiss.

Dipper whispered a soft ‘yeah’ when they parted. Bill sitting back onto the bed and pulling the mortal into his lap carefully, never taking his eyes off his dark hazel ones. Dipper braced his hands on both of the demon’s shoulders as he knelt straddling his lap, feeling warm hands run up and down his legs and every now and again up his sides. Curiosity took hold of the older man as he brought a hand up to loop a finger around the collar to read the words on it, smiling widely as his gaze flickered back up to the younger’s face.

“Aww, that’s so sweet, Kitten,” he hooked the rest of his fingers around the choker before tugging down Dipper, whispering with a smile before closing the small space between them, “Now all you need is a tail and ears~.”

Dipper couldn’t truly retort with the other’s lips pressed firmly against his, instead giving a questioning thought to the words spoken, never thinking that Bill would be into that sort of thing truthfully. But the thought was quickly forgotten when the kiss was deepened with a set of teeth digging into his lips as an unspoken plea for those lips to part. When they did, Bill’s hand moved to rest at the small of Dipper’s back and pull him closer. Dipper’s hand moved from it’s place against his demon’s shoulder to blindly grab at the bed before his fingertips brushed against cool metal. Bringing the handcuffs up he draped them against the back of Bill’s neck and held onto the cuffs with each one hand as he pulled back, leaning and pulling on the cuffs to pull Bill forwards a bit with a playful smile.

Bill’s hands slide down to grab at the back of Dipper’s thighs as he himself smile up at him with a small laugh, “All in due time.”

Dipper didn’t speak. Instead he felt the demon’s hands slip lower to his knees and pull his legs out from underneath him, causing his to sit fully in his lap as his legs were now manually wrapped around the other’s waist. The handcuffs were dropped in favor for Dipper to wrap his arms around the man’s shoulders as they connected their lips together again, wasting no time in parting his lips to allow the demon’s tongue to explore his mouth eagerly. Pulling Bill closer with his legs he unraveled his arms to untie the bowtie around the demon’s neck, tugging the slip of fabric off and allowing it to fall somewhere he didn’t care about at the moment. He had the first two buttons undone when he felt the demon laugh against his lips and pull back.

He grabbed both of his human’s wrists in his hand in a tight hold, pulling them just out of reach of his shirt, “Aren’t you eager tonight, I might just have to use these earlier than planned. Come on, I wanna play for a little bit.”

His hand that wasn’t holding onto the other’s wrists moved, hooking his arm around his hips and tugging him firmly against his lap with an upwards roll of his own hips. It got Dipper to shut his eyes tightly and exhale through his nose, pushing his hips down against his demon’s lap to get more of the teasing friction, the familiar heat of want and arousal spark in his veins and pool in his stomach overpowered the embarrassed nervous feeling that was pitted there. Bill smiled at the concentrated look on Dipper’s face, the way his eyes were shut tight and his lips parted as he shifted his hips against his own. The demon clicked his tongue to himself before he leaned in to nip at his human’s jawline, instantly getting Dipper to tilt his head to the side. The human relished in the sweet kisses and nips he was given to his jawline, arching into his demon who all too happily trailed his lips lower along his neck before he hummed in thought to himself. The hand holding Dipper’s wrists released him and moved to the collar around his neck, tugging on it before he felt his demon sigh against his skin.

“What’s wrong…?”

Bill pulled away slightly, enough to look at the other before he answered his question, “Nothing. Well, as nice as this is, trust me I’m loving it,” long slender fingers hooked tightly around the leather and pulled hard, not realizing it was actually tied together in a neat bow at the base of Dipper’s neck, “But it’s getting in the way…”

Dipper nodded and swallowed, bringing his hands back to untie the silk pink lace easily. Bill kissed him reassuringly as he set the collar to the side, “You’ll wear it again though, right?”

“If-“ Dipper’s voice came out quietly, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck, “-if that’s what you want, I will.”

Bill’s teeth showed through his smile, tightening his arm around his human’s hips while his free hand moved back to grip at dark hair and tug his head back. Dipper made a small noise at the action, but definitely not a negative one, holding the man closer as he felt those teeth dig into the flesh of his neck. Unlike the gentle nips and playful kisses like before these were full on bites set with the intent of marking him, and making sure he  _ knew  _ it. The bitten skin was only soothed with a harsh lick after Bill was done sucking and forcing blood to pool at the irritated patch. The arm wrapped around him moved, trailing up his spine with care before Bill hooked his nails between his shoulder blades and drug them down his entire back hard, not hard enough to draw blood but to leave burning trails in their wake and get Dipper to open his eyes wide, his mouth dropped open at the action. He ground his hips down hard against the demon’s, whether on purpose or on his body’s own response to the painful scratch. 

Bill’s hand moved to Dipper’s hip, holding tightly as he spoke against heated flesh, “You like that, don’t you? Keep moving your hips, yeah, just like that.”

Dipper keened, rutting his hips slowly against the demon’s just as he said, his hands gripping the clothing on his back and with every particularly pleasant bite against his own pulse he would buck his hips harder. Each time earning praise from the other. Bill pulled away to sit back on his hands. Licking his lips as he stared up and down his human, enjoying the small display of him pushing his hips downwards onto his before he sat up and grabbed onto his hip with a hand, the other slipping between the younger’s legs and getting him to catch his breath.

“Stop.”

Reluctantly Dipper did just that, biting his lip as he stilled his hips and waiting for the other to do something. Bill hummed in though as he pulled his hands away, looking around for a moment before he grabbed the handcuffs and twirled them around his finger. His smile did nothing for Dipper, who swallowed before he questioned, “W-what do you have, planned?”

“Up.”

That wasn’t the answer Dipper wanted, but the tone in Bill’s voice in spite of the smile told him he had no room for argument or delay, simply getting up off of both the demon and bed and waiting at the edge. He held onto his wrist in front of his body and worried his lip as he was graced with an uncomfortable silence, catching Bill move in the corner of his eye to join him standing. Once the demon was on his feet he simply smiled and walked around him, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut as he could actually  _ feel  _ the eyes on him. His ears picked up on the way those handcuffs clicked in the demon’s hands, probably on purpose just to make him even more anxious. He exhaled shakily.

“Alright, Kitten,” Bill purred in a teasing tone, “Take a seat on the chair over there.”

Dipper opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder to the chair he kept pulled up to the desk in the room, looking at it and back to Bill to only have the demon narrow his eyes with a smile, “Hurry now.”

He didn’t waste any more time. Quickly moving over to the chair and taking a seat, his legs closed together as he held onto the sides of the chair and waited. Bill walked up behind him and leaned over to run his hands down his human’s arms all the way down to his wrists, wrapping his fingers tightly around them before tugging them upwards. Dipper allowed his arms to be guided behind his back and through the back bars, his heart pacing a bit quicker when he felt the metal handcuffs tighten and click around his wrists. Once Bill was done binding his hands back he leaned down and placed a kiss to the top of Dipper’s head, easing some of the uneasiness pitted in his chest. The older man walked around in front of the chair and leaned against the desk, folding his arms neatly over his chest as he looked at his human with a smile. Taking note of how his legs were pressed tightly together he brought his foot up to rest against Dipper’s knee.

“You’re getting shy on me,” He pushed his foot harder against the other’s knee in some half-attempt to get him to spread his legs, “Come on, that’s no way to behave.”

God dammit, this was already embarrassed but of course Bill would know that and make it even more so for him. Flushing an ever dark shade of red that was dripping down to his neck Dipper inhaled heavily and relaxed his legs enough to have one be pushed to the side a bit. The demon sighed in a mock unamused way as he brought his leg down and moved forwards to grip at his human’s legs. For a moment Dipper thought he was in trouble to some extent but was relieved when the man didn’t do anything that usually indicated something wrong. Instead he ran his hands up the other’s legs all the way up to his crotch, running his fingers along the front of his forming arousal and smiling even wider at the way his breath hitched. He hooked his thin fingers underneath the laced hem of the underwear Dipper had slipped on and tugged them down his legs, it took Dipper staying focused on being calm enough to not press his legs together again. When the garment was completely off his legs Bill leaned in and gave his lips a nip and a kiss before moving down lower to his human’s neck. Dipper hissed in a sighed breath when he felt the way the other skipped playful teasing kisses to full on biting, marking him by suckling on patches of his skin at random. Dipper tugged at the cuffs around his wrists, wanting to wrap his arms around Bill and pull him closer, but since he couldn’t do that he did the next best thing by wrapping his legs tightly around his hips and pull him closer to him. Bill smiled widely against his skin and moved his hands down to wrap around Dipper’s thighs as he continued to bite his neck. He didn’t do what Dipper was expecting, the younger wanting him to grind their hips together. So instead he went to do that himself, arching his hips upwards against his demon’s only to feel those nails dig into his flesh as if to tell him to stop.

Bill pushed his human’s hips back and nipped hard at his pulse, “Tell me, what does kitten want me to do?”

“hnnn-“ Dipper clenched his hands tightly, squeezing his eyes shut as he arched into his demon, “-I want….”

He didn’t continue his words, instead he let them die out into a sigh. And Bill simply chuckled and went back to his work. He moved lower down the man’s chest, biting along the way and getting soft whines and sighs that went straight down his spine to his dick. It didn’t help that with every movement of his mouth he could feel the way his human would shiver underneath him and tighten his legs around him. 

“O-ohhh, fuck, Bill~-, the demon bit down almost unpleasantly painfully again his nipple, Dipper choking out and opening his eyes wide before correcting himself, “Ma-aster!”

Bill smiled widely and gave a warm apologetic lick before pulling back, licking his own lips as he stared down at the mess of a human who looked up at him through his lashes with dark eyes. Deciding to give some sort of relief to his partner he carefully rolled his hips against his, watching as he hissed in through his teeth at the friction and squeeze his shut again. Dipper held his breath at first before sighing out a sigh, a heat rising to his face as he felt the other’s clothes arousal pressed up against him. Deciding to lift up his hips and push them against the others before he pulled back completely.

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Bill smiled widely at him, causing him to swallow underneath that grin as he stared, “Come on, I know you’ll enjoy what I’m going to have you do next~.”

“What do you have in store for me?” Dipper was helped to sit up straight, still never taking his eyes off of the other.

Bill didn’t reply, instead he took a step back to sit up on the edge of the desk. Once situated he pulled the chair closer, in turn pulling the other closer to him. Dipper immediately caught on, his eyes darkening as he watched the other quietly while he leaned forwards without prompt and placed an open mouth kiss to the front of the man’s slacks. Bill bit his lip and watched, leaning back on his hands a faint flush dusted his features. When Dipper tried to tug down the zipper with his teeth and failed was when Bill stepped in to help him. Dipper now huffing in embarrassment only to receive an ‘it’s alright’ from the other. But before Bill did anything he reached down to cup Dipper’s jaw, tilting his head back to look up at him. When he did he swiped his thumb along those kiss reddened lips before moving to push his first two fingers into his mouth. Dipper was confused at the action, not expecting to have fingers shoved very nearly down his throat but took them as best he could nonetheless. When the fingers were removed he ignored the strange tingling feeling sliding down his throat and watched with intent as Bill undid his slacks enough to free his own arousal from the clothing confines. 

Quickly Dipper stuck his tongue out and licked up along the underside of his length, causing Bill to grip the edge of the desk with a free hand. Watching the way the human’s tongue worked up his shaft, reaching the tip and placing a sloppy kiss that made his breath hitch drastically. But Dipper ignored it and continued his licks, titling his head to the side and suckling randomly. His gaze flickered up to the demon to see his head had tilted back. Deciding to move back up he swirled his tongue along the head of his cock before bringing his lips into the mix. However the moment Bill felt the other’s mouth fully on his prick his other hand moved to tangled tightly into thick dark hair. Dipper didn’t mind it in the least until he felt his demon begin to push him down, widening his eyes and looking up to see him looking back down at him.

“I know you can do it, kitten, you’ve gotten so good at this,” his voice was low and genuine, oddly soothing to Dipper as he tried not to swallow around the mouthful. 

Instead he relaxed his throat as best as he could, allowing to be pushed down he closed his eyes. He felt the tip of his nose hit the other’s pubic bone and he blinked in honest surprise, looking up as best he could at the other who was smiling at him. It… Made him feel proud truthfully. The warmth feeling welling in his chest as he closed his eyes to pull his head back in more confidence. Bill could tell just how proud he was with himself and didn’t really wanna ruin it for him with the true reasoning behind how he could so easily take him down. Instead he simply allowed the man to take his time for the moment, enjoying the feeling of his warm mouth moving along his shaft as he bobbed his head. Dipper hummed happily around the other’s prick and earned a low moan and fingers tightening in his hair, only spurring him on more. 

“F-fuck, your mouth is re-eally good,” those words sent a shiver down his spine.

Bill sighed heavily as he pulled Dipper’s head down again, shoving his hips forwards and catching the mortal off guard. Dipper couldn’t really do much but relax his throat as best as he could and allow the demon to fuck his mouth as he please, trusting him enough to stop if he knew he needed to. The steady rhythm of being forced back or down along the other’s cock as he would thrust his hips forwards had him rolling his eyes back and humming, feeling incredibly dirty over how turned on it was getting, if he wasn’t already before. 

And Bill seemed to notice this, huffing a shaky laugh as his hips didn’t miss a beat, “L-look at you, you’re so, excited- so very excited, hahahaa-aah. Does it tu-rn you on, Kitten? Having no control, you don’t eve-en need to answer tha-ah-t because I know, I kn-ow~!”

Dipper squeezed his eyes shut, God he felt light headed. Whether because of the struggle to breath or the fact that his blood was either flowing down to his own throbbing arousal or to his face in an embarrassed blush. He couldn’t even get caught up thinking when he heard the man above him choke out a loud moan and forcefully shove his face down, keeping him firmly in place as he rocked his hips with a low needy whine. Dipper simply knitted his eyebrows as he allowed him to cum down his throat, swallowing awkwardly before he was allowed to pull back enough to swallow once more, finally pulling back completely and taking in a sharp gulp of air. 

Even though he wanted to yell at his demon he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Instead he watched as Bill righted himself again, tucking himself back into his slacks and standing up off the desk, pushing him back a bit before he rested his knee between his legs and leaned down to whisper in his ear, “You were such a good boy, you’ve been a good boy all night, taking care of your Master and everything. I think I should give you a reward, what do you say?”

He nodded hastily, “Yes, I’ve been good and I do, I deserve it please,” He tugged on his wrists again, “please please, Master, please, you said so yourself, I’ve been good, I deserve a reward, please?”

Bill pulled back with a low chuckle that did nothing for Dipper’s need. Watching him as best he could as he walked slowly over to the closet, dragging it out just to be a damn tease, to retrieve the bottle of lube he needed. Once he had it in his hand he came back to his human and leaned against the desk, Dipper watching with unsteady breaths as he poured the slick liquid onto his fingers and warm them together before setting the bottle aside. He closed the small space between them and smiled, resting a knee against Dipper’s thigh as he used his free hand to push the other a part, hooking it behind the armrest before doing so with the other. Dipper’s breath hitched more so at the now exposed position he was in, looking up with wide eyes at the other and only getting an unnerving smile as a silent response. Bill grabbed the back of Dipper’s neck and slammed their mouths together, he didn’t care a single bit over the lingering taste of himself on the other’s palette as he did so, swallowing a whine as he pushed the first finger inside of his human. He wasted no time in rubbing hard right against his sweet spot, getting him to push his hips back and arch up into the kiss. 

It wasn’t very long as all before Dipper pulled away just enough to beg in a whispered voice, “Pl-ease, more please~.”

His demon simply sigh a laugh and bit down at his bottom lip, pulling his finger back and thrusting in two. Dipper’s toes curled when a heated pleasure washed over his nerves and settled in his stomach, not even three fingers and he already felt too close to his orgasm. Bill took notice again, dropping his hand from the back of the other man’s neck and wrapping tightly around the base of his cock as he scissored his fingers enough to fit a third. He smiled wryly as his hand tightened, watching the way his human’s lips trembled as he tried to worry his lip. His pupils were blown with lust and arousal as he pushed his hips back against the fingers moving inside of him, each time Bill would push his fingers directly against his sweet spot. He squeezed his eyes shut and tipped his head back, his spine arching and toes curling as he whined loudly in frustration.

“What’s wrong?” Bill asked in false innocence, which only made Dipper whine even more.

“I- I- I ne-eddd-Aah fuc-ck..!”

“What do you need?” He pushed his fingers even harder against him and got a mixture of a whine and moan, “Tell Master what you need.”

“I ne-ed to cum, oh go-od God, God I neee-d it..!”

Bill leaned in to lap up the dribbling saliva from his human’s mouth, “Hmmm, I don’t think you  _ need  _ to cum, Kitten.”

Dipper whined even louder as dropped his head back, arching his hips back against the man’s fingers. He was far too gone and drunk on lust to think twice about begging, swallowing down his watering mouth, “I wanna cum, please I ne-ed it, I really really do, I re-eally, really wa-ahh-haa-nt it, ple-ease, you said, you-you said I’ve been go-od! Come, come on plea-se, pleasepleasepleaseohplease, I nee-d it and I wa-ant it~!!!”

“I don’t know, giving people what they  _ want  _ makes them turn spoiled,” Bill hummed, slowly pulling his fingers back but not enough to actually pull them out but give Dipper the thought of it.

Dipper whipped his head up and stared at him dead in the eyes, his face flushed a deep red and his hair sticking to his forehead, “Ple-ease, oh good God, ple-ease, come, come on Master, give Kitten wh-at he  _ needs  _ please, ple-ase, I took care of you. Good boys take care of their Masters, and good Masters take c-are of their Kittenss-sS!”

His words were cut into a sharp his when Bill jutted his fingers hard against his prostate, Dipper arching hit foot out as the painful aching need pooling in his stomach before the demon huffed and loosened his grip around his human’s dripping cock. He only had given him two simple pumps before he was cumming hard in his hand and against his own stomach, a loud moan falling from his lips as he bucked against Bill’s fingers. The older of the two had him ride out his high by curling his fingers against his sweet spot, Dipper panting hard as he went limp before those fingers were removed.

“I love you, I love you, I love you so much,” Dipper’s voice was breathed heavily, “So fucking much, I fucking love you.”

Bill simply laughed and walked around to look down at his human whom had lulled his head back. Dipper opened his eyes lazily and smiled completely spent, Bill cradling his head with his clean hand as he spoke calmly, “What does Kitten say?”

“Thank you!” 

He smiled widely and whispered a ‘good boy’ and kissed him deeply, Dipper accepting and responding to the kiss happily as Bill moved to fumble with the handcuffs. Once they were loosened they fell to the ground with a loud clanking sound, but neither cared a bit. Bill carefully picking up his human who was still smiling to himself.

“Should we take a bath?” Bill asked him, placing another kiss to his forehead.

Dipper hummed in response, “A bath and then a night full of cuddles? Yes please, sign me up.”


	25. Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember that night, from last winter.

Dipper had been laying on his stomach for a good ten minutes, humming to himself quietly as he waited for the other. During his short absence the human had taken to folding his already discarded clothes and setting them aside and out of the way, and after deciding not to stand in the middle of his room completely naked he crawled onto the bed, halfheartedly pulling the thin sheet over him as he waited. He was a bit giddy but he wouldn’t say that he was being impatient, no he could wait. Bill had told him that he had a surprise for him and that he’d have to wait a little bit for it- that is if he could wait like a ‘good boy’, as the demon put it. 

He perked up when he saw the closet door get swung wide open, the blonde demon holding it in place as he stared at him with a smug smirk, “Was I worth the wait?”

Dipper blinked and looked him up and down. He- there was literally nothing different about him. Well his bow tie was a little crooked but aside from that he looked just the same as when he went into the closet; slacks on with his belt, waistcoat fitting rather nicely, his button up pristine and perfectly in place. Carefully he closed the closet door and took shoeless steps over to stand at the edge of the bed, still smiling as he seemed to find amusement in his human’s confused face.

He brought a hand up and cupped the other’s jaw as he pushed his thumb against his almost pouting lips, “Aw, come on. I told you to wait, you can still do that, right?”

He got a slow nod and he pulled his hand away with a smile. With a short sigh he stepped back from the bed and took to slow work on his tie, undoing the knot and pulling the strip of fabric off and to the floor. Dipper watched with eager hazel eyes as his demon’s fingers slipped the buttons through on the vest he wore, carefully shrugging off the clothing and going to work on his shirt. Dipper watched as slowly his torso was exposed, burying his face into the crook of his elbow when he could actually feel the blood creeping into his cheeks more. 

“Oh come on, we haven’t even gotten to the surprise,” Bill chuckled a low laugh from the back of his throat, “Getting riled up over something like me taking my shirt off, you sure are easy, kid.”

“I’m not a kid,” Dipper spoke defensively, but only got another laugh.

Bill leaned forwards to grasp his jaw again, speaking sweetly, “Right, what would like for me to call you then, Kitten?”

He didn’t speak, instead he swallowed his embarrassment as best he could and turned his gaze downward and away from Bill’s. He smiled and dropped his hold, tugging off his now fully unbuttoned shirt and tossing it over the chair. He caught the other’s attention again as he unclasped the metal buckle of his belt and pulled the leather through the loops, Dipper taking notice of how he had pulled his slacks up a little bit higher than usual, but didn’t think too much into it. 

“Wanna peek?” Bill asked in an almost sing song voice as he playfully smiled at the man. 

Dipper didn’t know what exactly he was referring to but he nodded anyway, hearing the demon sigh a happy small laugh as he undid the button and zipper of his slacks and pull them down not even fully over his hips. His breath hitched when he saw the bright red garterbelt that was snug around Bill’s hips, bringing his hands up over his face to hide his quickly flushing face as he saw the just as red laced, what he would assume to be, panties. 

“I-is that what you meant,” his voice came out a bit smaller than what he would’ve wanted but he just continued to speak, “By a surprise…?”

  
“Yup!” Bill spoke happily as he decided to fully tug down his slacks and kick them off to the side, he couldn’t help but smile to himself as he looked down at his sheer black stockings up his legs. He enjoyed seeing Dipper like this but never did he actually imagine himself finding enjoyment in wearing it, in a way it made him feel, sexy. Almost dirty. He could see why human women, mostly, wore this, it felt amazing!

“W-why…?”

“Because, you’re always wearing things like this for me, so why not return the favor? Besides, don’t I look good?” Dipper took in a deep breath and dropped his hands, staring Bill up and down before the blonde spoke again with a wide smile, “Come on, my legs are rockin’ it!”

Dipper didn’t respond to him, instead he swallow and reached out to him. He slipped his fingers around one of the garter-straps and pulled Bill closer, looking up at him as he did so. Bill got the gist of it and climbed onto the bed, happily moving to sit and straddle Dipper. He hooked his arms around his neck and pulled him closer, smiling the way Dipper nervously smiled back at him. Taking notice of the way his human’s hands were uncertain he pulled back to manually guide him to put his hands on his hips, still guiding him to move them along until he had his arms completely wrapped around him. Moving back to wrap his own arms around his neck before pulling him into a quick kiss.

Dipper couldn’t help but laugh a bit as he pulled back, running his hands up and down the other’s thighs as he spoke, “You do look pretty good though, I mean you always look good but, wow…”

“I know, I’m absolutely breathtaking~!”

He looked up at him, the cheerful and easygoing vibe from the other made him feel more confident. Confident enough to wrap and arm around the other and pull him tightly close as he smiled himself. Though he wanted to say anything his words were cut short when Bill cupped his face and pulled him back into another kiss, nipping at his lip and sucking, begging for permission. Dipper allowed him to and eagerly accepted the other’s tongue, sucking along the muscle as the other took to running his tongue wherever he could reach before he pulled back. He licked his lips and broke the small trail of saliva, watching as Dipper laid back onto the bed with a small smile.

“You know though,” Bill leaned over him, smiling with sharp teeth as he ran his fingertips down Dipper’s chest, “You look good as well,” Dipper couldn’t help the smile on his face from widening, “absolutely adorable, stunning,” he huffed trying to scoff as his face darkened even more at the words, “Perfect, and beautiful,” Dipper turned his head to the side as Bill continued to speak, smiling wider himself as he leaned down to kiss roughly just below his human’s ear, “And absolutely breathtaking.”

Dipper didn’t retort or argue, instead he giggled a bit and wrapped his arms tightly around Bill’s shoulders. Bill smiled as he nipped at the patch he was kissing, sucking along to leave a mark before moving down a bit to do the same. Kissing and licks, bites and suckles along his human’s throat. A small moan slipped passed his lips when he felt Bill rotate his hips down against his, the odd sensation of lace on skin was… Something he couldn’t place, but damn did it feel amazing to him. He arms unraveled themselves from around the man’s shoulders to move down and gingerly grab his hips, experimentally tugging them back down against his own.

Bill moved back a bit before quickly biting down on his human’s neck to get a choked moan, sitting back completely with his weight fully on the man’s groin he smiled in a teasing mixture of a wry and playful manner. Dipper pulled back his hands and held them close to his chest as he stared almost nervously up at the demon. Bill tilted his head to the side for a moment as he lifted himself up on his knees a bit before pulling his weight out from underneath him, landing back on his lover’s lap and getting a hissed gasp at the action. The demon hummed and clicked his tongue, reaching down to grab one of the mortal’s hands and tug him up. He lazily wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him back to be on top of him, hooking his legs around his waist when his back was flush against the mattress.

Dipper wasn’t sure what to do, swallowing a bit as he braced himself on his hands. Bill pulled him down into a quick kiss, “Surprise me.”

The younger man was never really used to having control, always being the one  _ being  _ dominated, not the other way around. He moved to press his lips against the demon’s neck, getting him to hum happily and tilt his head back at the action. He sighed against his neck as he closed his eyes, taking his time in the gentle kisses that turned into opened mouth licks. When Bill breathed a plea for teeth Dipper nodded shyly and carefully nipped at his Adam’s apple, getting him to arch upwards into the action. Bill tighten his legs around him to pull him closer, rocking his hips gently up against the other’s before a small smile played across his face. With a steady ‘give and ye shall receive’ action- Bill would give a good rock of his hips every time Dipper gave him a hard bite that he was craving, his teeth sinking into his skin and sending delicious waves of pain down his nerves and into the pit of his stomach. Dipper quickly got the hang of things, moving one hand from bracing himself to run down the side of Bill’s frame. Digging his nails into the warm skin he got a pleased moan from his demon, egging him to do more. Bill moved to bury his face into Dipper’s shoulder, moving his own hands down to his human’s hips and digging his nails almost painfully into his flesh as he raked them up his back, biting down at the junction of neck and shoulder. 

“B-bill…” Dipper breathed heavily against his chest at the action, arching his back underneath the touch. 

The demon didn’t answer him, instead he grabbed his lover’s jaw and pulling him into another heated kiss. He tangled his long fingers into brunette hair as he pulled him even closer, rolling them over so he was once again straddling him, although it was more laying on him now. With his free hand Bill moved and hooked one of Dipper’s legs over his, grinding their hips together and taking the opportunity to force his tongue back into the man’s mouth. Dipper pulled back with a soft mewl while he tipped his head back, Bill breathing a laugh and licking his lips. Bill braced himself more on his arms to gain more leverage while he continued to roll his hips in harsh and slow rotations against Dipper’s, watching through one eye how he squeezed his dark eyes shut, already knowing he was close. He didn’t mind in the slightest. Instead he shifted his position to give his human a better angle of friction against his hard arousal, watching as he threaded a hand through his dark curls to push his hair out of his face. He felt his free hand move to grip tightly at his wrist, thumbnail digging into the bone almost while Dipper opened his eyes slightly to look at him with a pleading look. 

Dipper’s head tilted back as he arched upwards, whining a moan while his fingers tightened in his hair. Bill knew well enough that with a few more grinds of their hips he would be hitting his climax, rocking his hips firmer down against the man’s as he brought him over his limit. Dipper released a gurgled choked moan at the angle his head was tipped back, his stomach tightening as he came against himself, his demon still shifting his hips to get him to ride his high for a little while. Sitting up on his knees Bill grabbed one of the many blankets and halfheartedly wiped Dipper’s stomach off before he moved his legs for his knees to rest on either side of his hips. Moving down he laced his fingers through dark hair and pulled him into a short sloppy kiss, “We’re not done yet though, Kitten, I still need to cum.”

He nodded slowly while he looked at his demon, eyes still lidded as he went to move- only to get held down by a firm hand against his shoulder. Sitting up on his knees Bill undid the clasps keeping the stockings up, cursing himself mentally as he realized why Dipper always just slide the panties over them rather than dealing with this awkward hassle. But Dipper watched with full mesmerized attention nonetheless, enjoying every movement the man made, every dip of his stomach and curve of his hip, the frustrated huffs he made until he was able to quickly slide the lacey article of clothing down his legs and re-secure the clasps. Playing it off with a playful smile again he climbed back to straddle his hips. He laid down on top of him a bit while he bent his elbow, propping his head against his palm while he smiled at his human.

“Let me see your hand.”

It was a simple command and Dipper obeyed. Bringing his hand up for the other Bill grabbed it and leaned to take two fingers into his mouth. Dipper instantly dropped his head back with an embarrassed whine, getting the other to hum a laugh around his fingers. He felt his warm tongue wrap around each of his fingers before pulling back to bob his head around them, he lifted his head a bit to watch. The mortal bit his lip a bit as he pushed a third finger into the other’s mouth, and Bill took it happily. Coating each finger generously with thick saliva before he pulled back with a trail of spit falling from his lips. 

Dipper looked at him a bit curiously before he spoke, “S-so, ahem, you want me to…? Me?”

“Nah, me,” He placed a wet kiss to his human’s lips before he spoke bluntly, “I want your dick tonight.”

He rolled his eyes a bit at the response he got. He waited for Bill to move up a bit so he could reach him, once he got comfortable again he wasted no more time in bringing his hand down and carefully pressing a cold finger against him, getting Bill to giggle an ‘ooh’ at the sensation before the first finger slipped inside of him.

“So, how does this even work…?” Dipper asked as he slowly wriggled his finger.

“You know, fingers are smaller than a toy or actual dic-“

“I meant your spit, Jesus Christ, I don’t need sex-ed from you,” Dipper rolled his eyes before adding a second finger to join and scissor his demon.

Bill simply laughed, “You sure? You seem kinda new at the whole ‘topping’ situation.”

“I’ve topped before,” his voice faltered a bit before returning, “And I asked a question. How does your spit even work? I thought you couldn’t really use saliva but you always seem to…”

“Magic.”

Bill cut off whatever he was going to say by slamming their mouths together, pushing his hips back against his human’s fingers and setting a slow pace of rocking his hips back. He would sigh into the kiss every so often, pulling back to lick a strip up the side of Dipper’s jaw when he added the third finger, returning to kiss once again. Dipper carefully slid his free hand over Bill’s side in a confident manner, toying with the garterbelt before smiling a bit to himself as he pulled it back and allowed it to snap against the demon’s hip. It was Bill who pulled away and as he sat up Dipper pulled his hands away, allowing the man to sit back before he crawled down to between his human’s legs. Dipper sat up on his hands and watched as Bill wrapped his mouth around his cock, however instead of sucking around him he simply swirled his tongue around the length and pulled off when he felt he had enough of his saliva drooled around him, licking his lips as he pulled his human down with him. 

Bill loosely wrapped his legs around Dipper’s hips and spread his legs for him. Dipper hooked his hands underneath the other’s thighs, fingertips digging into his skin in a manner that got him nearly purring as his mortal slowly pushed inside of him. Once Dipper’s entire length was inside him and his hips flushed against his, the younger leaned down to kiss his chest before the gentle presses of his lips turned into nips and bites that had him pushing his hips against the other’s. 

“Come on, Kitten,” Bill spoke with a push of his hips.

Dipper leaned back, pulling out barely before shoving his hips forwards again, “Can you really call me that right now though?”

Bill laughed as he brought his hands around the back of the brunette’s neck and dug his nails into his nape, “Oh I can, because I don’t have to be fucking you to dominate you. Now are you going to fuck me,  _ Kitten?  _ Or are we going to have a conversation here?”

Dipper simply rolled his eyes and leaned back, moving his hands to grip at the man’s hips as he pulled back and roughly thrusted his own forwards. Bill sighed a laugh while he released his hold on the other, falling back against the bed. He tightened his legs around him to pull him closer, allowing him to set a steady pace. Dipper’s movements were a bit unsure as he did his best to roughly thrust against his demon’s sweet spot, getting him to happily and shamelessly moan loudly beneath him. While Bill did have a habit of being loud at times the sounds he was making now were entirely different, hitting his ears and sending shivers down his spine that sat in his stomach and helped recoil the tight pleasured feeling. Bill moved his hand down to grab the base of his own cock and quickly pumped along his shaft to match the pace the other had, arching his back slightly to angle his hips for the other’s arousal to hit nearly perfectly against his sensitive nerves.

“Y-you know,” Dipper laughed a bit to himself as he spoke quietly, “I ge-et what you’re saying, wh-en you always tell me how I fe-el, you ffuck-ing fantastic.”

Bill’s eyes flashed a golden glow for a moment as he smiled to himself, canines visible through. Dipper shuddered a moan when he felt the other tighten around him, looking down to see that wicked smile splayed across his face. Bill’s hips rocked back against Dipper’s while his hand worked at his own cock, feeling himself walk the line. Dipper watched as hid demon’s free hand went to his own throat, wrapping his long fingers around and squeezing off the circulation of his blood flow. He knitted his eyebrows in slight confusion as he watched. Hearing the breathless laugh that turned into a silent moan as Bill arched his back more, toes curling as he came hard against his stomach. He rode out his high while his body trembled and twitched before his fingers uncurled and he took in a sharp gasp. His legs loosened slightly as he threaded his fingers through his blonde hair, watching with a flushed face up at his human. 

“Come on,” Bill spoke breathlessly, shifting his hips against Dipper’s, who’s fingers dug deeply into the other’s flesh, “You can do it, cum for me, Kitten.”

He leaned up, supporting his weight on one hand while he wrapped the other around Dipper’s shoulders and pulled him down. The younger buried his face into the crook of his demon’s neck as he whined to himself. He let go of the man to ball his fists into the sheets, trying his best to keep up thrusting his hips forwards as he listened to the sweet nothings Bill was whispering to him, coaxing him closer and closer to his orgasm. Dipper’s movements got sloppy, feeling the burning heat in the pit of his stomach tighten almost unbearably. The feeling only lasted a moment before he felt his body tremble, gasping a moan against his demon as he came inside of him. Bill shifted his hips better for the other, leaning his head on top of the brunette’s as he allowed him to get lost in his climax. Dipper placed an open mouthed kiss to the other’s neck before moving to pull back. But Bill simply laid back against the bed and brought him down with him, legs still wrapped loosely around him. He held him close to his chest as he brushed his hair back in a soothing manner.

“Dipper,” the man in question hummed quietly at his name, “I love you.”

He leaned into the caressing touch to his birthmark, turning his head to gently kiss at his demon’s chest before simply resting his cheek against him. He sat back and pulled out of the other, a part of him missed the feeling of warmth around him, but he could live. Moving to lay on his side and allowing the demon to wrap his arms around him, pulling him into a cuddled hug. 

“I love you too.” 


	26. Roleplaying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the most hideous things i've ever seen

Dipper Pines had messed with the paranormal before, more specifically the other worldly beings such as good and bad- demons and ghosts and whatever else may be roaming on a dimensional plain intertwines with ours but like a one-sided mirror. But just because he thought he had a grasp on it, didn’t mean he did; and he was about to find that one out for himself. The candles were in a circle neatly, the rune drawn on the floor of the attic, several summoning objects at their respected places, and for extra protection he had an outer circle barrier of salt (he saw that once in a movie, and all the movies did it too, he also saw online that salt was a protection element, it had to be true, right?) He stood outside of the two circles as he flipped through his book, the inked words in another tongue that he truly didn’t understand to the extent of them, but just enough to never speak them aloud unless he was prepared enough to do so. The words rolled off his tongue, falling from his lips and echoed through the room, a small summoning chant. The last word was spoken and he looked around. The flames were flickering, the room still colored, and everything just as it should. Nothing.

He sighed loudly and tried again; maybe he did it wrong? No, no he was doing this right! He’s done it before! Like, once before, he was a pro at this. He took in a breath of air and begun to read the page again, this time louder and his words enunciated perfectly. He wasn’t even done with the last sentence when the candles all died simultaneously. The smoke lacing through the still air. The lines of the run lit up, illuminating a hellish gold before they seemed to fade into a void, before the voided space was filled with clashing colors of vivid reds, yellows, golds, oranges. Dipper’s eyes widened in confusion. That… That was new. Last time that didn’t happen at all, it was just a simple little sprite that formed from the smoke of the candles in the center of the rune. He felt scared, and that feeling only increased when he saw to arms slither through the portal and claw like hands slam down onto the attic floor to help hoist whatever the hell he had summon into the realm. He heard a laugh, no that wasn’t a laugh, that was a cackle of some sort. The being looked… Well, human. Until it opened their eyes and narrowed his thinly slit pupils at him, irises glowing gold. He smiled, pulling himself completely up and the floor connecting and closing beneath his feet. He never took his eyes off of the mortal.

He looked around the attic room, and hummed, his gaze returning to Dipper as he face split into a wide smile, jagged narrow teeth displaying in a manner that reminded Dipper of something far worse than a wolf, “Well, and what do I owe this wonderful summoning? By the way, I heard you the first time, there was no need to yell at me. I was in fact doing something. It’s like you kids have no patience at all, we’re not here for you to just call at and we’ll come like a dog and drop everything just for some dumb human.”

Dipper didn’t say anything, even though he wanted to. Swallowing down his urge to yell at the demon for calling him stupid. 

He laughed, speaking in a point-blank tone, “Oh, you are very stupid. Just like the rest. Read one thing on the internet and you think you can connect with the spirits. It’s all fucking bullshit. But I’m sure you know that, now. Awww, what’s that look for? Expecting something else?”

“Y-you…” Dipper found his voice sheepishly, “Weren’t supposed to- I don’t know who-what you are…”

The demon approached him with his wide smile, his height making it easy to tower over him even when he was slouching over. He brought his hand up when he wasn’t even a foot away from the human, “The name’s Bill Cipher, and let’s just leave it at that.”

Dipper’s eyes widened in horror. Not over the demon’s name or anything, he had no idea what that even meant. Taking steps back as he stared at the way the demon had so easily stepped outside of the rune circle and over the second barrier. Bill seemed to notice the way the other was staring at his feet. He stood up straight and scoffed a laugh, dragging his foot over the salt and disrupting the connecting circle to be open now, “Oh please, really? Salt? Come on. That’s novice shit right there, I’m far out of your knowledge rank.”

“I don’t,” Dipper looked up at him, eyebrows knitted in confusion, “Understand…”

“You don’t need to,” the demon walked around, staring the human up and down before speaking in a low voice, “You know, I don’t think that’s really polite…. I told you my name. What do they call you?”

Dipper swallowed, debating on whether or not he should before he heard a loud click of a tongue.

“Okay, I don’t need a name, Pine Tree,” Bill stepped around him. He felt like he couldn’t move at all in the presence of a demon. Suddenly he winced when he felt cold burning hands on his shoulders, “You don’t even know why you summoned me, do you?”

Shit. Why did he summon him? Why did he decide to summon anything at all? What was his plan? Was he just bored or something? 

“I don’t… I don’t know…”

“You’re wasting my time then? You just wanted to see if this summoning junk was real or something?” his nails dug into the other’s shirt, “Really? How rude. I’m a very busy man and don’t have time for nonsense like this.”

Dipper’s blood ran cold when he felt one of those hands come up to his jaw and grip tightly, tilting his head to the side as a long hot tongue flicked up his neck, “You know, unless you  _ do  _ make this worth my while~…”

Oh God what did Dipper just get himself into…

His dark eyes squeezed shut as he let out a choked groan as he felt sharp teeth dig into his flesh, grimacing at the pain. Next thing he knew he had his back shoved against some of the boxes, his wrists pinned above his head in a bruising grip as he stared up at the predatory gaze of the demon. 

Bill licked his lips, even though he wasn’t going to give the human an option, he asked anyway, “What do you say?”

Dipper only swallowed, his voice lost in the other’s looming presence. Bill chuckled lowly. He leaned down for a hard kiss, teeth clicking together without a care as he forced his tongue into the human’s mouth. Dipper’s eyes squeezed shut. The other had easily dominated over him, forcing his tongue farther into his mouth and nearly down his own throat. Jesus Christ how long was that thing? He snorted a bit. His snort was followed with a hard grind of their hips, Bill pressing his hips against his own. Dipper couldn’t help but moan into the kiss at the sudden harsh friction. Bill had dropped one hand from his grip, still easily holding the human’s wrists in a single hand. He brought it down to harshly hoist the other’s legs to wrap around his hips, pulling away from the kiss with a small laugh.

“Come on, hook your legs, do I gotta show you how to do everything here?”

Dipper simply swallowed his saliva, his body working against himself as he pulled the other closer to him when he began to grind their hips together again. The demon only laughed some more. Taking his now free hand he cupped the mortal’s face again and pushed it to the side, exposing his neck as he skipped the kisses to go right to biting and harshly marking him. A small pleased groan slipped through Dipper’s lips as he tilted his head more, feeling those lips against his flesh turn upwards into a smile at his compliance. He dropped his head, moving to grip along the hem of his shirt and tugging hard enough to rip the seams, the tearing echoing through both their ears as he was given more room to work with. Dipper balled up his fists as he tightened his jaw to stop those damn sounds that threatened to escape his throat. But it was useless, a hard and slow grind of their hips had Dipper moaning despite himself, earning a low chuckle from the demon. 

Bill pulled away, both hands removing from Dipper. But it was only for a second before those hands were flipping him around to face the boxes. Bill leaned and put his weight on him, smiling widely and huffing in the human’s ear as he pushed his shorts down his legs along with his boxers. Dipper hissed in a breath through his teeth as he felt cool air hit his semi-hard arousal. Sliding one hand underneath his shirt to shove two fingers into the human’s mouth, Bill’s other hand slipped to grip at his now free cock, nibbling on the shell of his ear as he pumped along his shaft. Dipper shuddered at the pleasant feeling of direct contact, though the knowledge of who-what it was touching him was… Unnerving. A conflicting thought. This entire damn situation was conflicting… 

“Don’t think about it then,” Bill’s voice was deeper than before as he breathed in his ear, grinding his hips against his backside once. 

Dipper’s hands simply gripped the nearest thing tightly; the edge of one of the boxes. He bit down on the fingers in his mouth, not enough to really do anything but enough to get the demon to remove his hand from his cock to slap his bare thigh hard followed by a growl. Oddly it made Dipper want to bite him again, but didn’t dare. Instead he sucked on the fingers, swirling his fingers arounds them. Bill didn’t bring his hand back to the human’s prick, instead he placed it against the area he had just slapped. Watching the red hue of the human’s face, the way his throat would move when he swallowed, digging his fingers into his thigh when he looked over at him from the corner of his eye.

He licked his lips lazily, “You know, I wonder how that mouth would work around something… More interesting.”

The fingers form his mouth were removed, allowing him to question, “W-what do you mean…?”

He swallowed at the first thing he thought the other meant, but instead of being shoved onto his knees he felt something else slide up his torso. He twitched at the odd feeling. It was smooth and slick to the touch, though he wasn’t sure if it actually was or not. He felt the other’s hand move completely away from his neck and chest, slipping from beneath his shirt. He felt something up against his lips, confusion washing over him as he stared over at the deviously smiling demon.

“Open wide, sweetheart.”

When Dipper didn’t at the command the tentacle simply forced its way inside his mouth. God it was such a weird feeling…  It moved and swirled just like a tongue, but it was far thicker than one, pulling back and thrusting back into his mouth. His nails dug into the cardboard, knowing his debating thought was heard when those claw-like hands were digging painfully into his skin again. Deciding to simply relax his jaw as best he could and close his eyes, his ears picked up the soft sigh from the demon. Bill braved himself on an elbow against one of the boxes, the feeling of the other’s warm mouth around one of his tentacles was… Amazing. Dipper pushed his hips back against the other’s when he felt the demon’s clothed hard arousal against his backside, earning a soft moan from him. When he decided to rolled them back again and get the same reaction, he opened his eyes to see the demon biting his bottom lip and smiling at him. Bill moved where he was standing to the side a bit, leaning with his arm against the boxes as his other hand moved to lift one of Dipper’s legs. Dipper’s eyes widened when he felt an oddly burning static feeling prick along his tailbone and spreading all over his lower half, dying down quickly before he felt something slick against his entrance. It only teased for a moment before pushing inside of him, his fear turning into confusion when he felt hardly any pain at all. His eyebrows knitted together as he looked over at the other as best he could.

“What?” Bill laughed at the look on his face, “Come on, I’m a demon, don’t act so surprised over stuff. Focus on that mouthful of yours.”

Already Dipper’s leg was shaking. His eyes were closed again as he sucked as best he could along the tendril thrusting in and out of his mouth, a sickly sweet liquid dripping down his throat, clear drops falling from his lips. Bill’s eyes slide closed as he focused on both of his tentacles, the tight heat around one and that damnable tongue swirling around the other. He stopped bracing himself to push his forearm down on the mortal’s back and lean against him, pushing his hips against his leg. Honestly Dipper had no idea how he was still standing, but he was. The tentacle fucking him would pull back before thrusting back in hard, curling and wriggling before doing the repeating the action. He was already quietly moaning around the mouthful before the tendril slammed right against his sweet spot and got him to choke a loud moan as his eyes widen. Bill laughed shakily, making sure he’d push his appendage directly in that same spot. His fingertips dug into the back of the other’s knee as he began to grind his hips in a steady rhythm against his leg. 

Abruptly the tentacle pulled completely out of his mouth, a mixture of saliva and other slick fluids dripping from Dipper’s mouth as his whine turned into an outright moan, “AAh-hnnnnn!”

The tendril moved to join the other one, Dipper’s nails digging into the box he held onto as he felt himself stretch even more. Bill dropped the other’s leg, and Dipper placed his foot firmly on the floor with his legs still spread enough. He hiccupped a laugh, when one tentacle pulled back the other thrust hard inside of him, making him feel completely full. He couldn’t even keep up with their game anymore.

“F-uck! Bill~!! Bill ri-ight the-ere~!!” He pushed his hips back against his demon’s tendrils, hearing him laugh behind him but doing as he was told. 

God he was close, so close. The burning heat coiling tightly in his abdomen, whining loud pleas and moans that encouraged the other. Bill knitted his eyebrows together as he continued to both fuck and grind against his human, every word and sound that fell from his mouth going straight down his spine. 

“B-ill, I’m so-OH- close,” Dipper keened, his toes curling as he pushed his hips back, “Com-e on, a lit-tle bit mo-re. I’m gonna-a cum.”

The demon buried his face into his human’s back, his hand coming up to grip onto his side as he groaned, “F-fuck… I’m close too, Sapling..”

Dipper dropped onto his elbows, enjoying every moment of being fucked by his demon’s tentacles and never wanting it to end. But he knew that it would, and though he was in a way disappointed he couldn’t wait. Because when it did end the coil in his stomach would finally release. And that moment couldn’t come any sooner. Crying out his lover’s name loudly as he came hard, his head falling as he rode his orgasm. Bill wasn’t far behind him, biting into the man’s shirt as he hissed, cumming in his slacks as his tentacles released deep inside of him. Dipper breathing a sharp gasp at the warm feeling. 

Once the tendrils pulled slowly out of him he allowed his knees to buckle, collapsing down onto the attic floor. Bill instead carefully sat down next to him, leaning his back against the boxes as he looked at the other, who was still trying to catch his breath.

“Well, you sure got into it,” Bill carefully grabbed the other and maneuvered him to lay with his head in his lap, raking his fingers through the brunette’s hair.

He sighed but smiled, “Shut up… You’re buying me a new shirt.”

“And you’re buying me new slacks.”

“I am not! Do you have any idea how much those cost?” Dipper protested, “And you have weird measurements, it’d cost me a fortune.”

Bill simply laughed, leaning down and placing a lingering kiss to his human’s temple, “I love you.”

Dipper hummed, quieting down instantly as the other’s calm and relaxed demeanor. Once the man pulled away, the younger placed their hands together, observing the differences before entwining their fingers together, “I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you want, K/C/B/Etc~


End file.
